MLP los elementos de la armonia
by focustos44
Summary: es la historia de MLP modificada para un publico de mas edad, se la añadirán, modificaran y eliminara elementos de la historia para serla mas creíble y no tan inocente ¿que secretos esconde la biblioteca de poniville? ¿podran las mane six derrotar a las dos nuevas amenazas que amenazan a equestria? y finalmente ¿serán capaces de soportar al dios del caos?(4-historia de 5)
1. T1:epilogo

Bueno gente en resumidas cuentas esta historia modificara la historia en términos de que será para un público de mayor edad en algunas sentidos y se agregaran más cosas a la trama, como a la vez mantendré algunas y otras las modificare espero que lo disfruten

_**Epilogo:**_

Era una bella tarde yo me encontraba leyendo magia básica de levitación de largo alcance en la biblioteca estatal de canterlot.

-Para aumentar la longitud de levitación se debe tener cuenta la forma-leía twilight en extrema concentración

-Twilight-se escuchaba una voz resonar la vacía biblioteca

-También el radio entre la visión y el objeto debe estar vacio de todo obstáculo-seguía leyendo twilight reteniendo toda la información

-TWILIGHT-la voz había aumentado su tonalidad de golpe, lo cual hizo a la pequeña unicornio perder el párrafo en donde estaba haciendo que se enojara levemente

-Que pasa spike, no sabes que es una biblioteca no hables tan fuerte-susurraba la unicornio al dragón que tenía en su costado

-Lo siento es que no quiero molestar a la multitud de cerebritos-comentaba spike moviendo sus manos para que la unicornio se diera cuenta de la desolada sala en la que estaba, a lo que ese comentario lastimo su animo

-Pues…-murmuraba la unicornio con la mirada al suelo, si había algo que no le gustara era que la vieran en lugares tan vacios como si se tratara de una poni autista, a lo cual spike al verla se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras lo cual le hicieron sentir mal y tuvo que disculparse

-Lo siento-mientras daba un suspiro, porque tiene que ser tan sensible pensaba

-Está bien-decía fingiendo una sonrisa

-La bibliotecaria dice que se va a ir de vacaciones y cerrara la biblioteca hasta que vuelvas a entrar a clases-decía el pequeño dragón, esperando la histeria de su hermana

-Que…como… pero ahora que voy a hacer-respondía indignada ante tal acontecimiento que afectaría gravemente sus vacaciones ya que termino su primer semestre y ahora tenía tres semanas libres

-Pues podríamos salir y conocer a alguien-respondía el dragón aun no perdiendo la esperanza de que ella aceptara

-Para que, estoy de vacaciones ¿no? El punto es alejarse de mis compañeros-respondía a la pregunta del dragón

-Twilight eso no quiere decir que te aísles de los demás, además es poco saludable que solo leas-le comentaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a la unicornio que la veía como su hermana mayor

-Pero no conozco a nadie y mi hermano está ocupado y cadance no está aquí-el solo recordar que su hermano estaba a cargo de la seguridad de canterlot y que su niñera favorita se encontraba fuera de canterlot aprendiendo a hacer una gobernante futura la hacía estar triste y sola

-Por eso vamos a conocer a más personas-le volvía a insistir para que socializara mas con las demás

-No, gracias mejor vamos a casa, estoy agotada de tanta lectura-fingiendo cansancio

-Está bien vamos a casa-respondía resignado ya que sabía que era una de las tantas excusas de su hermana.

En el trayecto a salir de la biblioteca pudimos notar que todas estaban vacías, aunque era de esperarse los estudiantes apenas salieron de vacaciones y no iban a gastar su primer día en ir a la biblioteca, son bastante tontos como no sentir curiosidad ante tales mundos dentro de estos libros, al llegar a la salida me encontré con la bibliotecaria junto a su esposo los dos ya eran ponis de edad, me sentía triste al saber que ya no podre refugiarme más aquí así que solo me limite a desearles un feliz viaje ya que la bibliotecaria que me consideraba como una nieta, me había contado que esperaba con ansias viajar junto a su esposo y poder vacacionar con él.

Al salir me encontré con unas compañeras de la escuela de magia

-Hola twilight como estas-me pregunta la unicornio de crin naranja y cutie mark de un tazón

-Bien…y que has hecho-intentando rellenar lo que podría ser un silencio incomodo

-Estoy feliz, por fin unas merecidas vacaciones y ahora me dirijo a la fiesta de fin de semestre-decía con euforia mientras que su amiga dedicaba una sonrisa

-Fiesta de fin de semestre-pensaba en voz alta el dragón, a lo cual twilight dio una expresión de "me descubrieron", mientras las dos ponis se pusieron nerviosas al percatarse de la presencia del dragón

-No estoy segura… además la princesa celestia me pidió que la ayudara con… unos… asuntos reales-intentaba inventar una excusa para no tener que ir a la fiesta, además podía sentir la mirada acusante de spike

-Pero no le puedes pedir que te deje ir es la penúltima fiesta que tendremos-decía la unicornio de crin rojo y una cutie mark de una llama

-Ella va a-decía spike hasta que fue interrumpido

-Ahhh-gritaba la unicornio de crin roja

Que pasa-pregunto twilight aun sabiendo lo que sucedía

-El dragón abrió la boca quizás me quería comer-decía asustada mientras se echaba a galopar junto con su amiga que creyó que después se la comería a ella

-Vamos spike-decía twilight al seguir su trayecto como si nada hubiera pasado, a lo cual spike dio un suspiro de resignación el ya estaba acostumbrado que la mayoría de los ponis le tuvieran miedo por ser un dragón

-Que me tuvieran miedo te salvo de que no digiera que irías-respondía seriamente el dragón a lo que la unicornio violeta dio una mueca de miedo

-Por favor no le cuentes a mis padres que hay una fiesta osino me van a obligar a ir-rogándole al dragón

-Está bien-decía resignado

El camino a casa fue igual que siempre algunos evitaban al par, otros solo evitaban mantener un contacto visual, y la mayoría simplemente los veían como seres normales, ellos estaban acostumbrados después de todo twilight es la protegida de celestia numero 5 por lo tanto ya los ponis le tenían un gran respeto y spike era el único dragón que vivía en equestria a lo que la mayoría de los ponis lo veían con rechazo después de todo sabían perfectamente que los dragones comen carne entre esos ponis y era obvio ver que la mayoría evitaba hablar con el pequeño dragón lo cual hacia que se sintiera bastante solo.

Ambos llegaron a la casa y notaron que estaba vacía, bueno no era extraño después de todo su madre era una profesora de prestigio en magia para los ponis en un nivel avanzado mientras que el padre era un empresario bien reconocido en canterlot el cual aportaba mucho económicamente, spike solo se limito a costarse un rato mientras yo me fui a buscar algo entre la librería de mi madre, mientras buscaba un libro que leer a lo cual solo me quede leyendo una novela de fantasía, el tiempo paso hasta que spike vino hacia mi

-Twilight una carta de la princesa-decía spike, a lo cual la unicornio se la quita rápidamente para poder leerla

-Quiere que vaya a su despacho para hablar... conmigo y spike sobre un asunto importante-decía adquiriendo miedo, después de todo era raro que solicitara su presencia fuera del horario que solía verla

-Quizás solo quiera hablar-respondía inocentemente el dragón

-Estamos hablando de la gobernante suprema con una agenda apretada-gritaba la unicornio desesperada

-Quizás hice algo malo…quizás reprobé-decía echándose las pezuñas a la cara ocultando su vergüenza

-Tranquilízate-le gritaba spike, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento

-Vamos mejor y veamos que quiere la princesa-

En el despacho de canterlot

-Princesa…me…me llamo-decía la pequeña unicornio agachando la cabeza

-Twilight mi fiel estudiante, como estas-preguntaba la gobernante con su dulce voz

-Bi…Bien princesa-tartamudeaba por la presión de dirigirse a la gobernante suprema

-No temas lo que quiero hablar no es nada malo, hola pequeño spike como estas-preguntaba la princesa al pequeño dragón

-Pues…no me puedo quejar-respondía el dragón

-Bueno, mi querida estudiante el tiempo que tengo es corto así que te quiero hacer una pregunta-

-Que pregunta-levantaba la cabeza la unicornio

-Me parece que hoy habrá una fiesta con tu curso y mi pregunta es ¿vas a ir a esa fiesta?-preguntaba mientras mantenía la mirada en twilight, y la unicornio al tener contacto con su mirada no podía articular una mentira siempre al tener contacto visual con ella no podía mentir

-No princesa no voy a ir-agachaba la cabeza ella ya sabía que como todos los que conocía intentaban que ella fuera más sociable

-Ya veo-respondía la princesa

-Sabes que la biblioteca estatal ya no abrirá hasta que terminen las vacaciones ¿cierto?-preguntaba la gobernante

-Si, ya me di cuenta-

-Y que proyectos tienes este verano-preguntaba la denominada diosa del sol y la noche

-Pues…-

-Te interesaría viajar a poniville y supervisar los preparativos para el solsticio-

-¿Supervisar?-

-Si, no conozco a nadie mejor con tus aptitudes, te interesa-volviendo a hacer contacto visual con ella

-No lo sé estar lejos de mis padres y mi ciudad-intentando excusarse de la proposición

-Vivirás en la biblioteca de poniville-respondía la diosa del sol, a lo cual a la unicornio se le iluminaron los ojos

-Poniville tiene biblioteca-preguntaba, ella sabía que poniville fue fundada por ponis terrestres y por lo tanto la mayor parte de su población son terrestres y ella sabía que los ponis terrestres eran más campesinos que intelectuales

-Pues claro mi pequeña estudiante poniville ha crecido mucho estos 57 años-

Está bien-al menos tendré algo que leer pensaba la unicornio

-pero mis padres-

-Ya había hablado con ellos sobre este tema y no se oponen a esto, pero vuelvo a recalcar que intentes hacer amigos-le decía maternalmente a su estudiante

-Lo intentare su majestad-haciendo una reverencia

-Spike tu también iras con ella, para que te percates de que no pase toda la estadía leyendo libros-

-Si su majestad yo la vigilare-twilight no pudo evitar darse un facehoof al tener a alguien que la estará vigilando

-Eso es todo pueden retirarse yo tengo asuntos diplomáticos que atender, quiero que vayan a su casa y preparen sus cosas los pegasos irán a buscarlos a las 17:00 para llevarlos a poniville-

Al salir se dirigieron a su casa a empacar por suerte fue poco lo que tenían que empacar dado que la biblioteca estaba equipada y solo serian unos días, a las horas después llegaron sus padres y su hermano para despedirse y luego volver al trabajo, su trabajo era muy largo, al tiempo después llegaron los pegasos para llevarlos a poniville el viaje duro aproximadamente 1:30 minutos cuando estaba a punto de llegar recordó algo que le había dicho la princesa

_**Flash back:**_

-Mi pequeña estudiante al pueblo al que viajaras está muy lejos de canterlot y es un pueblo muy pequeño por lo tanto lo que saben de lo que pasa dentro de canterlot es bastante poco, usa esos días para ser una habitante normal y no digas que eres mi protegida

-Pero princesa a mi no me importa que ellos sepan que soy su estudiante para mi es el más grande honor-respondía la unicornio lo cual hizo muy feliz a la gobernante escuchar esas palabras

-Me siento feliz de que hayas dicho eso, pero al ser una poni normal te será mas fácil hacer amigo-a twilight ya le estaba hartando ese tema

-Pero yo no necesito amigos con mi familia y usted es más que suficiente-le decía a su mentora, lo cual hizo que se preocupara

-Twilight todos necesitan un amigo o amiga en quien confiar no puedes ser así siempre, pero quiero que me prometas que lo intentaras-le decía la princesa, twilight no tuvo más opción que aceptar

_**Fin flash back**_

Los pegasos descendieron en una zona un poco alejada del pueblo, y tuvo que galopar un poco para llegar al pueblo, al entrar al pueblo se dirigieron rápidamente a la biblioteca y se dio cuenta que tenía razón la princesa nadie se dio cuenta de que era la protegida de celestia y por parte del dragón solo eran miradas curiosas, me di cuenta de que este pueblo no sabe que los dragones comen ponis bueno era de suponerse después de todo era un pueblo intelectualmente atrasado, las miradas de ellos eran muy cálidas, pero para mí fue un día muy largo as que me escabullí rápidamente para llegar a la biblioteca, al entrar me di cuenta que era un pequeña en comparación a la estatal, pero habían libros que jamás había visto, incluso habían de magia, ahora recuerdo que también vi unicornios y pegasos, spike se fue a acostar mientras yo me quede leyendo abajo en la biblioteca, me di cuenta que había un telescopio con una nota "para que no te aburras en las noches la princesa" ella piensa en todo me dispuse a leer hasta que en un momento me acosté esperando que mañana sea un gran día de lectura

_**Por favor dejen comentarios y criticas constructivas**_


	2. T1:supervisando

_**Capitulo 1: **__**supervisando**_

_**(Pov twilight)**_

Abro mis ojos y empiezo a notar que no estaba en mi habitación, pero al momento de pasar varios segundos mi mente empieza a recordar todo lo acontecido ayer, me voy al baño donde me lavo los dientes, y me preparo para salir a supervisar los preparativos para la fiesta, bajo para servirme el desayuno, pero al ver la gran cantidad de libros que no hay en canterlot, me empezaba a sentir tentada a leer aunque sea un solo libro, después de todo me levante temprano y spike es famoso por levantarse tarde, me dispongo a buscar uno que me interese, me doy cuenta que la mayoría son de mitos, leyendas, cuentos, novelas, medicina sin magia, etc. Pero me doy cuenta que mas allá había una puerta, mi curiosidad era muy grande por lo que me dispuse a abrirla para ver una escalera hacia abajo, pude notar que estaba completamente oscuro, ocupe un hechizo de iluminación y empecé a bajar y lo que me encontré fue una habitación gigante, estaba vacía y llena de polvo, empecé a darme una vuelta por el extenso lugar revisando si había algo interesante, cuando me di cuenta que ya no había nada me dispuse a subir por la escalera al momento de subir no sé que me dio por fijarme en la pared de ladrillos y me fije que había uno un poco extraño, empecé a palparlo con el casco para notar si estaba suelto, no paso absolutamente nada, pero notaba que ese ladrillo estaba ligeramente más afuera que los demás así que aplique el efecto rebote (golpear fuerte para que choque con un pivote y haga que el objeto se separe levemente de la superficie) lo cual no funciono, así que intente hacer magia para retirar el ladrillo y lo logre, lo cual me hizo pensar que solo se podía abrir de dos formas rompiendo el pequeño ladrillo o utilizar magia lo que había dentro era una pequeña nota, pero lamentablemente tenía un lenguaje extraño y adentro tenía una llave, empecé a pensar que encontré un especie de misterio lo cual lo guarde en el mismo lugar y me dispuse a salir, ese misterio lo vería después ahora debo concentrarme en la tarea que me dio la princesa al salir y llegar a las estanterías de libros empecé a buscar un libro para leer, empecé a leer la leyenda de un lago que podía sacar copias de uno mismo, esa historia me había dejado intrigada paso el tiempo hasta que sin darme cuenta spike ya había despertado y empezó a bajar, yo en un ataque de nervios puse inmediatamente el libro en su lugar y me fui galopando lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible a la cocina fingiendo que hacia el desayuno, para mi suerte spike no se dio cuenta y entre los dos nos ayudamos para dejar listo el desayuno para después comérnoslo, la mañana paso tranquila, hasta que llego el momento para salir y revisar los preparativos así que nos fuimos con spike a nuestra primera supervisión que sería la comida que está en sweet Apple acress así que nos dirigimos para haya, aun no me acostumbro a que los ponis nos miren como seres normales incluso me hace pensar que no son muy cultos o simplemente le restan importancia a que hay un dragón en el pueblo, pero por otro lado es mejor, pero volviendo con los preparativos ¿cómo voy a supervisarlos sin decir que vengo de la princesa para que me acredite el cargo? Me empezaba a preguntar, no era de esperarse que la única forma sea haciéndome amigas de ellas para poder supervisar sus deberes sin que se den cuenta, era obvio tratándose de la mujer más sabia de equestria que pensaría en una forma para que me sea imposible evadir el conocer a alguien, pero después me di cuenta que no sabía donde quedaba sweet apple acress así que me vi obligada a preguntar, mire a mi alrededor para buscar a algún poni que pudiera conocer el paradero del lugar, entre todos veo a un gran potro rojo cargando una carreta de manzana deduje que quizás el trabajaría en sweet Apple, tenia unos bellos ojos verdes que expresaban una paz y serenidad, esa mirada logro recordarle a su hermano mayor shining cuando él jugaba con ella

_**(Fin pov twilight)**_

_**(Narrador omnisciente**_

La unicornio violeta se acercaba hacia el potro rojo de manera timida ya que la sola presencia de un potro y además que era grande e imponente hacia sentir nerviosa a twilight mientras spike le seguía

Disculpe señor sabe dónde queda sweet Apple acress-preguntaba tímidamente la pequeña estudiante, mientras el gran potro rojo viraba su rostro para observar quien le hablaba, sus ojos se posaron en la unicornio

-Eyup-respondía el potro rojo moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación, twilight considero esa respuesta con un sí, pero se dio cuenta de que al terminar la pequeña palabra no dijo más y se fijo que miraba a spike así que se vio obligada a preguntar

-Podría decirme donde queda-lo cual hizo que su mirada volviera a donde la unicornio

-Yo trabajo haya, desea comprar manzanas-preguntaba el potro, lo cual esa sería un excusa perfecta para supervisar la comida pensaba twilight

-Sí, desearía comprar una manzana-decía twilight pensando que tendría que llevarla hasta la granja, el potro por su parte cogió una manzana de la carreta que estaba atrás

-Tome es 1 bit-twilight se dio un facehoof por lo poca observadora que fue

-Twilight para que quieres una manzana si en la biblioteca hay manzanas-preguntaba spike al unicornio

-pues… tengo hambre-decía mientras pagaba y se disponía a comer la manzana y pensando en cómo su plan había fracasado

-entonces me retiro-decía el gran potro rojo mientras se alejaba

-twilight solo pídele que quieres ver el lugar-susurraba spike

-claro que no, no crees que sonara extraño que le pida eso-decía mientras terminaba la manzana, a lo cual spike dio un suspiro sabiendo que twilight complicaría más las cosas

-entonces sigámoslo hasta su trabajo-volvía a susurrar, a lo que la unicornio dio un suspiro de resignación, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que hubiera una mayor distancia para seguirlo.

_**(Fin narrador omnisciente)**_

_**(Narrador protagonista:pov twilight)**_

Yo junto a spike nos encontrábamos siguiendo al gran potro rojo hacia su trabajo por el momento era fácil porque él nunca miraba hacia atrás, aunque si lo hacía nos descubriría de inmediato, los ponis de alrededor eran muy pocos, pasaron los minutos hasta que en un instante siento un horrible golpe en mi costado que me manda directo al suelo

_**(Fin narrador protagonista:pov twilight)**_

_**(Narrador omnisciente)**_

Twilight se encontraba en lodo mientras una Pegaso de cabello arcoíris se encontraba encima de ella

-Twilight estas bien-preguntaba preocupado el dragón, a lo que la Pegaso cian se levantaba rápidamente.

-Disculpa… es que practicaba una acrobacia…y perdí el equilibrio y caí-se intentaba excusar la Pegaso mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse, para luego escuchar una voz de bajo tono del cielo

-Rainbow… rainbow estas bien-decía una Pegaso de cabello rosa

-Estoy bien fluttershy y estoy ayudando a la unicornio, que por accidente caí enzima-le respondía la Pegaso

-Oh por celestia-gritaba la Pegaso de rosa cabello

-No te preocupes estoy bien-decía twilight mientras sus ojos giraban denotando que estaba aturdida

-Un bebe dragón-gritaba de la emoción al ver una cría de dragón y a la vez miedo por saber que es la bestia más peligrosa del mundo

UN DRAGON DONDE FLUTTERSHY-gritaba la Pegaso cian, mientras miraba a todos lados, como toda fanática de las historias de terror ella sabía perfectamente que los dragones son la muerte en vida, hasta que en unos de sus miradas arbitrarias se encontró con spike

-No parece un dragón mas bien parece una lagartija-decía la Pegaso arcoíris sonrojándose, por haber hecho un gran escándalo, para su suerte esa zona estaba despoblada

-No soy una lagartija, soy un dragón-decía spike indignado por el comentario

-Como digas-decía rainbow mientras se daba la vuelta para verificar el estado de la unicornio

-Estás segura que estas bien deberías ir a ver un doctor-la Pegaso rezaba por que no le haya roto nada a la unicornio, mientras ella palpaba la zona del impacto con su casco y sentía una punzada fuerte en su cuerpo a lo que por consecuencia dio una pequeña mueca de dolor

-no estoy bien solo tengo un pequeño dolor-mentía twilight

-y… ustedes dos son nuevos en el pueblo cierto-preguntaba la Pegaso

-si… nosotros estamos de visita-respondía

-Y vives con algún pariente, por lo que recuerdo aquí no hay hoteles ni casas en venta-

-Vivo en la biblioteca-

-¿En la biblioteca? Por lo que recuerdo ese lugar no estaba cerrado-preguntaba con curiosidad rainbow mientras la Pegaso amarilla le hacía preguntas a spike

-Porque lo dices-preguntaba twilight ya que su mentora no le había comentado nada de la biblioteca

-El bibliotecario que era un unicornio que se estableció aquí tenía muchos libros por lo cual intento hacer una biblioteca, pero la mayoría eran de magia y como en ese tiempo solo había ponis terrestres no pudo obtener ingresos y se fue, desde entonces la biblioteca quedo cerrada

Hasta que en estos días se decidió que la que decidiría el destino del terreno seria la princesa celestia-

-bueno mi padre que es un empresario…debió comprarlo…y ahora estoy revisando el lugar-intentaba inventar una excusa creíble, pero después de todo si es verdad

-Ya veo…cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es rainbow dash y ella es fluttershy-señalaba a la Pegaso de cabello rosa que estaba sentada mas allá escuchando los relatos del dragón

-Mi nombre es twilight sparkle-decía, pero en ese momento recordó que estaba siguiendo al potro rojo

-Fue un gusto conocerlas, pero yo y spike debemos irnos-decía mientras se acercaba a spike

-Vamos spike-a lo que spike un poco molesto tuvo que despedirse de su amiga

-Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos a ver a un medico-ella aun sentía un poco de culpa

-No, no es necesario, bueno adiós-decía al momento de galopar rápidamente junto con el dragón en su lomo

-Adiós-decía en su tono tímido la Pegaso

_**Fin narrador omnisciente**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

Al momento de empezar a galopar sentía un horrible dolor en mi costado al grado de apenas poder galopar, pero para mi suerte spike me conto que uno de los tantos deberes era supervisar la música y el clima y spike ya hizo esos dos deberes solo me quedaban tres, al menos algo bueno salió de esta experiencia, a los dos minutos empiezo a bajar la velocidad considerablemente el dolor no me permitía correr más por suerte en el piso había un camino deducía que si lo seguía llegaría a sweet apple acress . Pasaron los minutos y diviso una gran estructura granjera

_**Fin narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Twilight se acercaba a la granja hasta que se escucho un grito

-Hola-lo cual hizo que ambos dieran un salto del susto y miraran hacia atrás

-Como... cuando... donde-preguntaba la unicornio

-Mi turno que, quien tú turno pequeño-al momento de mirar a spike quedo en silencio

-Qué bien alguien mas que tiene un lagarto de mascota-decía mientras saltaba en su lugar

-No soy un lagarto-decía secamente el dragón

-Y habla como lo hiciste puedes hacer lo mismo con mi mascota gummy-decía sin perder su tono

-Que no soy un lagarto, soy un dragón-si a spike le molestaba más que creyeran que comía ponís es que lo compararan con un lagarto

-Un dragón... buen dragoncito-le empezaba a pasar el casco en la cabeza haciendo mención a "buen perrito"

-No sabía que se podía tener de mascota a un dragón, que increíble-sin perder su sonrisa y tono

-No soy una mascota-decía molesto el dragón

-Entonces que eres de ella-preguntaba inocentemente la ponía rosa

-Pues... soy... -spike divagaba al no poder ponerle nombre a su relación con la hechicera

-El... es mi... asistente-entrecerraba los ojos esperando que no le creyera

-Un dragón asistente que increíble y en que te asiste-preguntaba nuestra amada ponía rosa

-Pues... estoy... en la biblioteca y él me ayuda con los libros-decía la unicornio

-Vives en la biblioteca, entonces eres nueva no te preocupes yo sede tu primera amiga-decía la ponía rosa abrazando a twilight

-Que tonta no me he presentado mi nombre es pinkamena diane pie pero mis amigos me dicen pinkie pie y trabajo en sugarcube corner-a lo cual a twilight le llamo la atención

-Entonces trabajas en la comida del solsticio-peguntaba la unicornio verificando la información

-Exacto yo y applejack que vive aquí nos encargamos de la comida y también ayudo a una unicornio llamada rarity en la decoración-twilight pensaba que tuvo mucha suerte ya que podría supervisar esas dos cosas que le faltaban

-Me quiere acompañar así conocerás el pueblo y quizás hagas amigos-decía pinkie

-Si claro-respondía twilight

-Esto será divertido ya tienes a tu primera amiga-twilight al escuchar eso se sintió extraña, se sentía entre feliz y mareada, mareada en términos de que esta poni hablaba tanto y además rápido lo cual la aturdía y feliz porque nadie le había ofrecido eso,

-Vamos twilight y dragoncito vamos a ver la comida,-gritaba la pinkie que estaba ya dentro de la granja

-Me llamo spike-gritaba el dragón mientras se dirigía a la granja

-Pinkie donde corrales estabas-se escuchaba una voz campirana

-Disculpa applejack es que hay una nueva poni en el pueblo y la estoy ayudando a adaptarse-decía la poni con una sonrisa

-Eres nueva, entonces me presento soy applejack y estas en sweet apple acress-decía la poni campirana en tono de orgullo

-Soy twilight sparkle y estoy de visita en este pueblo y el es mi asistente spike-señalando al pequeño dragón que estaba a su lado

-Mira pinkie tu amiga también tiene un lagarto de mascota-decía applejack, lo cual hizo que spike se enojara

-No es un lagarto es un dragón-decía twilight evitando que spike dijera algo

Un dragón...-empezó a mirarlo detenidamente

-Bueno... no es peligroso cierto-preguntaba la poni del sombrero sabiendo que los dragones son peligrosos

-Spike es inofensivo-decía twilight

-Bueno pinkie por que no la llevas a conocer el pueblo yo te cubro con la comida-a lo que pinkie la miro desconcertada

-No quieres que te ayude-preguntaba en un tono triste con sus orejas agachadas

-No es eso, pero de todas las ponis eres la que mas trabaja, tomate un descanso y muéstrale el pueblo-guiñándole el ojo

-Está bien-dijo en su tono animado e hiperactivo, recordando lo que siempre hace cuando alguien nuevo llega al pueblo

-Segura podrás hacer la comida tu sola-preguntaba la unicornio

-Teniendo una familia tan numerosa, no veo problema-señalando hacia el área de manzanos y pudieron divisar muchos ponis trabajando ya sea cosechando o cocinando

-Entonces nos vemos en el solsticio-decía pinkie

-Claro pinkie, espero que tu estadía sea agradable twilight-decía applejack

-Gracias y nos vemos-ambas ponis voltearon para salir de la granja

-Porque no vamos a ver cómo va la decoración-decía pinkie

-Por mi está bien-twilight no lo demostraba, pero lo único que quería era terminar rápido, le dolía mucho el costado y psicológicamente estaba agotada no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con tantos ponis. El camino fue largo para ella, pinkie hablaba y hablaba y eso empezaba a malhumorar a twilight, después de todo estaba acostumbrada al silencio, por suerte spike se dio cuenta, entonces empezó a hablar con ella para darle un respiro a twilight cuando llegaron a donde sería el ayuntamiento quedaron pasmados al ver la decoración

-Es increíble-decían spike y twilight al unisonó, como el ayuntamiento tenía una buena acústica ese comentario llego a oídos de la modista que estaba encargada de la decoración

-Mis más sinceras gracias me alegra que les guste como quedo el decorado-decía con orgullo la unicornio de blanco pelaje

-Muy bonito rarity-comentaba pinkie

-Gracias querida ella es tu amiga-preguntaba

-Si ella es twilight y el es spike-comentaba la pinkie

-Mucho gusto-le decía a twilight, al momento de saludarla y presentarse, pero al momento de ver a spike quedo intrigada al no saber con seguridad si era un lagarto

-Mucho gusto spike-decía rarity

-Soy un dragón, por si lo preguntas-le decía a rarity

-Qué lindo dragón-le decía la unicornio frotándole su casco en la cabeza, la frase lindo retumbaba su cabeza y empezaba a sentirse extraño

-Y de donde vienen-preguntaba con curiosidad rarity, a lo cual twilight divago un poco entre decirlo o no

-Vengo de canterlot-decía entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que rarity pego un grito

-Canterlot, no puedo creerlo la magia, el glamur, la realeza-decía rarity

-Yo nací allá pero no soy de la realeza-intentando apagar la euforia de la unicornio

-me gustaría conocerte mas, de seguro esta será una bella amistad-decía rarity mientras se apegaba a twilight, la frase que dijo rarity hizo que la mente de twilight trajera un recuerdo a flote

_**Flash back resumido**_

Twilight semanas después de haberse convertido en la protegida de çelestia se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros cuando apareció una pequeña unicornio de pelaje rojo y una crin verde ella se llamaba Fire text

-Hola cómo te llamas-le preguntaba la unicornio de rojo, a lo que twilight se puso en un principio nerviosa

-Me llamo twilight sparkle-mientras daba vuelta la página

-Eres la protegida de la princesa que cool-decía la portilla asombrada

Desde ese entonces ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, llegando a quererla en supremacía, pero lo que más me dolió fue descubrir que solo era mi amiga por el título que tenía desde entonces deje de hacerme ilusiones de amistad, pero una de las cosas que más me irrito fue que se burlara a mis espaldas

_**Fin de flash back resumido**_

-No gracias-decía fríamente mientras se alejaba del contacto que había entre ellas dos, a lo cual ella quedo desconcertada

-No entiendo acaso dije algo malo-empezaba a preguntarle la unicornio de ojos de turquesa

-No necesito tu amistad, prefiero estar sola, vamos spike-mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba

-Espera que pasa porque dijiste eso-preguntaba la poni rosa, lo cual por la rabia y tristeza tenía un nudo en la garganta así que solo la ignoro y se fue corriendo

Lo siento ella no es así-se fue corriendo para intentar alcanzarla.

_**Fin narrador omnisciente**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

Lo único que quería era alejarme, los recuerdos que pase con ellas volvían y me hacían sentir triste, bajaba la velocidad ya no podía soportar el dolor de mi costado, maldigo a esa Pegaso por hacerme esto, por suerte ya llegue a la biblioteca, me fui directo al baño y me lave la cara para tranquilizarme, sabía que pronto spike llegaría preguntándome lo que había pasado, pero esto era algo de lo que no quería hablar, salí del baño saque un pedazo de pergamino de mi mochila debía informar a la princesa sobre los preparativos, al terminar de redactar, llego spike agitado, y me empezaba a interrogar de lo sucedido por mi parte solo dije que no quería hablar de ello por suerte spike me comprendió y dejo de preguntar sobre el tema, por eso quiero tanto a spike es mi amigo más leal aunque no se lo demuestre, le pedí que mandara el pergamino a la princesa, a lo cual el accedió y en un soplido de un fuego verde incandescente el pergamino se redujo a cenizas que se perdieron en el aire

_**Fin nadador protagonista twilight**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

_**En canterlot**_

El pergamino empezaba a materializarse quedando en el aire, una figura oscura vio el pergamino y se dispuso a leerla

Su leal estudiante twilight sparkle-la figura obscura citaba la última frase

Con que tienes una estudiante-comentando al aire

Me pregunto como será. Veo que está en poniville, voy hacer una visita a tu estudiante espero que no te moleste hermana-la yegua de oscuro pelaje se disponía a salir volando por la ventana no sin antes observar a su hermana que estaba congelada en un bloque de hielo junto con varios guardias que algunos tenían expresiones de terror y otros de valor al intentar proteger a su princesa, la yegua se dispuso a salir por la ventana no sin antes congelar la habitación

Twilight sparkle vamos a ver de que estas hecha-mientras al final dejaba resonar su risa

Continuara

Anécdota: al principio pensé en hacer muchos cambios, pero después pensé que el capitulo donde se conocen no lo modificaría mucho, pues a la mayoría le gusta así, después de escribir la mayor parte del capítulo levemente modificado, me llego la idea de escribir solo el comienzo y el final y cuando se conocen hacerlo igual al episodio, pero habría perdido todo el trabajo así que solo continúe, ahora si el capitulo siguiente se modificara mucho y veremos a nightmare moon en accion


	3. T1:tragedia lunar

_**Capitulo 2: tragedia lunar**_

_**(Narrador omnisciente)**_

Twilight veía como el pergamino de a poco se iba perdiendo en el aire

-No me canso de ver como tu fuego hace desaparecer las cartas-comentaba la unicornio

-Es un espectáculo inigualable-respondía spike

-Bueno ahora me voy a acostar un rato-

-Twilight deberías pedirle disculpas a rarity por tu comportamiento-intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, a lo que la unicornio evitaba que le vieran su rostro

-Tengo sueño me iré acostar para el solsticio-a lo que ella se fue a su habitación, mientras dejaba solo a spike

-"Suspiro" no te das cuenta de lo que estas desperdiciando twilight-mientras spike se dirigía a la puerta para disponerse a salir, por otra parte twilight empezaba a acomodarse dentro de su cama para darse un merecido descanso.

En unos instantes se escucha la puerta de la biblioteca donde aparece el pequeño dragón

-Twilight... twilight ven rápido algo está pasando-gritaba aterrado el pequeño dragón, a lo cual twilight malhumorada empezaba a darse vueltas por la cama haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su asistente

-Twilight-el grito del dragón había hecho que twilight se levantara de golpe por el tono hostil usado

-Que pasa spike, no te dije que quería dormir-mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama mientras tapaba su cabeza con una sabana

-El sol... la luna... oscuridad-balbuceaba el dragón sin ninguna coherencia existente

-El sol se escondió, la luna esta ahora-decía preocupado spike, a lo que twilight quedo desconcertada y ambos fueron hacia afuera para visualizar el absurdo comentario de su asistente.

Ambos quedaron anonadados de lo que vieron, pudieron visualizar que lo que pasaba era que había un eclipse

-Es un eclipse-decía impactada twilight, mientras observaba el cielo

-Eclipse... que es un eclipse-preguntaba temblando el pequeño dragón

-Un eclipse es un fenómeno astrono-twilight no termino su explicación recordando que el dragón no entenderían su explicación

-Es cuando la luna se pone entre el planeta y el sol tapando toda la luz del sol-spike había entendido a la perfección su explicación, pero aún le quedaban muchas dudas

Y porque está pasando esto ahora-preguntaba el dragón

-No lo sé, quizás sea obra de la princesa celestial así que no hay que preocuparse-la unicornio intentaba tranquilizar a spike, pero lo que pasaba afuera no ayudaba mucho para tranquilizarlo, afuera estaba oscuro, pero era una oscuridad total debido al eclipse y además se veía a la población lleno de temor además de preguntarse que estaba sucediendo

Spike vamos adentro hay que hablar con la princesa-decía twilight mientras entraba a la casa, junto con el dragón, ella escribía rápidamente rogando que esto no fuera un problema para equestria

Rápido twilight-temblaba en su lugar, mientras ella terminaba el último párrafo de su carta

-Listo, envíalo-decía twilight mientras le pasaba la carta con su magia, a lo que spike inspiro lo mas que pudo para soltar su llamarada a lo que la carta ni se inmutaba al momento de recibir la llamarada del dragón

Twilight que pasa, porque el pergamino sigue acá-preguntaba spike, a lo que ella hacia una sonrisa forzada por los nervios

-Quizás… no lo hiciste bien inténtalo de nuevo-decía twilight intentando mantener la calma ya que eso era una mala señal, a lo que spike inspiro aun más que antes y soltó una llamarada más grande donde la carta seguía donde mismo

-Que pasa porque no se va-preguntaba el dragón

Algo está interfiriendo con el área posibilitada del castillo-analizaba twilight

-Que-preguntaba sin comprender el dragón

-Cuando envías la carta con tu llama es igual que como si la carta literalmente viajara volando hacia el despacho de la princesa, si la carta continúa aquí quiere decir que hay un obstáculo entre tú y el castillo, es por eso que la carta continua aquí-intentaba analizar la situación y además explicarle a su asistente

-qué clase de obstáculo seria-

-magia muy poderosa-comentaba twilight

-y que hacemos-miraba a la hechicera esperando a que tuviera un plan

-no… no lo sé-respondía agachando la cabeza

Afuera de la biblioteca se escuchaba la voz de una poni, twilight y spike pudieron entender que pedía que se reúnan en el ayuntamiento, lo cual los dos se dirigieron haya rápidamente mientras avanzaban al ayuntamiento vieron que el eclipse había acabado, el sol retornaba sus rayos de sol y la luna seguía su camino, pero aun así decidieron ir al ayuntamiento

Ayuntamiento:

Twilight y spike habían entrado al ayuntamiento y pudieron observar como los ponis terrestres en su mayoría, un pequeño grupo de unicornios distribuidos entre la masa y un pequeño grupo de pegasos sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas, se podía notar la tensión del momento y los constantes susurros entre los ponis sobre los acontecimientos, twilight no pudo divisar a las ponis que había conocido en el día

-Orden… orden-gritaba una poni terrestre de crin blanca

Y-o la alcaldesa solicito orden en la sala… estamos aquí reunidos para intentar dar orden a poniville, de seguro se trata de la princesa celestia que tiene pequeños percances-resonaba la voz de la poni de tierra en el interior del ayuntamiento, a lo que empezaba a resonar una risa de burla femenina dentro del ayuntamiento

-Quien en nombre de equestria se está riendo de la alcaldesa de poniville-demandaba la alcaldesa, a lo que en una de las 4 esquinas más oscuras del ayuntamiento aparecía la figura de una yegua un poco más baja que la princesa celestia con varios tonos oscuros

-Yo nightmare moon-respondía la princesa de la noche haciendo resonar su voz por todo el ayuntamiento

-¿nightmare moon?-preguntaba la alcaldesa, a lo que pudo sentir que esa yegua era una de las tantas que desearías no tener como enemigo

-yo nightmare moon antigua gobernante de equestria-seguía resonando su voz por todo el lugar, todos los ponis sentían un gran pánico al estar cerca de ella en especial los unicornios a lo que corrieron despavoridos por las salidas del ayuntamiento

-tontos ilusos-exclamaba la yegua de la noche mientras su cuerno se cubría de un aura oscura, a lo que en un instante todas las salidas se habían cubierto con un especie de sustancia congelada, los primeros ponis al tocar las puertas sintieron un frio que llegaba a quemar, por lo que se alejaron rápidamente de la puerta

-así tratan a su gobernante después de mil años-comentaba moon con una sonrisa que mostraba las ganas de hacer algo malo, a lo que la mayoría de los ponis no sabían de que hablaba

-nightmare moon nosotros no sabemos quién es usted-se escuchaba la voz de la alcaldesa, pero al momento de que moon viro su rostro y miro fijamente a sus ojos toda su autoridad se había drenado por completo

-ponis ignorantes-comentaba moon mientras caminaba arbitrariamente por el ayuntamiento, se podía observar como los ponis aterrados ante la figura solo se corrían para dejar el camino libre

-les contare, después de todo seré la actual-en ese momento no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sus ojos divisaron a un pequeño dragón su mente comenzó a mostrarle un recuerdo fugaz

_**Flash back**_

Nos encontramos con nightmare moon revisando las pertenecías de la princesa celestia

-Vaya hermana que papeles tan importante-comentaba mientras veía en una cajo lleno de papeles

-oops-comentaba al volverlos hielo para luego destrozarse en miles de pedazos, para luego soltar una risilla de burla

-qué bonita mesa, hermana se ve que tienes un buen gusto-mientras miraba a su hermana congelada, al momento después levitarla con su magia y estrellarla a la pared

-jajajaja que divertido-mientras se acercaba a su hermana congelada

-qué pena hermanita… me gustaría que vieras como será mi monarquía y como quedara tu pueblo ante mis mandatos-mientras movía su casco a lo que sería su cara, pero se lo impedía la sustancia oscura congelada

-veamos que mas podemos destruir-comentaba mientras se dirigía a las otras habitaciones, cuando de repente

-una foto-con su magia levitaba la foto hacia su cara, en la foto se podía observar a twilight junto a su hermano junto a spike

-quienes serán-comentaba al aire como esperando una respuesta de los bloques de hielo, a lo que instintivamente daba vuelta la foto

"querida princesa celestia en estos momentos estoy disfrutando de unos días junto a mi hermano y a spike, me da gusto que mi hermano se lleve bien con spike, la extraño mucho, pero pronto volveré a canterlot para seguir con mis estudios se despide atentamente su más leal y protegida estudiante twilight sparkle"-moon al terminar de leer dio una sonrisa sádica, en un instante apareció una carta enfrente de ella

_**Fin del flash back**_

Nightmare solo soltó una risa malévola, su cuerno empezaba a brillar a lo que en unos momentos desapareció de la vista de los ponis

-Twilight do…donde se fue-spike abrazaba a la unicornio con toda sus fuerzas temblando, por otra parte a twilight le hacía doler su costado, pero el miedo que tenia hacia que no quisiera que spike dejara de abrazarla, a lo que en un instante apareció moon delante de ella

-Pero que tenemos aquí si es twilight sparkle-decía con sarcasmo Moon, el tal acto de aparecer de repente, causo que todos los demás ponis por instinto se alejaran del lugar dejando a ellos 3 solos, twilight solo mantenía una mirada fija en la gran yegua que tenía en frente mientras spike hacia lo mismo, twilight se pudo dar cuenta de que nightmare traía la corona de la princesa

-Esa es la corona de la princesa celestia-preguntaba con horror al imaginarse lo peor, donde todos pusieron una expresión de horror al haberse imaginado a su amada princesa muerta

-veo que eres observadora-comentaba nightmare

-escuchen todos celestia ya no gobernara mas ahora yo estoy al poder y deberán obedecerme-usaba la voz real de canterlot, a lo que todos quedaron impactados al escuchar esas palabras en especial a twilight que retumbaron en su mente e hicieron surgir un recuerdo

_**Flash back**_

-Hermano eres muy fuerte-le comentaba la pequeña twilight a su hermano después de haberse ejercitado durante media hora a un nivel avanzado

-Debo… serlo para proteger al reino y la princesa-respondía dificultosamente mientras se acostaba en el suelo

-Por que acaso alguien quiere hacerle algo a la princesa-preguntaba con un tono de angustia en su voz, a lo que shining tuvo que levantarse para hable sobre ese tema

-Twilight debes saber que como la princesa es una mujer importante siempre debe estar protegida por nosotros que somos sus guardias y nuestro deber es velar por su seguridad a costa de la nuestra-decía seriamente shining

-Pero porque, si ella es la mejor princesa quien querría hacerle algo malo-preguntaba inocentemente la pequeña, a lo que le daba una sonrisa

-Por suerte no hay nadie por el momento, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar-mientras el empezaba a dar un abrazo a la potrilla

-Y cuando alguien quiera amenazar al paz de equestria es mi deber detenerlo-le susurraba a la oreja

-También será mi deber-respondía enérgica la potrilla, a lo que el hermano le daba una tierna sonrisa

-Claro-

_**Fin flash back**_

-Tu… nunca serás… la gobernante- decía twilight mostrando una mirada de determinación, a lo que todos los demás ponis se mostraban sorprendidos por la determinación que nadie mas había tenido

-que dijiste niña-su tono de voz no era alto pero solo eso bastaba para intimidar a cualquiera

-TU NUNCA GANARAS-gritaba la unicornio mientras spike se quedaba tumbado observando impactado

-y jamás llegaras a ser ni la mitad de buena y poderosa que la princesa celestia-ella hacia énfasis en lo ultimo lo cual encolerizo a la yegua de la noche

-niña insolente, si tanto quieres a tu princesita porque no te vas con ella-a lo cual todos quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez no entendieron a lo que se refería

-te mandare al antiguo castillo de discord para que te pudras con tu princesa-su cuerno empezaba a brillar con intensidad a lo que twilight daba un grito ahogado en un instante la unicornio no estaba, pero se notaba en el piso una marca como si algo se hubiera quemado ahí, todos quedaron aterrorizados e impactados ante tal acto

-Twi… twilight… no… esto es una pesadilla-el dragón rompió en llanto arrodillándose y pegando su cara al suelo mientras sus lágrimas corrían por el piso

-esto pasara para los que intenten desafiarme-al terminar la frase soltaba su risa burlesca, lo cual hizo que el dragón rompiera mas en llanto, impotencia y cólera

-ACASO NADIEN TIENE EL VALOR DE ENFRENTARLA-gritaba el pequeño dragón a los ponis que estaban alrededor

-POR SU COBARDIA… JAMAS… JAMAS VERE A TWILIGHT-mientras volvía a arrodillarse para seguir con su llanto, lo cual causo vergüenza y empatía por el dragón

-el dragón tiene razón somos más-decía un potro de crin amarilla

-no vamos a dejar que ella nos gobierne, por la princesa celestia-gritaba otro potro, que desencadeno que todos miraran a la princesa de la noche con ira

-tontos ilusos por esas palabras, perderán lo último de libertad que tenían-lo cual su cuerno vuelve a brillar

-Los pueblerinos son tan brutos y tontos-comentaba moon mientras observaba a su alrededor, el ayuntamiento estaban llenos de ponis cubiertos con la sustancia congelada, se podía denotar la iras contenidas de todos los potros que se dirigían a atacarla, las miradas de terror de la ponis que sabían que venía su final y por ultimo un dragón con una expresión devastada arrodillado con sus brazos agarrándose el estomago y el pecho como dando alivio a un horrible dolor que sentía en su corazón

_**Continuara**_

_**Nota: (esta nota debía ir en el capítulo 2 pero se me olvido)**_

_**Pinkie pie conoce a rarity, fluttershy, applejack**_

_**Fluttershy conoce a rainbow dash, pinkie pie**_

_**Rarity conoce a pinkie pie**_

_**Applejack conoce a pinkie pie**_

_**Rainbow dash conoce a fluttershy**_

_**Twilight conocio a todas**_

_**Ahora porque esta nota, es más que nada para los capítulos futuros y para mostrar cómo es que se conocerán las ponis que no se conocen un ejemplo, es que más adelante subiré como empezaron a convivir rarity y applejack (aun falta mucho)**_

Dejen reviews es una buena forma de motivarme y sacar capítulos mas rapidos


	4. T1:explorando el castillo

_**Capitulo 3: explorando el castillo**_

_**(Narrador protagonista: pov twilight)**_

Empiezo dándome vueltas en el piso me sentía mareada, cansada y todavía me dolía el costado por lo cual intente encontrar una posición cómoda para seguir durmiendo, pero sentía una rigidez que no me permitía seguir acostada, tampoco sentía mi espalda, estaba un poco entumecida, solo sentía el rencoroso frío que azotaba mí cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón me sentía tonta, aturdida, sentía muchas sensaciones que me desagradan, pero las permitía como si mi energía hubiera sido drenada en su totalidad, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, segundos, minutos, horas, no quería abrir los ojos, no pude soportar lo que mis ojos habían observado, pero esa imagen todavía quedaba en mi mente, debía enumerar las cosas que habían pasado este día, ser exiliada a un gran castillo en ruinas donde no hay salida, ver a tu segunda madre inertemente congelada.

Desde ese momento mis esperanzas se vieron evaporadas, mi cuerpo dejo de responder para quedarme tirada en el suelo esperando mi fin. No entendía quien era ella y porque hacia todo esto, y lo mas importante como detenerla tenia los mismos poderes que su mentora, tenia magia derivada de la naturaleza, ella era una alicornio y por sobre todo venció a la única alicornio existente en equestria, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos para entrar en contacto visual con la princesa. Todo está perdido me decía mentalmente, mis ojos empezaron a soltar esferas cristalinas que con el frío no corrían por mis mejillas si no que caían directamente por el suelo. La razón de las lágrimas era un nuevo recuerdo que resonó al momento de decirse "todo está perdido"

_**(Flash back)**_

_**(Narrador omnisciente)**_

Se encontraba twilight leyendo como de costumbre en la biblioteca privada de la princesa celestia, la pequeña portilla se divertida leyendo un cuento de fantasía, en unos momentos la princesa entra a la biblioteca

-¿twilight?-preguntaba la princesa al ver una figura morada junto a una pila de libros

-Princesa celestia, buenos días-decía la pequeña portilla al notar que su maestra estaba en la puerta

-¿Buenos días? Twilight son las 4 de la tarde-la monarca ya se estaba imaginando que se había pasado desde la mañana leyendo libros

-Que rápido pasa la hora-twilight se empezaba a sonrojar al no haberse dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que paso en la biblioteca

-Twilight puedo preguntar porque estas en la biblioteca tu próxima elección es en tres días-con su tono dulce y gentil

-Es que pensé que podría avanzar en las lecciones y así aprender más y convertirme en una gran hechicera cuando grande-a twilight le brillaba los ojos al pensar que tenía acceso a toda esa información

-Twilight-su voz dulce había hecho a la pequeña unicornio volver al mundo real

-Es un esplendoroso día, no crees que sería más divertido jugando afuera-la princesa le daba una tierna sonrisa

-Pero... quiero avanzar en mis estudios para ser alguien importante-decía twilight para que la princesa le enseñara algo nuevo

-Mi querida estudiante es necesario que estudies, pero debes encontrar un equilibrio, sé que no tuviste una buena experiencia con tu... con fire text, pero no todos los ponis son así-a la diosa del sol le dolía en el alma que a tan corta edad haya perdido la inocencia de que una amistad puede ser eterna

Yo... yo...-twilight tartamudeaba sabia que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, la princesa al notar su guerra interna le llego una excelente idea

-Twilight acompáñame-la princesa daba comienzo a su elegante y lento galope, twilight la seguía por detrás y veía su hermosa pelaje, el recorrido fue un poco largo ya que tuvieron que subir por las escaleras llegando a una especie de habitación

-Que hay adentro-preguntaba la pequeña

-Atrás hay alguien que pasa lo mismo que tu-respondiendo a la interrogante de la niña, la puerta se empezó a abrir por acciones de la princesa y pudieron notar una habitación llena de juguetes donde pudieron divisar un pequeño saco morado

-Quien es-preguntaba la potrilla intentando agudizar su visión para reconocer al ser que estaba más allá

-No lo reconoces twilight-la pequeña hechicera mostraba un rostro de curiosidad y Confusión, a lo que la gobernante soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Mi pequeña estudiante has hecho algo que ninguna otro poni a podido hacer a tu edad y lo que te dio la oportunidad de convertirte en mi pupila-twilight tuvo una idea que le llego a la mente

-El dragón-respondía incrédula

-Correcto-ya no había distancia que separara a la princesa y a su estudiante del dragón, pudieron notar como jugaba con una pequeña carreta de juguete que tenía en su garra mientras dormía

-Princesa no debería estar con los dragones-preguntaba estupefacta la unicornio

-Recuerda que este dragón no tiene padres, además este pequeño dragón es distinto a los demás-twilight la escuchaba con atención

-Que tiene de diferente, porque yo lo veo igual que otros-

-Tiene una actitud pasiva y serena, y si se le enseña puede llegar a ser un dragón civilizado-la monarca se sentaba alrededor del pequeño dragón posicionando una ala sobre él a modo de hacerle saber que alguien estaba ahí

-Aun no entiendo porque estoy aquí-

Mi pequeña estudiante este dragón se criara acá y este dragón pasara por muchas dificultades-la princesa le dedicaba una sonrisa materna al dragón

-Pero es un dragón que dificultad puede tener, es el depredador máximo, nadie puede oponerse-twilight argumentaba de lo que había leído en su libro

-Me refiero a que no tendrá otros dragones con quien socializar y los ponis a veces pueden ser un poco...-la monarca intentaba buscar una palabra que no fuera tan fuerte

-Fríos-respondía secamente al recordar sucesos pasados

-Sabes que es más fácil superar algo cuando tienes a alguien que paso por lo mismo-twilight se puso a pensar sobre lo que le decía su mentora

-Quiere que me haga amiga de este dragón-

-Me gustaría que socializaras con el-

Los meses pasaban y la relación de twilight y spike que posteriormente fue llamado así, al principio era hablar con un bebe pero pasaron los años y el pequeño dragón empezó a tener una mentalidad de un poni de 14 años en el tuvo un amigo sincero el cual muchas veces gracias a él no se sentía tan sola

_**(Fin flash back)**_

_**(Narrador protagonista: pov twilight)**_

Porque... porque vino ese recuerdo a mi mente, el frío que despedía el lugar hacia que la unicornio tiritara y empezara a alejarse de la gran habitación oscura en ruinas que estaba actualmente, twilight se sentía extraña y volvía a preguntarse porque ese recuerdo exactamente llego a su mente, aunque debo agradecer porque ese recuerdo había hecho que pudiera moverme, en que estaba pensando, todavía queda la guardia real, intentaba convencerme, la verdad no estoy segura si la guardia era más poderosa que un alicornio, pero era la última esperanza, empecé a cursar un pasillo totalmente oscuro podía notar grietas y partes que le faltaba a la arquitectura deduje que mas allá de las paredes habían mas cuartos, intentaba hacer memoria de los libros de historia que había leído, pero era inútil había leído todos los libros de historia equestriana y jamás me tope con el castillo de discordia y definitivamente el castillo fue hecho por ponis, pude deducirlo por las terminaciones y porque había imágenes de ponis en las paredes en donde quedaba algo intacto, me encontraba cursando el pasillo y cada vez se volvía mas oscuro, me sentía asustada por suerte tenía un hechizó básico de iluminación, al pasar el tiempo me daba cuenta que iba bajando, deduje que se dirigía a las despensas de alimentos, pero no me quedaba otra que ir.

Cuando recorría el lugar me di cuenta que ya no iba en bajada así que me dispuse a buscar una forma de salir, grande fue mi sorpresa en encontrar varios cuartos conectadas al estrecho pasillo donde pude notar que entre los cuartos habían muchos fierros doblados y rotos, otra cosa que me llamaba la atención es que los cuartos no eran más grandes que una cocina y había muchas cosas rotas entre escombros, seguí recorriéndolo observando cada cuarto por si encontraba algo que me pudiera servir, y fue justo en las ultimas celdas encontré lo que podría describir como un diario, pero estaba un poco quemado por curiosidad empecé a leerlo grande fue mi sorpresa de lo que describía este diario

-Esta es una prisión-gritaba a lo que mi voz empezó a resonar por el lugar, me dio una mezcla de miedo y asco pensando que aquí estaban los criminales. Pero al seguir las páginas me encontré con información que me devolvió un poco la esperanza.

"Desde que he estado aquí no he podido dormir tranquilo, ese demonio de discord me tiene atormentado aquí, ese maldito cristal que absorbe mi vitalidad y energía, pero creo que se cómo eliminar a ese demonio. Si ocupamos su mismo cristal contra él lo derrotaremos me fije que es un cristal de color violeta solo ruego que alguien lo haga y nos li" la pagina estaba quemada y las demás paginas solo revelaban vivencias de su estadía en la cárcel

Un cristal que absorbe la energía, no entiendo nada de este lugar, empecé a alejarme del lugar y seguí recorriendo el tenebrosos castillo al pasar los minutos la oscuridad era total, lo único que iluminaba mi recorrido era mi cuerno lo cual me daba un radio de apenas 1 metro lo cual era muy difícil poder visualizar lo que había mi alrededor, no mentiré tengo miedo de este lugar pero me daría más miedo quedarme quieta por lo cual sigo mi camino, pero llegue a lo que denominaría como obstáculo supremo pude notar una larga alfombra roja o por lo menos lo era ya estaba toda sucia y rota, también me fije que era la sala más grande que he visto era comparada a la cámara donde está el trono de la princesa, todo el lugar estaba lleno de escombros, fui galopando paralelamente a los escombros intentando ver alguna salida, el lugar era amplio y me di cuenta de que no había salida mi magia empezaba a fallar, mi fatiga y dolor en el costado era insoportable baje mi cabeza a modo de resignación al darme cuenta que tendría que devolverme y aun pero a oscuras, a lo cual empiezo rápido a volver cuando en una de las esquinas observo algo pequeño y brillante al principio pensé que sería un vidrio pero la luz que despedía era violeta me dispuse a acercarme y lo que vi era un pequeño fragmento no más grande que una aguja, era tan pequeña que si no fuera por el brillo que despedía no sabría que es de color violeta, mi mente empieza a recordar lo que había leído en el diario

-será posible que este es el cristal que absorbe energía-hablaba en voz alta rogaba que el cristal fuera de ayuda, empezó a utilizar su magia de levitación para llevar el cristal a su rostro,

-que… pasa…-twilight tartamudeaba y empezaba a sentirse mareada sentía como si intentara levitar algo de 5 kilos, de inmediato anulo la levitación y pude notar que el cristal no se había movido pero si brillaba con aun más intensidad a lo cual contrastaba con el cuarto que estaba en completa oscuridad, me sentía débil, empecé a sentirme mal esto le hacían a los criminales de este castillo, intente usar mi magia de nuevo para levitarlo lo cual ahora si pude, en ese momento entendí que el cristal se lleno de mi energía por lo que ya no puede absorber mas de su capacidad

-Por celestia si es solo un fragmento el cristal completo podría matar a alguien-empecé sentir miedo y tristeza a aquel ser desafortunado que le aplicaron este horrible castigo, tome el cristal y lo escondí entre mi cabello, solté una pequeña risa

-nightmare creo que… perderás…-en ese momento mis ojos se cerraron de súbito y sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo, no me podía mover y mi mente se apago

_**Continuara:**_

_**Sé que es un capitulo muy lento, pero poco a poco se pondrá interesante, bueno no sé si esta noticia será positiva o negativa para los lectores pero la saga de nightmare tiene como par capítulos mas**_

_**El próximo capítulo es una historia paralela (lo que significa que el capitulo transcurre cuando twilight está en el castillo de discordia)**_

_**Sé que debí decir esto hace varios capítulos atrás pero gracias por los comentarios de verdad se agradase**_


	5. T1:lealtad o traicion

_**Capitulo 4: lealtad o traicion**_

_**(Narrador protagonista: pov nightmare moon)**_

Después de arreglar la situaciones en el ayuntamiento me dispongo a salir para dirigirme a canterlot y comenzar con mi reinado, ocupe el hechizo de teletransportación para salir de este pueblo asqueroso y dirigirme a mi nuevo castillo.

El hechizo me transporto afueras de la ciudad, donde observe varios grupos de guardias movilizando a los civiles

-creo que es hora de presentarme ante mis súbditos-solté una pequeña risa, tenía planeado algo especial para los rebeldes que se me opusieran, me dispongo a estirar mis alas para dar un pequeño vuelo hacia las construcciones más altas donde ocupe la voz real

-Habitantes de la ciudad de canterlot-mi voz resonaba a lo largo de toda la ciudad, me divertida ver la expresión de confusión de los nobles y las expresiones de seriedad y enojo de los guardias

-Yo nightmare moon la reina de la noche e derrocado a celestia, la monarquía solar a terminado para comenzar con la monarquía lunar-guarde un momento de silencio, pude escuchar la lluvia de comentarios por parte de la alta sociedad "la princesa desapareció " " nueva monarquía " y muchos de ese tipo, los guardias se empezaban a preparar un ataque contra mi

-todo aquel que se oponga a mi mandato será atormentado hasta morir-mi voz aumentaba de intensidad, todos los ponis tenían el hocico abierto y sus ojos estaban fijos en mi

_**(Narrador omnisciente)**_

Ustedes soldados lleven a los civiles a un lugar seguro-el poni de tierra de mayor rango señalaba a un pequeño grupo de soldados de bajo rango

-Si señor-respondían al unísono el grupo de soldados, mientras el grupo se separaba para cubrir mayor terreno y llevar a los ciudadanos a la zona de seguridad

-soldados formaciones de ataque-donde en ese momento un numeroso escuadrón de soldados tanto unicornios como pegasos se alineaba alrededor del edificio rodeandolo

-Nightmare o como te llames donde está la princesa, habla y seremos flexibles contigo-el comandante intentaba hablar lo más fuerte posible mientras los pegados se elevaban a una distancia segura rodeándola para que no se fuera volando

-que gracioso, creen que por ser mas pueden vencerme... a mi...-su cuerno empezó a brillar comenzando a ponerse el ambiente helado el sol comenzó a desaparecer quedando todo en completa oscuridad

-Señor no veo nada-comentaba uno de los soldados, los pegasos por el frío sus alas comenzaban a calarse al punto de empezar a fallar obligando a los pegasos a descender al piso

-Unicornios amarillos hechizo de iluminación nivel 5-en ese momento los unicornios que en su armadura tenían distintos gradientes de amarillo comenzaron a brillar sus cuernos

-Hechizo de iluminación nivel 5-gritaba el que parecía ser el unicornio al mando de ese escuadrón, en unos instantes aparecieron esferas de luz en sus cuernos del porte de una esfera de 1 mts de radio las cuales se elevaron a una altura aproximada de 9 mts las cuales pudieron iluminar tenuemente el lugar, moon se quedo estática viendo divertida como la guardia planeaba hacerle frente

-Manténgalas soldados, escuadrón de ataque apunten-de inmediato todos los unicornios apuntaron sus cuernos, mientras que los pegasos hacían lo imposible para volar, donde se subieron a las nubes que estaban arriba de la zona de combate preparándose para patear las nubes

Nightmare es tu última oportunidad antes de que ataquemos, ríndete y dinos el paradero de la princesa celestia-el poni de tierra miraba fijamente a la dama de noche analizándola para preparar su estrategia, por otra parte nightmare se quedo quieta sin mover más que su cuello para observar su alrededor, la poca luz que brindaban los hechizos de los unicornios no le permitían poder observar si habían testigos ya que si no había testigos no tenia caso jugar con ellos para demostrar su supremacía

-este es un verdadero astro... hechizo de iluminación nivel 30-en ese momento una pequeña esfera de color blanca aparecía en la punta de su cuerno el cual a una velocidad increíble se perdió en el cielo

-Ni... nivel 30-comentaba un soldado sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, en ese instante apareció una esfera de gran tamaño dando paso a la luna, donde su tenue brillo fue suficiente para tener una ligera visibilidad del entorno donde pudo notar que en efecto no había nadie, solo la guardia de su hermana

-que aburrido no hay nadie, bueno soldados sufrirán por su insubordinación-el cuerno de moon comenzó a brillar lo cual empezó con una pequeña esfera donde en un instante comenzó a crecer, los pegasos que estaban en las nubes no tuvieron tiempo para escapar por lo cual fueron congelados en el acto

División de defensa escudo-gritaba el poni terrestre, en ese instante todos los unicornios empezaron a dar paso a su conjuro de defensa

-Hechizo de defensa total nivel 8-gritaba el unicornio a cargo de la división de defensa donde se podía observar los tonos de azul de su armadura, en ese instante todos los guardias empezaron a formar una formación, eran 7 por lo cual los 6 formaron una formación hexagonal mientras que el unicornio capitán se quedaba en el centro

-rápido soldados-gritaba el poni terrestre al ver como la esfera gelatinosa se acercaba dramáticamente, la mayoría de los soldados se quedaron impactados al ver lo que se acercaba, no podían moverse, el escuadrón amarillo perdió la concentración lo cual causo que sus esferas se desvanecieran, el escudo campo fue levantado por los unicornios lo cual empezaba a colisionar con la esfera de moon, el poni terrestre no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa

-quizás seas alicornio y que tu magia sea 6 veces más fuerte que la de un unicornio normal-el poni de mayor rango comentaba para sus soldados, para que dejaran de sentir miedo, a lo que moon al notar que su magia no podía penetrar el escudo del escuadrón salto hacia abajo para acercarse más a la barrera y poder romperla, la distancia que separaba a moon de la barrera era casi nula donde ambos bando podían observarse

-pero después de ocupar tu magia en crear un astro y que hay mas unicornios no podrás romper esta barrera-el poni mostraba una sonrisa y empezaba a tener la esperanza de que podría defender equestria, moon por otra parte al estar casi al lado pudo escuchar su comentario

-que divertido crees que es mi máximo poder, recuerda que tengo esto-comentaba con sarcasmo moon al dirigir su casco a su frente, a lo cual el soldado comenzó a sentir pánico por su comentario, a lo que dirigió su mirada a donde fijaba su casco, grande fue su sorpresa al divisar la corona de la princesa celestia

-tu… tú la… matas-no pudo completar la oración, al ver una sonrisa sádica llena de satisfacción, lo cual hizo darle un escalofrió y darle la respuesta

-adiós soldaditos quizás les dé el placer de que se reúnan con su princesita-la joya que estaba en la tiara comenzaba a brillar de una manera intensa, los soldados solo pudieron observar sintiendo que era su fin, por otra parte los unicornios de la barrera mantenían sus ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrados para mantenerla, la joya comenzó a mostrar en su interior una sustancia acuosa donde varias chispas de colores viajaban hacia el cuerno de moon donde el aura oscura comenzaba a intensificarse

-es… un… potenciador de magia-hablaba por lo bajo, definitivamente supo que era su fin

-soldados… fue… un gusto y un placer ser su superior-evitaba mirarlos a la cara, fallarle a su equipo era lo más triste que podría pasarle, una lagrimas bajaron por su rostro, a lo que elevo su rostro al cielo

-para nosotros también-decía un subordinado donde sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro, pero el mantenía una sonrisa, todos entendieron que era su fin, las paredes de la barrera comenzaba a agrietarse donde comenzaba a colarse el frio, haciendo que todos temblaran involuntariamente, cada soldado tenia sensaciones distintas.

El escudo súbitamente se rompió, los millones de pedazos se esparcieron por el lugar dando a una tenue lluvia donde se congelaron por el frio de nightmare y desaparecieron, todo paso en segundos todos los soldados estaban congelados en la posición que estaban, moon por su parte anulo el hechizo sabía perfectamente que no debía derrochar la energía de la joya, la zona había una espesa niebla donde el frio reinaba

-los dejare en esta zona como recordatorio por su desobediencia-moon empezó cerciorarse de que todos habían quedado congelados, grande fue su sorpresa al notar algunos unicornios tirados que no habían sido congelados.

-porque no quedaron congelados si potencie mi magia-preguntaba nightmare al poder divisar a varios unicornios de armadura azul que comenzaban a levantarse dificultosamente, abrían sus ojos que estaban completamente en blanco para luego aparecer su pupila

-ya veo ustedes siete no fueron afectados por estar al centro del campo donde la energía mágica estaba más condensada haciendo un contraste con la mía debilitando mi magia elemental de agua, ser unicornios les salvo el pellejo-nightmare solo observaba meticulosamente como los soldados de levantaban para luego dar paso a una expresión de espanto al ver a sus compañeros caídos

-prepárense porque siguen ustedes-ese comentario más ver a tus compañeros congelados solo hicieron que el pánico se les subiera a la cabeza

-no espera… por favor, perdón tengo familia-respondía uno de los unicornios presa del miedo

-cobarde eres una deshonra-gritaba el unicornio

-Pe... Perdón capitán... pero tengo familia-decía llorando mientras se tiraba al suelo a modo de suplica, esa frase hizo eco en todos los soldados, lo que llevo una guerra interna a todos los soldados por una parte estaba su lealtad y por otra parte estaban sus familias moon noto su indecisión, estaba preparando para congelarlos pero entre el escuadrón

Noto a un semental de pelaje blanco con ojos y melena azul, moon comenzó a recordar la foto donde aparecía su víctima morada y también recordó que él era su hermano, nightmare pensaba en divertirse un rato con el

-Bien... hoy me siento generosa, si me juran lealtad les perdonaré la vida-a lo cual el soldado que estaba tirado levanto su cara bañada en lágrimas

-Oh gracias mi princesa-fue interrumpido por la dama de la noche

-tú no escoria me refería a ti-señalando con u casco al soldado de ojos azules, a lo cual shining sintió un escalofrío terrible, pero mantenía una expresión fija en moon

-Yo... puedo... preguntar porque me perdonaras la vida-a shining le costaba hablar con ella, los soldados quedaron incrédulos por escuchar ese dialogo

-Veo potencial en ti-se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento al soldado

-Yo... yo... -shining comenzaba a tartamudear su mente revoloteaban recuerdos tanto de su entrenamiento como la de su familia

-No tengo todo el día-gritaba iracunda, donde su cuerno volvió a brillar liberando el hechizo de congelamiento que inmediatamente recorrió a los 6 unicornios restantes congelándolos en el acto, shining no pudo evitar sentir un miedo inmenso, pero más que nada ira la cual por ella hablo sin pensar

-Eres... una maldita no había necesidad… ellos no podían defenderse-alzaba la voz iracundo a lo que nightmare se enojo ante ese comentario

-Imbécil te doy la oportunidad de vivir y así me pagas-

-yo soy fiel a la princesa celestia así que jamás te serviré a ti... porque nunca podrás... remplazar a la princesa celestia-moon recordaba como la poni violeta le había dicho lo mismo cosa que hizo que su ira despertara

-yo soy mucho mejor gobernante que mi hermana-alzaba la voz iracunda

-He... Hermana-shining escuchaba incrédulo, no podía procesar que fuera hermana de la dulce princesa celestia

-Y sabes lo que le hice a la potrilla que me dijo lo mismo que tu-moon esbozaba una sonrisa placentera, anhelaba ver la expresión del soldado cuando lo descubriera, por otra parte shining pensaba que quería asustarlo diciéndole lo que haría con el

-Que... paso... con ella-preguntaba con temor de lo que podría decir moon

-Está atrapada en un castillo sin salida, esa twilight sparkle-shining sintió una punzada en su pecho, se quedo estático, no podía articular palabra, en un instante se tiro al suelo sin decir ninguna palabra

-Que sucede donde quedaron tus energías-motón esperaba pacientemente su próximo movimiento

-Mentira, estas mintiendo -gritaba el soldado

-Quieres que la traiga-moon se le había ocurrido una gran idea para castigarlo, empezó a brillar su cuerno lo cual entre moon y armor aparecía una luz brillante de color oscuro dando paso a una unicornio tirada en el suelo

-Twili-shining sentía una mezcla de emociones felicidad, tristeza, ira e impotencia, sus lágrimas salían y empezaba a acercarse

-bueno ya es suficiente ella volverá a donde debe y a ti te mandaré a otro lugar-empezaba a formular el hechizo

-Espera por favor dejarla ir… a mi es al que quieres-shining se humillaba implorando para que la dejara en paz, moon sentía placer al ver como el poni que lo insulto se humillaba ante ella

-ella me insulto así que recibirá un castigo distinto al tuyo-moon soltaba una sonrisa

-no... Por favor ella no... Te lo suplico-shining comenzaba a desesperarse, pero al instante solo se le ocurrió una forma de ayudar a su hermana

-ahora conocerán su fi-moon no pudo continuar porque se fijo que el soldados hacia brillar su cuerno

-imbécil no tienes ninguna hechizo que pueda vencerme-shining continuaba concentrándose se veía el esfuerzo sobreponi que hacia

-que haces-moon veía como la poni se rodeaba del aura unicornio, donde desapareció en el acto, el soldado soltaba una sonrisa, se notaba como ocupo su último aliento en teletransportarla, moon veía al soldado inexpresivamente, donde comienza a acercarse lentamente

-me decepcionas soldado, tu final seria menos doloroso si no hubieras hecho eso-su voz sonaba fría, su cuerno comenzaba a brillar soltando una niebla oscura que se dirigía a los cascos del soldado caído

-sufrirás lentamente-la niebla se acercaba a la parte baja del soldado envolviéndolo, el soldado pudo sentir un frio que quemaba lo cual no pudo evitar retorcerse de dolor, comenzó con los cascos traseros hasta su torso dejando la cabeza sin congelar, el soldado solo podía cerrar los ojos ante el punzante dolor que sentía, dando un último suspiro de dolor para quedar totalmente congelado

-me pregunto a donde la habrá enviado-moon extendió sus alas para dirigirse al castillo donde seguramente estaban todos los ponis resguardados

-mi monarquía dará comienzo-donde despego del suelo y se dirigía al castillo

continuara


	6. T1:descongelar

_**Capitulo 5: descongelar**_

_**(Narrador protagonista: pov twilight)**_

Estaba consiente podía sentir la calidez que emanaba y la comodidad que sentía, al acomodarme quería seguir durmiendo, pero las punzadas de dolor de mi costado y de hambre no me la hacían fácil, me sentía débil y por nada del mundo quería levantarme, empezaba a sentir murmullos, pero los ignoraba, en un destello fugas recordé lo que había pasado en el castillo abrí mis ojos de golpe y lo más abierto que mis ojos me permitieron y pude divisar una mesita de noche donde habían vendajes, ungüentos y comida

-Fluttershy despertó-escuche atrás de mi, de golpe me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con la Pegaso arcoíris que me observaba

-Que bien despertó-la Pegaso de cabello rosa se dirigía a la mesita que estaba a mi lado para depositar a mi lado una bandeja de alimentos

-Debes tener hambre, aquí tienes comida-fluttershy me miraba de una forma dulce a lo que mi estomago resonaba

-Gracias-dije tímidamente, empecé a forzar mi mente para intentar recordar como llegue aquí pues después de todo estaba en el castillo y ahora estoy en este lugar

-Porque no fuiste a un medico-vire mi cabeza para encontrarme con dash mirándome seriamente, pude notar que mis ojos estaban recaídos

-No tuve tiempo-me sentía tonta mi cabeza no estaba a su 100%

-Tonta tuviste una hemorragia interna y tu costilla sufrió gran daño-ante el comentario pude ver que tenia vendado la zona que me dolía

-No seas dura rainbow, después de todo lo que ha pasado-pude ver que ella temblaba

-Nightmare-grite al recordar que ella era la causante de todo

-que paso con ella-le preguntaba a fluttershy, a lo que ella miraba para otro lado

-Te encontramos cerca del bosque tirada, que te paso-rainbow ignoro mi pregunta y tampoco creo que deba decir donde estuve

-Solo me desmaye… de seguro fue por el hambre y el dolor-me dispuse a comer lo que me habían dejado

-Con respecto a nightmare, ella se fue muchos dicen que se fue a canterlot-me comentaba rainbow al terminar de comer

-Muchas gracias por todo, pero debo retirarme mi dragón debe estar preocupado-me levantaba con dificultad y me dirigía a la salida

-espera-me gritaba rainbow detrás mío, voltee para ver que quería pude ver que tenían una mirada triste

-Lamento ser yo la que... lo diga, pero tu dragón está congelado... al igual que muchos del pueblo-durante todo el enunciado ella mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras que fluttershy tenía sus ojos escondidos detrás de su cabello. Al terminar de escuchar quede estática, mi mente no quería creerlo, pero recordé a la princesa congelada en el castillo de discordia mi mente empezó a jugar conmigo lo que antes veía se transformaba en spike congelado

-Twilight-me decía débilmente dash a lo que fluttershy pude ver unas lágrimas en su rostro, baje mi rostro solo pude ver el piso y como unas gotas caían libremente por mis mejillas hasta impactarse con el piso- no sollozaba, ni gritaba aun me quedaba estática sin poder creer lo que pasaba, mi cara empezaba a deformarse, mis ojos me empezaban a arder y seguía escuchando comentarios de los dos pegasos pero los ignoraba, rápidamente galope hasta abajo donde pude ver la puerta de salida, escuchaba como gritaban mi nombre, pero solo quería salir.

Al encontrarme afuera mire para todos lados mi visión era reducida entre lágrimas y la infinita oscuridad del lugar me dispuse a galopar hacia donde creía que estaba el pueblo, sentía un mar de dolores en especial de mi costado pero los obviaba solo me interesaba galopar y verlo con mis propios ojos los minutos pasaban y me detuve, ya estaba a punto de llegar al pueblo mi tristeza pudo más a lo que solté un amargo sollozo que me hizo caer al suelo donde llore por enésima vez, mis oídos al poco tiempo empezaron a registrar los gritos de las dos pegasos mi ánimo estaba totalmente devastado así que me aleje y me dirigí al pueblo evitando dejar que las pegasos me encontraran, el pueblo estaba casi desierto, las casas estaban cerradas y las cortinas no permitían ver más adentro, el frío era espantoso lo cual me permitía ver mi propio aliento por inercia me dirijo al lugar donde por mi error fue desterrada al castillo de discordia mi respiración poco a poco se tranquilizaba, pero en el fondo sentía miedo por lo que pasaría, pero algo dentro de mi me hacía sentir esperanza.

Es la hora de la verdad me decía mentalmente estaba a pocos cascos de llegar al ayuntamiento, lo cual al llegar escuchaba sollozos de ponis no eran muy altos pero se escuchaban empezaba a sentir que se me comprimía el corazón mi lógica me decía que debía haber ponis llorando lo cual me hacia deducir que todos fueron congelados, me empezaba a sentir culpable mi comentario desencadeno todo empecé a sentir miedo de que me culparan de que todos me señalaran con sus cascos e insultándome me quede estática por el momento mi mente se debatía entre entrar o no, la verdad no sé en qué momento pero empiezo a sentir algo en mi cuello lo cual de inmediato fijo mis ojos en donde venia la sensación donde me encuentro con dash y fluttershy mirándome yo al principio no sabía que hacer o decir el tiempo pareció congelarse por la falta de movimientos y sonidos del lugar

-Quieres que te acompañemos-me decía rainbow quitándome su casco de mi cuello

-Bueno… si no es mucha molestia-comentaba fluttershy con una mirada de timidez, yo no sabía qué hacer, pero hacerme la ciega ante esto no era una opción, di un movimiento de cabeza y me dispuse a entrar en el ayuntamiento acompañada de las dos pegasos, mis ojos intentaron abarcar todo lo posible ante la imagen de varios ponis congelados, pero lo más impactante fueron sus expresiones que iban desde la angustia y pánico y otros de llanto habían varios ponis llorando ante la imagen inerte de lo que pudieron ser familiares y amigos mis ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño bloque de hielo empezaba a tiritar y mi mente quedaba en blanco mis cascos me impulsaban a donde estaba spike mi mente me gritaba que no fuera deje de percibir todo lo externo y me concentre en mi recorrido me quede estática al estar frente a spike en una pose como si le doliera el corazón no lo pude aguantar y deje salir el liquido vital que expresaba mi corazón dolor y tristeza mi respiración volvía a descomponerse dando pasa a los sollozos que libraba mi boca agacho la cabeza en signo de vergüenza donde mi cuerno entra en el frio contacto de la espesa escarcha que rodeaba a spike mantenía mis ojos cerrados pero empezaba a penetrar una luz violeta donde al abrir de golpe pude ver como el hielo se derretía yo todavía estaba sin poder creer ver lo que pasaba hasta que todo el hielo se volvió agua que por consecuencia se condensaba spike empezaba a tiritar de frio donde por fin abrió los ojos

-twilight… estas viva-decía el dragón donde sus ojos se llenaban de alegría, yo todavía estaba consternada por lo que había pasado, pero en un instante deje a un lado ese pensamiento para abrazar fuertemente a mi amigo del alma

-spike… spike que felicidad-decía abrazándolo tan fuerte contra mi pecho

-pensé que jamás te volvería a ver-respondiéndole el abrazo

-que linda escena cierto rainbow-decía con una sonrisa tímida la pegaso de ojos turquesas

-me da felicidad… pero… esperen un momento… ¿cómo? Se derritió el hielo-lo cual hizo que me lo empezara a preguntar, empezaba a escuchar murmullos donde empecé a recordar que muchos ponis estaban en mi misma situación, pude divisar que entre los ponis se acercaba applejack

-twilight puedes ayudar también a mi hermano-decía la poni campirana, pude notar sus ojos de esmeralda que estaban rojos de tanto llorar

-yo… ni siquiera sé como lo hice-intentaba no darle falsas esperanzas, pero al momento de ver su cara triste no pude evitar intentar ayudarla

-lo intentare-me dirigí a donde se supone estaba el hermano de applejack

-bien twilight solo debes hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo-decía el pequeño dragón

Ese es el problema es que no se lo que hice-agachaba la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar lo que hice. Acaso llorar descongela el hielo, no… eso no puede ser, que mas… me decía en mi cabeza

-vamos twilight que hiciste-spike empezaba a presionarme, lo único que podía hacer era rascar mi melena como lo hacía siempre cuando me encontraba con un problema, al momento de hacerlo algo callo a mis cascos, era algo brillante y pequeño, al momento de mirarlo fijamente mi mente empezaba a recordar todo lo relacionado con ese cristal

-ESO ES-grite con euforia a lo que las pegasos, el dragón, y la poni de tierra se miraron confundido

-es el cristal… con el cristal podremos descongelar a todos-gritaba twilight a lo que los demás ponis al escuchar eso se dirigieron rápidamente donde el pequeño grupo

_**(Narrador omnisciente)**_

-escuchaste eso rarity-decía pinkie con una mirada triste donde estaban el señor y la señora cake

-si querida parece que encontraron la forma de descongelarlos-comentaba rarity para animar a su amiga

-entonces vamos-llevándose a rarity consigo

-entonces por favor descongela a mi hermano-le pedía applejack la gente empezaba a rodearlos murmurando comentarios como "será verdad" o "descongelen a mi hermanos"

-qué esperas descongélalos con lo que sea-alzaba la voz dash

-pero… no sé cómo hacerlo… veamos un hechizo descongelador… técnicamente seria aumentar la temperatura del entorno de un ser… pero es imposible en este momento necesito saber la temperatura del ambiente, la temperatura del objeto, analizar el flujo del aire, la densidad del liquido-twilight empezaba a enumerar en voz alta las variables a saber para aplicar un hechizo de temperatura, mientras tanto todos los ponis y los pocos pegasos y unicornios no entendían mucho de lo que hablaban

-solo haz lo que hiciste recién-decía applejack fríamente

-lo único que hizo fue… con mi cuerno tocar el hielo-llevaba el cristal a su melena cerca de su cuerno y toco con su cuerno la superficie lo cual el hielo empezó a derretirse , todos quedaron impactados con lo que vieron, lo cual al terminar de descongelarse applejack se tiro a donde su hermano donde lo abrazo y lloro de felicidad al verlo bien en ese momento todos empezaban a gritar "como lo hizo" y "descongela a tal poni" donde entre ellos estaban pinkie pie y rarity

-silencio-gritaba la unicornio violeta

-no se preocupen todos serán descongelados-lo cual ese comentarios hizo que todos victorearan y lloraran de felicidad.

_**Canterlot**_

(Narrador protagonista: pov nightmare moon)

Me encontraba sentada en mi trono relajándome después de arreglar unos asuntos

-que tranquilidad mañana empezara mi primer día como gobernante suprema-solté un suspiro a lo que en un instante veía algo centellar de arriba vire mi cabeza hacia el techo donde no encontré absolutamente nada

-qué extraño que era esa luz-en ese momento volví a ver pequeños resplandores

-es… la corona-estaba impactada su poder estaba siendo utilizado, pero no era yo el que activaba su poder, con mi magia empecé a quitármela ubicándola en frente de mi rostro donde vi como el cristal brillaba y como su poder disminuía

-porque… porque detente… no quiero que se gaste-empezaba a rotar la corona como si buscara una forma de evitar que el poder se gastara hasta que vi en una pequeña parte una fisura, un golpe tremendo me llego a la cabeza donde la respuesta fue revelada por mi mente

-alguien tiene un pedazo de este cristal y está ocupando su poder-gruñía entre dientes, pero al instante me tranquilice recordando que podía saber su ubicación, hice brillar mi cuerno donde en un instante pude saber la distancia y el sentido a recorrer

-otra vez ese pueblucho de poniville-me disponía hacer una teletransportacion para recuperar el cristal faltante.

_**Continuara:**_

Lamento mucho haberme tardado pero tuve 10 días muy agitados y con muchos trabajos el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo y después viene el epilogo gracias por leer


	7. T1:oscuridad parte 1

_**Capitulo 6: oscuridad parte 1**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Twilight estaba descongelando a los últimos ponis, donde fue victoreada por todos los ponis que la rodeaban, sin embargo ella sentía aun ese pequeño miedo de que algunos poni le señalara para culparla

-muchas gracias twilight prometo que voy hacer la mejor fiesta-decía alegremente la ponis rosa

-lamento ser pesimistas chicas pero aun tenemos el problema con moon-replicaba la poni granjera

-me pregunto dónde estará la princesa celestia-preguntaba fluttershy al grupo

-si ella estuviera aquí arreglaría la situación-complementaba a la respuesta de la Pegaso la unicornio de nieve pelaje, twilight no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta por recordar donde estaba la princesa, rarity noto el extraño comportamiento de twilight llegando a pensar que era por su presencia, su mente revoloteaba entorno a la situaciones donde quizás de una u otra forma insulto a la unicornio dando como resultado deseos de hablar de eso, pero el momento no era el indicado pensaba rarity

-y que haremos ahora-preguntaba twilight

-muy simple darle un buen golpe con nuestros cascos-se ponía en posiciones de ataque golpeando al aire, en ese momento el ambiente se ponía más y más frío hasta que en un momento apareció un destello azulado que dejo momentáneamente ciego a los ponis que estaban reunidos

-veo que alguien los libero de su prisión de hielo-moon mostraba una sonrisa siniestra de satisfacción, pero sus ojos denotaban otra cosa, demostraban un enojo supremo, todos los ponis quedaron impactados al ver nuevamente a la regente de la noche que anteriormente los había congelado, mientras los otros ponis que jamás la habían visto quedaron igual de impactadas al ver a una yegua un poco más baja que celestia, pero igual de imponente

-bien pequeños ponis si contestan correctamente los dejare irse en paz-moon avanzaba lentamente hacia el gran grupo de ponis que empezaba a retroceder por inercia

-quien... los... libero-empleaba la voz real de canterlot donde en cada palabra elevaba mas su volumen. Twilight si ya sentía miedo ahora estaba en pánico supremo, se agachaba y miraba hacia los lados, sus compañeras no estaban mejor, en un instante se teletransporto enfrente de un potro

-tú me dirás quien... los libero-nightmare se acercaba al potro que era la mitad de alto que la gobernante de la noche

-yo... yo...-balbuceaba el potro, su cara empezaba a deformarse en una de horror

-con que fuiste tú-gritaba con la voz real al potro intimidándolo aun mas disfrutando del semblante destrozado del potro

-no... Espere... yo no fui-el potro evitaba no mirarla a la cara, todos los demás solo se mantenían en silencio sin saber qué hacer

-entonces quien fue-moon golpeaba fuertemente su casco contra el piso

-fue... fue...-el potro por inercia viro su rostro hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban twilight y sus amigas

-con que están en esa dirección-moon se separó del potro para dirigirse hacia la dirección donde se encontraba twilight

-quien los libero-esta vez se lo pregunto a una unicornio

-por favor no me haga daño-la pequeña unicornio se tiro al suelo donde con sus cascos se tapaba los ojos y empezaba a sollozar

-quien los li-dirigiéndose a la Pegaso del lado, pero fue interrumpida porque rápidamente se alejo volando de moon lo cual la hizo enojar enormemente

-son todos uno ineptos ni siquiera es divertido sacar respuesta, entonces púdranse-moon libero su magia de congelamiento donde volvió a congelar todos en el acto, lo cual dejaba una espesa neblina que revoloteaba entorno al ayuntamiento

-que… que paso-se escuchaba una voz de un niño, moon ni se inmuto al escuchar una voz en la zona de acción de su ataque, la neblina comenzaba a disiparse dejando a 6 yeguas y un pequeño dragón abrazados por el susto de la magia de nightmare

-Como… tu otra vez-gritaba con indignación nightmare al ver que la pequeña unicornio tenía el cristal que le faltaba a su corona, por otra parte el pequeño grupo solo se limitaba a estar alerta del posible movimiento de moon aunque eso no impedía que temblaran por el miedo y la fría ambientación del lugar

-es… es horrible-fluttershy no pudo seguir observando por el miedo lo cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados

-oh no hermano-la poni campirana estaba al borde de la ira al ver de nuevo a su hermano congelado junto con las demás yeguas que se sentían impotente al ver el increíble poder de moon

-pero… porque no estamos congeladas-rarity preguntaba esperando que alguien pudiera responder a su interrogante

-que importa… vamos chicas hay que derrotar a moon-dash batía sus alas con fuerza, pero el ambiente frio no le ayudaba mucho, pero aun así era capaz de levitar con dificultad

-rainbow estas loca… no podemos atacar a lo bruto-twilight intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su temperamental amiga

-yo estoy de acuerdo con la Pegaso… hay que hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo a los demás ponis-applejack mantenía una mirada constante contra moon

-yo… bueno…-spike no podía articular palabra, después de todo el dragón conocía la magia por medio de twilight y el sabia lo peligrosa que puede ser

-bueno si ya terminaron… responderé la pregunta de esa unicornio-rarity se sentía ofendida al ser tratada como "esa"

-la razón es porque mi magia se deriva de este cristal y una de ustedes posee un fragmento de esta piedra y por la ley de la magia "magia derivada de un mismo punto no puede afectar a otra magia derivada del mismo punto"-si a algo le encantaba a moon era producir pánico a sus presas aunque eso le costara información vital para ganarle, por otra parte las yeguas que no eran unicornios no entendieron muy bien a lo que se refería

-en español profesora-comentaba dash al no entender a lo que se refería

-como no entendiste si fue clara en lo que dijo-twilight estaba indignada porque su compañera no entendió una de las leyes más básicas de la magia

-quiere decir que mientras tengamos ese cristal la magia de ella no nos puede afectar-rarity le traducía una de las leyes que tuvo que aprender de pequeña para sumergirse en el mundo de la magia, a lo que todo el grupo había entendido

-bueno… cambiando de tema si me entregan el cristal seré flexible y no las congelare-moon esperaba a la negativa del grupo pues ya tenía planeado algo especial a la unicornio que la desafío en el pasado

-ni de bromas jamás se lo daremos cierto chicas-applejack intentaba incentivar al grupo cosa que no sirvió de mucho para fluttershy ni spike

-porque no mejor somos todas amigas y evitamos esta pelea… ya sé porque no tenemos una fiesta-pinkie intentaba evitar que esta situación fuera peor de lo que estaba

-que buen chiste, porque mejor no te vas a tu casa niña-a lo que pinkie puso una cara triste

-el punto es que no te lo daremos-twilight tenía un punto de esperanza después de todo este cristal sería capaz de protegerlas, pero aun así si ella lo deseaba podría terminar rápidamente con todo

-bueno… era de esperarse de que no me lo darías, sufrirás el mismo destino que tu hermano-moon ya tenía una mirada y sonrisa satisfactoria al destrozar lo último de voluntad que le quedaba a la unicornio morada

-mi… mi hermano-twilight empezaba a recordar lo que le hizo a su mentora y a spike, su voluntad empezaba a flaquear

-porque-llenándose sus ojos de algunas lagrimas

-ese soldado se opuso a mí y me encargue de el… aunque… si me das ese cristal podría devolvértelo-twilight empezaba a vacilar, pero sabia en el fondo que ella no cumpliría su palabra

-twilight no estarás pensando en dárselo ¿verdad?-

-jamás te lo daré-twilight en un arranque de ira fijo su objetivo en uno de los pilares bases del ayuntamiento y gracias al potenciador de magia que poseía pudo arrancarlo fácilmente y arrojárselo a moon con una velocidad monstruosa a lo que moon sin inmutarse hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que el gran pilar girara entorno a su cuerno funcionando como pivote y sin reducir la velocidad fue redirigido hacia el grupo

-cuidado amigas-pinkie alertaba innecesariamente del proyectil que se dirigía a ellos, a lo cual todas se tiraron al suelo, pudiendo observar como el pilar destrozaba la pared dejando un gran hueco, el pilar choco afuera convirtiéndose en pedazos

-oh por celestia-fluttershy quedo impactada al ver que pudo haber muerto

-rápido chicas tenemos que salir-gritaba applejack levantándose rápidamente

-vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya, hay que enseñarle quien manda-dash batía sus alas con rapidez para levantarse

-estás loca viste el poder de ella-rarity sabía que ellas no podrían ganarle

-hay que salir tendremos mayor posibilidad si salimos de aquí-twilight fue la última en levantarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba

-spike… ¿spike donde esta?-

-No te preocupes twilight yo lo llevo-gritaba pinkie al llevar al pequeño dragón desmayado en su lomo

-no se escaparan-moon batió sus alas en un intento de volar, pero el frio del ayuntamiento no le permitían volar por lo cual tuvo que galopar para salir del ayuntamiento sin contar que tenía que evitar a los ponis inertemente congelados lo cual le daba una pequeña ventaja a sus adversarias

-Vamos twilight-se decía a si mismo galopando lentamente mientras sus amigas se adelantaban, el dolor de su costado no le permitía galopar con rapidez

-chicas separémonos… aunque deteste decirlo no podemos ganar-rainbow bajaba la cabeza en total resignación y vergüenza al dejar escapar a moon, a lo que todas se preparaban para separase hasta que se escucha la voz de moon en el cielo

-yeguas tontas, olvidan una cosa-las yeguas viraban su rostro al cielo para ver en la inmensa oscuridad del cielo donde la luna solo alumbraba lo suficiente para distinguir contornos y a moon haciendo brillar su cuerno

-están tan lejos de esa tonta unicornio que no podrán protegerse de mi ataque-la burbuja aparecía con gran rapidez dirigiéndose al grupo de yeguas que galopaban con rapidez mientras dash forzaba al máximo sus alas, mientras tanto twilight que estaba más atrás traspasaba la burbuja sin congelarse, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus compañera

-no… que hago-twilight intentaba pensar en algún hechizo leído anteriormente, pero rápidamente quedo tachado recordando que ese cristal le hacía inmune de la mayoría de hechizo usado a base del potenciador de magia, el ataque de moon se acercaba rápidamente a donde sus compañeras que intentaban escapar, twilight solo podía observar a moon desde arriba congelando todo a su paso, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea donde quizás pueda evitar que siga efectuando el ataque

-veamos distancia por altura-twilight intentaba recolectar información para hacer uno de los hechizos avanzados de magia, la teletransportacion, twilight sabía que si no hacía con el debido cuidado, y se equivocaba en las medidas probablemente sería su fin

-por favor… por favor que no me equivoque-twilight forzaba al máximo su cuerno, aunque estuviera a su 100% le sería imposible hacer este hechizo, pero para su suerte tenía el pequeño cristal, donde en una luz desapareció

-están acabadas ponis-moon seguía efectuando su ataque, cuando más arriba una luz aparecía mostrando a una unicornio que por efecto de gravedad caía del cielo

-oh no… calcule mal la altura… ahhhhhh-twilight gritaba en pánico al notar que estaba muy alto y si llegara a caer al suelo seria una muerte segura, moon escuchaba el grito de alguien desde allá arriba lo cual hace que nightmare vire para ver de qué se trataba y en ese instante twilight choca con moon donde se aferra fuertemente a su costado para no caer, pero logro su cometido ya que moon, lo cual hace que pierda su concentración y el ataque desaparece salvando a sus amigas de ser congeladas, por otra parte moon por el golpe empieza a caer en picada donde dificultosamente pudo estabilizarse en el vuelo, lo cual causo que su corona cayera al suelo

-mi corona-gritaba moon al no poder ir tras ella por el peso extra

-yo voy por ella-rainbow al acostumbrarse a la temperatura pudo volar con rapidez agarrando la corona evitando que se estrellara en el suelo

-no eres tan fuerte sin esto ¿verdad?-dash se burlaba de nightmare sabiendo que sin esto ya no era tan imposible vencerá, moon por su parte soltaba una pequeña risa que escalofriaba a todo aquel que la oía donde hacía pensar que nada bueno saldría después

-dime pequeña Pegaso que prefieres la corona… o tu amiga-moon rota en su eje de forma rápida lo cual hace que twilight caiga sin remedio del lomo de nightmare, dash por su parte era la única que podría ayudarla en ese momento

-fluttershy atrápala-rainbow rápidamente arroja la tiara a donde fluttershy mientras se tira en picada para rescatar a twilight, moon se limito a sonreír y al igual que rainbow se lanzo en picada para ir tras la corona

-la… la tengo-fluttershy tenía la corona en sus cascos, pero al momento de ver que nightmare se acercaba a una velocidad de embestida colosal queda tan impactada por el miedo que no podía moverse

-fluttershy cuidado-pinkie en un rápido movimiento embiste a la Pegaso haciendo que saliera del rango de embestida de moon, pero a la vez haciendo que la corona saliera disparada por el aire

-yo…la… tengo-applejack haciendo uso de sus fuerte extremidades, fue lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar la corona con su hocico, rarity al ver toda esta escena pudo notar que mas allá había un punto que brillaba donde posteriormente se dio cuenta que era el cristal que utilizaba twilight

-de seguro se le cayó, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo-rarity fue en busca del cristal mientras dash dificultosamente dejaba a twilight en el suelo

-por poco y no la cuentas-comentaba dificultosamente dash por el esfuerzo de traer volando a twilight

-gracias-twilight saltaba del lomo de su compañera, donde en un instante se dio cuenta que el cristal había desparecido

-malditas niñas-moon gritaba tan fuerte que se podía escucha a muchos metros a la redonda

-el juego a terminado-empezaba a reunir mucha energía en su cuerno a tal punto que empezaba a soltar chispas en grandes cantidades

-que hará ahora-fluttershy temblaba más de lo común

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-pinkie intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga a pesar de que ella tenía también miedo, moon por su parte se volvió más iracunda ya que ese comentario la hizo entender de que creían que ella no tenía el valor suficiente para matar ponis

-eso crees pues entonces muere-salió un rayo azulado con toques eléctricos en dirección a pinkie, por su parte quedo perpleja y por el miedo tampoco podía moverse

-pinkie cuidado-applejack corría lo más rápido posible para embestirla y evitar que no saliera lastimada

-no… jamás llegare-en un intento de suerte y habilidad lanza la corona como obstáculo entre pinkie y moon, en ese instante por haber practicado tantas veces el tiro a la herradura el tiro acertó haciendo que el cristal de la corona empezara a absorber el ataque de moon, mientras pinkie solo podía observar el extraño suceso

-no… mal… dición-en un intento moon logra interrumpir su ataque quedando muy débil por otra parte la corona caía al suelo donde comenzaba a brillar en un color más oscuro, pinkie se acercaba levemente y pudo observar como el cristal empezaba a romperse en pedazos y a vibrar fuertemente

-que le pasa… a la corona-pinkie tenía la boca abierta no sabía si era bueno o malo lo que le pasaba a la corona, el cristal empezaba a escapar una fuerte luz donde se formaban las grietas a tal punto que estallaron haciendo que cada pedazo saliera disparado en varias direcciones, lastimosamente pinkie pie recibió uno de los pedazo directamente en su hombro el cual quedo incrustado en su hombro rápidamente quedo con los ojos abiertos, donde su mirada se perdía en el vacio

-pinkie-applejack le hablaba a su amiga esperando una respuesta de ella, pinkie comenzaba a oscurecerse y su cabello se volvió a uno lacio

-pinkie estas bien-fluttershy con su tono casi audible

-estoy mejor que nunca y me llamo pinkamena diane pie-pinkie tenía una mirada sádica combinado con sus colores lúgubres y su peinado en forma de cascada lisa sin mencionar la oscuridad del lugar la hacían intimidante

-gracias por preguntar por mi… amigas-applejack y fluttershy viraron donde provenía esa voz encontrándose con rarity, lo cual pudieron observar como sus colores se había vuelto más lúgubres y su peinado también se había vuelto en cascada, pero a diferencia de pinkie ese era más larga en la parte de adelante y la parte de atrás dejando corto a los lados

_**Continuara**_

Bueno que puedo decir originalmente era solo un episodio el final después al escribirlo lo dividí en dos, pero ahora se me ocurrió otra idea que agregar por lo cual quizás se dividan en 4.

Honestamente no sé si hacer un final de 2 parte(sin los sucesos agregados) o el final de 4 parte (hay mas sucesos que en el final que tiene dos parte)

Me gustaría que alguien comentara cual de los dos finales quieren (eso me haría muy feliz) (rango una semana)

También si quieren dejar alguna opinión y recuerden mas reviews mas rápido saldrá XD


	8. T1:oscuridad parte 2

_**Oscuridad parte 2**_

_**Aclaración el texto está dividido en 4 partes en donde las 4 situaciones pasan simultáneamente (en resumen empiezan al mismo tiempo y terminan al mismo tiempo) las escenas tienen el numero adelante**_

_**1-nightmare moon**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-no... Esto es... malo-moon jadeaba con fuerza, su equilibrio en el aire comenzaba a romperse y sus alas empezaban a perder fuerza por lo cual comenzaba a descender hacia al suelo, su rostro quedaba expectante ante tal acontecimiento en donde su amado potenciador de magia se había sobrecargado y estallado en múltiples pedazos

-me... duele... que... me...-entre jadeos, moon no lograba completar el enunciado pues sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba para dar comienzo a un pequeño escape de humo en su cuerpo por lo cual nightmare ya tenía una pequeña idea del porque, su cuerpo negro como la noche comenzaba a cambiar a una tonalidad mas azulada, su cuerpo empezaba a volverse más pequeño acompañado de leves gruñidos que daban a denotar lo sutilmente doloroso proceso

-no... Aun no-moon entrecerraba los ojos forzando sus dientes para no perder en la batalla de voluntades que se llevaba a cabo en su parte interna, luego empezaba a soltar un alarido donde su voz empezaba a pasar a una más aguda y con un tono menos imponente, su cabellera comenzaba a reducirse de tamaño, después empezaba a sentir retorcijones donde por último sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer un brillo iluminando sus ojos azules

-no... No quiero perder el poder-moon dificultosamente hacia todo lo posible para evitar ceder a las demandas de su cuerpo y mente donde una parte de ella quería rendirse y dejar que su cuerpo se modificara, moon comenzaba a tambalearse comprimiendo al máximo su cuerpo evitando que pasara lo inevitable, por otra parte al momento de observar detenidamente el suelo pudo observar uno de los fragmentos enterrado levemente en el suelo

-el... cristal-nightmare pensaba en la fortuna y desgracia de haber encontrado uno de los fragmentos donde forzadamente se movía para alcanzarlo, una parte de su mente batallaba para que se alejada del objeto mientras que otra parte motivaba al cuerpo a que se acercara

-un... poco mas-a escasos centímetros moon arrastrándose por el suelo estaba a poco de conseguir toca el cristal

-no… por fa-la mirada de nightmare se había vuelo en una de impotencia y tristeza luchando por resistirse de la tentación que mostraba en el fondo de su consiencia expresando unos ojos azulados donde escapaban unas lagrimas que hacían brillar levemente su iris, en ese instante fue interrumpida por ella misma

-de ninguna manera quiero ser débil-motón gritaba el enunciado mientras sus ojos se volvían en unos de ira total opacándose totalmente y dio un último esfuerzo tocando con su caso el cristal que brillaba con un aura sombría, donde comenzaba a brillar rápidamente

-si el poder infinito-el cuerpo de moon comenzaba a brillar en donde poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a su estado original lo cual nightmare con una mirada de placer dejaba que el cristal hiciera todo el trabajo

-perfecto-moon se erguía mostrando su imponente figura, por otra parte anteriormente había notado como el cristal se aferro al casco derecho donde al movilizarse no molestaba pues el cristal había adoptado un estado las acuoso

-qué extraño comportamiento adopto el cristal, bueno ahora a eliminar a esas ponis-moon se sentía humillada que un grupo de niñas se hubieran mofado de ella, al instante despego al aire para buscar a sus 6 presas

_**2-pinkie pie y rarity**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov pinkie pie**_

-…-me quedaba en silencio observando como applejack me miraba con una mirada de desconfianza, miles de recuerdos me llegaban a la mente recordando como compartí momentos con applejack

-dirás con una impostora-escuchaba mi voz en mi mente al principio no entendía porque mi mente me decía eso

-claro que no, applejack ha sido mi amiga-pensaba en mi mente, a lo que mi cabello vibraba intentando esponjarse mientras observaba como el cristal intentaba solidificarse

-estás loca se burla de ti a tus espaldas-al escuchar la frase miraba hacia el suelo, mi cabello levemente esponjado volvía a caer de forma lacia y veía como el cristal en mi hombro se esparcía y se volvía mas liquido apegándose a mi pelaje, podía escuchar como applejack me hablaba pero cada vez se oía mas distorsionada hasta el punto de no escuchar

-claro que no applejack siempre me ha acompañado… ella es mi amiga-levantaba mi vista para verla donde ella se acercaba a mí con una expresión preocupada

-amiga… dime cuantas veces a tomado como excusa el trabajo para no estar contigo, de seguro se ríen de ti toda su familia-la voz resonaba en mi mente, me comenzaba a cuestionar, pero en fondo sentía que era verdad applejack no piensa igual que yo

-yo… yo…-ya no podía pelear mas yo misma estaba en lo cierto, me sentí una tonta en pensar que ella era mi amiga

-que tonta he sido-comentaba pinkie tomando una posición firme

-pinkie de que corrales hablas-applejack tenía una impresión de confusión al instante su voz la escuchaba fuerte y clara. Sentía enojo por haberse burlado de mi, tenia tanto deseos de golpearla y tirarla al suelo pero… muy al interior me demandaba a no golpearla

-eso no te importa-respondía secamente y movía mi cabeza hacia el otro lado. En mi mente compensaba a ver recuerdos de los momentos en que había rechazado salidas conmigo por su estúpido trabajo y muchas otras situaciones en donde se dejaba en claro lo mal amiga que era

_**Narrador protagonista: pov rarity**_

-rarity si no es mucha molestia estas... bien-fluttershy me preguntaba en su tono tímido

-no es nada... "querida"-no puedo creer lo descarada que es, pude haber muerto en cascos de esa rufián de moon, tenia tantos deseos de gritarle y hacerla… llorar, tenía la necesidad de verla llorar

-bien… ahora te preocupas, hasta el momento no has hecho nada solo acobardarte-elevaba mi voz, extrañamente pinkie ni applejack venían hacia acá, honestamente me daba igual, ellas tampoco se preocuparon por mi

-yo… yo…-ella empezaba a soltar finas lagrimas, sentía entre placer y tristeza, donde algo al interior me seguía motivando a seguir gritándole para que explote en llanto

-pues er…- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, una parte de mi no me dejaba seguir sacándole cosas en cara, a la vez veía como ella había movido su rostro hacia el lado cerrando los ojos, una parte de mi empezaba a hacerme sentir mal, por otra parte sentía que algo en mi lomo se estaba empezando a despagar, vire mi rostro para observar una especie de sustancia que empezaba a contraerse extrañamente no me inmute al verlo es más una parte de mi me decía que debía sentirme feliz

-pe… perdón-volví a virar mi rostro para entrar en contacto con fluttershy donde al verla me sentí una horrible poni al haberle gritado de esa manera

_**3-twilight y rainbow dash**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-apresúrate twilight-rainbow dash galopaba de forma moderada mientras su compañera intentaba seguirle el paso

-espera… recuerda que no puedo galopar bien-twilight se forzaba a si misma en apresurarse después de todo sus compañeras se estaban enfrentando a moon, dash al escuchar eso recordaba que ella fue la causante de su daño

-lo siento… en serio si pudiera te llevaría en mi lomo, pero…-dash se detenía para darle tiempo a twilight de que la alcanzara

-no importa, te estoy muy agradecida después de todo me salvaste la vida-al momento de alcanzarla ella se detuvo de inmediato

-como están tus alas-preguntaba mientras dash miraba hacia los lados intentando idear una forma convincente de decir que sus alas estaban bien

-soy la pegaso más rápida de equestria, en unos momentos mis alas recuperaran su movilidad y podre volar, pero mejor apresurémonos hay que ayudar a fluttershy y a las demás-dash volvía a galopar, pero esta vez reduciendo su velocidad, twilight se sentía un poco culpable porque al salvarla fue tanta la fuerza que tuvo que batir sus alas que ahora estaban entumidas.

_**3-ayuntamiento**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

La oscuridad era notable al interior del ayuntamiento donde comenzaba a filtrarse un liquido hacia el exterior la situación no era muy prometedora para el grupo de yeguas que estaban peleando contra nightmare moon puesto que todos los ponis comenzaban a descongelarse donde posteriormente caían al suelo débiles por efecto del frio y del agua

-donde estoy-exclamaba débilmente uno de los ponis quien al abrir los ojos solo lograba ver una oscuridad infinita

-creo… que ya morí-el poni volvía a cerrar sus ojos donde volvia a entrar en un profundo sueño, todos los ponis congelados pasaban por lo mismo donde posteriormente volvían a cerrar sus ojos creyendo que estaban muertos por la oscuridad curiosamente el ayuntamiento se había desmoronado levemente, donde la única salida que fue hecha por nightmare moon bloqueada por varias rocas

_**4-shining armor**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov armor**_

-armor… armor despierta-escuchaba una voz y sentía como me empujaban levemente intentando que me despertaran, abrí levemente los ojos encontrándome con varios de mis compañeros soldados

-que… que paso-me levantaba dificultosamente a lo que mis compañeros soldados me ayudaron a levantarme

-soldado me alegra que este bien-el poni terrestre de mayor rango estaba al frente de el, en ese momento se le vino todos los recuerdos referente a nightmare y aun mas importante sobre su hermana

-que paso con nightmare… mi hermanita-contestaba de una forma rápida y exaltada mi preocupación por twily llego al tope

-soldado necesito que junto a su escuadrón vaya a resguardar la zona y a los civiles es probable que nightmare aun este aquí y necesitamos que su grupo ayude en la defensa de la capital-durante ese comentario shining recordaba que afortunadamente había logrado enviar a su hermanita lejos de moon enviándola a poniville, pero aun así estaba muy preocupado por no saber la ubicación exacta quizás había parado en algún lugar deshabitado

-señor solicito permiso para ir a poniville a protegerlo de la posible amenaza de nightmare moon-shining por acción de sus nervios había hecho lo primero que le vino a su cabeza lo cual al terminar de decirlo se había dado cuenta que había hecho una petición por demás estúpida, lo cual su capitán al mando había hecho una expresión de desconcierto

-soldado que clase de petición es esa, nuestro deber es proteger a canterlot no aun pequeño poblado donde es obvio que nightmare nunca atacaría un lugar tan poco importante, shining se comenzaba a desesperar por notar que no le permitiría ir a poniville

-por favor señor-shining al ver que no servía de nada no tuvo más opción que revelar sus verdaderas intenciones

-es que mi hermanita esta hay y se que puede estar en peligro-shining estaba nervioso ante la posible respuesta de su comandante

-lo lamento armor, pero ante esta amenaza necesitamos a todos los soldados aquí sin mencionar que no hay pegasos disponibles que te lleven a poniville y los unicornios no pueden gastar energía en teletransportarle-shining solo podía mirar el piso con resignación ante la dolorosa respuesta de su superior

-lo siento armor-shining por su parte recordaba las razones por la que se había hecho soldado, y la razón era proteger a su nación, pero más que nada proteger a los que mas amaba entre ellas su única y pequeña hermana

-lo siento, pero no puedo-shining se retiraba galopando dificultosamente

-soldado adonde cree que va-su superior lo miraba con enojo observando cómo se alejaba lentamente

-debo ir a proteger a mi hermana-

-la insubordinación puede costarle la expulsión a la guardia real e incluso a una corte marcial por traición-shining se quedo estático ante las palabras de su superior, donde empezaba a meditar que por esta decisión podría echar a perder todo su esfuerzo, pero rápidamente eligió lo que era más importante para el

-entre a la armada para proteger a los que amo si ellos mueren no tendría a quien proteger-en ese momento salió galopando a toda velicidad dejando a su superior con varios soldados viendo como se alejaban

-soldados muévanse hay que cubrir terreno-a lo que los demás soldados respondían al unisonó "si señor"

-que hare-shining galopaba por la ciudad intentando idear una forma de llegar a poniville sin la ayuda de los pegasos o unicornios, rápidamente pensó en el tren, pero al momento de llegar a las estaciones no habían trenes ni personal, a shining solo le quedaba una ultima opción el cual era el mismo teletransportarse e ir a poniville, lo cual comenzaba a concentrar su magia en su cuerno, pero lastimosamente fue insuficiente

-soldado-armor viro rápidamente donde vio a 4 soldados de la división de defensa con miradas serias

-oh no-era lo único que podía comentar al saber lo que pasaría en ese momento

_**Ahora las escenas están cronológicamente**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov nightmare moon**_

-bien donde están esas ponis-nightmare intentaba buscarlas desde el cielo, donde rápidamente pudo ver la posición de 4 de ellas y a unos metros las otras 2 que se acercaban al grupo, también pudo ver como 2 de ellas tenían parte del cristal apegadas a su cuerpo y como sus cuerpos habían cambiado ligeramente

-ya entiendo-comentaba mientras miraba su casco observando el cristal que se había extendido en gran parte que estaba en un estado mas acuoso

-el cristal se adhiere a los seres vivos entregándoles un poder aun mas grande-moon sacaba su deducción ocupándose como ejemplo a ella misma, emprendió el vuelo para acercarse silenciosamente a donde los 4 ponis, donde al escuchar y observar pudo observar que la ponis que tenían el cristal adherido a sus cuerpo mostraba características similares a las suyas cuando fue su primera vez con el cristal pero también vio que las personalidades de ambas se había vuelto más negativas, entonces recordó lo que había pasado con su magia y el cristal

-el cristal quedo cargada con mi energía negativa… entonces corrompió a esas dos ponis-al decir eso en voz baja solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa malévola

-ni siquiera tengo que ensuciarme mis cascos puesto que se destruirán entre ella-nightmare se sentó en una de las casa para poder ver el espectáculo, donde al momento después busco con su mirada a las otras 2 yeguas faltante pero se encontró con otra cosa

-porque el ayuntamiento sale agua-al momento de terminar de comentar sintió una idea que golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza

-se descongelaron-rápidamente recordó que ese hechizo lo ocupo en base a su potenciador de magia donde dedujo que al romperse el hechizo había expirado

-entonces celestia esta…-rápidamente se levanto para hacer brillar su cuerno

-no me quitaras el trono celestia esta vez te eliminare-con una luz desapareció para dirigirse al castillo de discordia y enfrentar a su hermana

_**Continuara**_

_**El próximo episodio será parecido porque sucederán paralelamente los acontecimientos**_


	9. T1:oscuridad parte 3

_**Capitulo 8: oscuridad parte 3**_

_**Situaciones paralelas (3)**_

_**Situación 1 nightmare vs celestia**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

En lo más recóndita parte del castillo de discordia se encontraba celestia sentada sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado desde el retorno de su hermana, sus ojos miraban el vacío recordando por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar a su corta edad lo cual solo le hacía sentir una horrible tristeza y culpa, celestia se mantenía estática, sus deseos de irse de ese lugar eran enormes, pero sentía miedo de tener que enfrentar el pasado, de tener que enfrentar a su hermana

-...-se mantenía en silencio reinando un silencio espectral en el castillo, pasaron los minutos mientras celestia reordenaba su mente mientras que en la oscuridad se concentraba un tumulto de magia que hacía a la monarca del sol girar su cabeza sabiendo que se acercaba lo inevitable

-...-moon al aparecer se quedo estática y observaba detenidamente a su enemiga que yacía sentada en el rincón en donde la había colocado, se mantenía en silencio al igual que su hermana manteniendo lo que sería una batalla de miradas mientras moon analizaba a su contrincante preparando su próximo movimiento la hermana tan solo le hacía revivir los recuerdos que tanto atesoraba en su mente

-hermana-celestia aun se mantenía sentada en el suelo obligándose a si misma a mirar a su hermana

-no me digas hermana-la voz de nightmare retumbaba por todo el lugar escuchándose varios ecos que viajaban a lo largo del castillo por varios segundos haciendo el énfasis correspondiente a oídos de celestia sin embargo a la vez iban cargados de una gran tristeza

-no soy tu hermana-acabando su enunciado y mirando fijamente a su hermana donde su mirada se mantenía en una frialdad total

-luna... tu no... Eres así estas cegada por el mismo poder que eliminamos juntas-celestia mantenía una mirada melancólica al temer que tendría que pelear con su propia hermana

-ahórrate tus consejitos de hermana mayor que ya no me sirven-moon mantenía su tono frio descargando toda su ira contra su hermana, la poca luz que se filtraba a graves de las grietas del castillo cumplían la poca función de iluminar tenuemente la figura de ambas

-hermana por favor… no hagas esto, el cristal te está engañando te está mostrando una mentira-el suave tono de celestia minimizaba los deseos de pelear con ella, pero en su mente se desataba el debate entre sus emociones

-_solo te quiere engañar luna a los días después te dará el lomo te lo aseguro_-la voz de moon golpeaba con fuerza su subconsciente

-pero...-luna intentaba entrar en razón en cuanto a las palabras de su hermana, deseaba fervientemente volver a tener la linda relación de hermanas que tenían, pero fue interrumpida

-_pero que... si fuera verdad ya lo hubiera hecho, tan solo lo dice porque tú eres más poderosa_-abruptamente moon iba ganando mientras la voluntad de luna se iba debilitando

-ya te dije que te ahorres esas mentiras-moon gritaba para no tener que escuchar los comentarios de celestia donde usaba la telequinesis para levantar unos de los escombros y lanzarlo directamente a lo que celestia usando el poder de sus alas se movió rápidamente para evitar el proyectil

-luna solamente te está usando... por favor detente-nightmare en sus ataques de ira seguía lanzándole escombros que encontraba a su alrededor

-que pasa celestia porque no usas magia-comentaba sínicamente nightmare, mientras celestia con su elegante batió de alas lograba evadir todos sus ataques

-que pasa atácame sino, no me sentiré satisfecha-nightmare quería verla sufrir, pero si ella no se defendía su venganza no tendría sentido

-que piensas hacer celestia-moon había detenido su lluvia de ataques para dialogar un rato con su hermana

-...-celestia se mantenía en silencio ella sabía que le había drenado toda su magia y energía por lo que ella debía racionalizar lo poco que le quedaba

-luna... debes luchar contra... el-decía entre jadeos lo cual a nightmare le seguía enojando lo cual le lanza un rayo mágico que impacto directo en el pecho lo cual la tiro al suelo

-solo dices eso porque tengo la energía para matarte, no eres más que una embustera-moon le gritaba con tono de superioridad lo cual empezaba a mirar con vergüenza a su hermana

-eso no es verdad...-celestia hacia todo lo posible por levantarse pero su cuerpo la traicionaba volviendo a caer al suelo

-solamente quiero que vuelvas a mi lado-la voz de la monarca comenzaba a quebrarse dejando soltar leves sollozos que se iban intensificando con el paso de los segundos, moon no podía ver su rostro pero si escucharla

-quiero que estés a mi lado, me siento tan sola sin ti-estaba en audibles sollozos

-mi hermana quiere que vuelva-sonaba un eco en la mente de nightmare

-_no solo es un teatro barato hecho por celestia al final ella te traicionara una vez más_-se escuchaba el llanto de su hermana

-eso no suena a teatro, quiero abrazarla y reconfortarla-

-_acaso quieres volver a ser débil_-

-solo quiero estar con mi hermana-resonaba esa frase al final lo cual el cuerpo de moon comenzaba a perder poder

-no espera-el cuerpo comenzaba a modificarse lo cual moon intentaba nuevamente resistirse ante el cambio de su cuerpo

-...-celestia empezaba a compensar su respiración dejando levemente de llorar pero aun estaba tirada en el suelo sin saber que sucedía con su hermana

-que... bonito teatro lástima que tu alumna y todo tu pueblo está a punto de perecer-aun se resistía para poder controlar el cuerpo de luna, celestia abría sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso

-no... Que has hecho hermana-celestia se levantaba dificultosamente y con lentitud

-jajajaja... digamos que pronto perecerán mientras nosotros estamos aquí y si no me derrotas no te dejare pasar-moon soltaba una carcajada de cinismo esperando la reacción de celestia

-no... luna...-celestia se debatía entre lo que tenía que hacer lo cual llegaba veredicto de cumplir con su deber de enfrentar a su hermana para salvar a su pueblo y a su alumna

-lo siento hermana… pero debo derrotarte y proteger a mi pueblo-celestia adoptaba una posición y mirada firme pero en el fondo le dolía enfrentar a su hermana sin contar que tenía grandes desventajas

-_lo ves luna ella no está pensando en ti_-moon le hacia oír solamente el dialogo de celestia "lo siento hermana debo derrotarte" lo cual luna que forcejeaba por salir

-pero... si ella-fue interrumpida por nightmare

-_tan solo le importa derrotarte aun cree que es la potrilla inocente e inepta de siempre_-luna deja de forcejear entregando el control de su cuerpo a moon quien ya no tuvo que forzar su cuerpo

-bueno celestia comencemos con el duelo-rápidamente varios escombros de varios tamaños se elevaban donde celestia calentaba sus alas

_**Situación 2: shining armor**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Shining se encontraba rodeado por varios soldados de su la división de defensa

-que... sucede-shining estaba nervioso ante la presencia de varios soldados después de haber dejado a la guardia

-tranquilo armor-uno de los soldados se saca el casco para mostrar su rostro y crin

-iron-el soldado asentía mientras los demás se sacaban sus cascos

-chicos-armor no evitaba llenarse de felicidad y nostalgia al ver quizás por última vez a sus amigos

-armor... escuchamos tu conversación con nuestro superior-armor cambio su semblante a uno triste

-ustedes creen que no hago lo-en ese instante fue interrumpido por su amigo iron

-armor no digas eso-shining quedo intrigado por la respuesta

-lo más importante es la familiar yo haría lo mismo, es más si no lo hicieras no sería caspas de llamarte compañero-lo cual al momento sus otros amigos afirmaban

-pero... no puedo llegar a poniville-armor bajaba la cabeza

-por esa razones estamos aquí nosotros ocuparemos nuestra magia para teletransportarte-shining levanto la cabeza sorprendido por lo que dijo

-¿en... serio?, pero si nightmare esta aquí necesitaran toda la magia posible-

-es obvio que no está aquí además somos 4 la magia gastada no será tanta-shining quedo conmovido por sus amigos

-chicos... yo...-

-espera-armor le puso toda su atención a uno de sus compañeros

-si quieres decirnos algo, debes invitarnos a tomar un trago de sidra-shining no pudo evitar soltar una risa

-bien prepárate-lo unicornios rodearon a shining lo cual hicieron brillar su cuerno lo cual en un fenómeno luminoso desapareció en el acto

_**Situación 3: mane six**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Mientras twilight y dash se iban acercando a donde sus compañeras a paso lenta por los grandes esfuerzos físicos que hicieron previamente donde empezaban a escuchar las discusiones de sus amigas

-porque estarán discutiendo-

-no lo sé, pero… y moon- comentaba twilight que al ver hacia adelante veía algo que brilla lo cual dedujo que era

-el cristal-alzaba la voz twilight el cual por la situación intento galopar deprisa haciendo un gran impulso con sus extremidades inferiores lo cual lo único que logro fue sentir un gran dolor en su costado y lomo

-ahh-twilight se detuvo en seco al no poder seguir galopando

-yo voy por el-dash de inmediato galopo a toda velocidad para llegar a donde el cristal, cuando llego se percato que era más grande que el pequeño fragmento que poseía twilight pero aun más pequeño que el de la corona

-qué extraño, bueno no importa, despídete moon con esto te ganaremos-dash se disponía a tomarla con el casco cuando el cristal comenzó a vibrar y antes de entrar en contacto el cristal se adhiero el casco de dash el cual paso a un estado mas acuoso y dash comenzaba a sentir un efecto de mareo

-dash lo tienes-decía twilight mientras dash sentía como la energía corría por sus venas y en un instante vuela a donde sus compañeras

-vete a casa cerebrito no te necesito para derrotar a moon-gritaba mientras se alejaba

-y ustedes porque aun no se van-comentaba dash al grupo de 4 yeguas las cuales dirigían su atención hacia dash

-perdón-preguntaba applejack

-para que están aquí si yo la asombrosa rainbow dash sola puede contra moon-el grupo se quedaba en silencio

-además no quiero compartir el crédito con ustedes-rainbow miraba a todas dándoles a entender lo inútiles que son

-en eso tienes razón querida, solo una rufián puede pelear contra una rufián y yo soy una dama-rarity le respondía a dash que solo mostraba un mirada de enojo

-porque tenían que estar tan lejos-twilight a duras penas pudo llegar a donde estaba reunida el grupo donde al ver a rainbow

-oye porque me dijiste eso-twilight estaba enojada ante el comentario de dash, pero se quedo abruptamente callada y asustada al ver su casco derecho

-rainbow… tu casco-al señalar con su casco a dash también pudo fijarse que tanto rarity como pinkie tenían una sustancia apegada a sus cuerpos en ese entonces las 3 yeguas miraron de forma seria y enojada a twilight

-tú me quitaste a mi hermana y ustedes dos osaron enfrentarse a mi-en ese momento los ojos de las 3 yeguas se iluminaron y decían el enunciado al unisonó en ese momento las 3 yeguas se echaron para atrás con pánico en sus ojos

-rainbow… que te sucede-fluttershy se alejaba lentamente de ella con miedo

-que les pasa a ellas-preguntaba applejack

-esto es malo, creo que le hicieron un control mental-

_**Continuara**_

_**Twilight -Rainbow y Eclipse**__** muchas gracias por tus comentarios se te agrádese mucho**_


	10. T1:oscuridad parte 4

_**Capitulo 9: Oscuridad parte 4**_

_**Las situaciones NO son paralelas sino cronológicas**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Nightmare se encontraba luchando fervientemente con la monarca del sol donde sus ataques se derivaban netamente en el lanzamiento de escombros que estaban a su alrededor mientras que celestia se concentraba en esquivar con su elegante vuelo y de vez en cuando lanzaba escombros minúsculos en comparación a las moon

-Vamos celestia porque no me lanzas ataques mágicos de verdad-moon no cesaba su ataque contra celestia, hace varios minutos se encontraban en lo que se podría denominar como una carrera de sobrevivencia mientras que ambas alicornios recorrían mediante el vuelo el interior del castillo se lanzaban proyectiles de escombros que estaban a su alrededor

-…-celestia se mantenía en silencio volando a lo largo del oscuro castillo ideando una forma de ganar el enfrentamiento sin lastimar a su hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight, fluttershy, y applejack miraban con miedo y confusión a sus 3 amigas donde tomaron por verdad las palabras de twilight sobre el control mental de sus amigas

-que… que va a pasar ahora-fluttershy temblaba ante la imponente apariencias de sus 3 amigas

-pues…-applejack no sabía qué hacer después de todo eran sus amigas y no querían lastimarlas

-hay que galopar-comentaba twilight mientras se alejaba de sus tres amigas junto con sus 2 amigas, pinkie y rarity se preparaban en ir tras ellas, pero rainbow levanto de forma horizontal su casco impidiéndole el paso a sus 2 amigas

-tranquilas hay que dar tiempo para que escapen, así será más divertido-ante el comentario sus 2 amigas no evitaron lanzar una mirada y sonrisa de forma sádica acompañada con la de dash

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shining se encontraba envuelto en un espectro luminoso de varios colores donde aparecía cerca del bosque everfree

-donde estoy-armor miraba rápidamente hacia los lados encontrándose a lado opuesto de un bosque lúgubre y tenebroso

-como encontrare a twily-shining intentaba agudizar su visión observando minúsculas construcciones más adelante

-ese debe ser el pueblo-shining salió lo más rápido posible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-bueno creo que ya es suficiente-dash empezaba a aletear sus alas, en donde se cubrían con un aura oscura que en un instante se elevo

-sí, no les regalare más cupcakes-las extremidades de pinkie se cubrían del mismo aura que dash el cual empezaba a saltar mucho más alto y mas fuerte

-me siento vulgar al saber lo que estoy a punto de hacer-rarity hacia brillar su cuerno donde su aura se combinaba con un aura igual de oscura que los demás lo cual hizo aparecer un vestido junto con su sombrero el cual se dispuso a lucir, lo cual las dos yeguas la quedaron mirando de forma extraña

-que… una dama debe estar presentable para liquidar a alguien-comentaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras se dirigía hacia sus presas

-recuerden chicas pegasos contra pegaso-

-unicornios contra unicornios-señalando a rarity quien asentía

-y terrestres contra terrestres-señalando a pinkie que movía la cabeza rápidamente de arriba abajo

-tras ellas-dash gracias al cristal sus alas se habían recuperado y funcionaban mejor que nunca

-es hora de cocinar cupcakes-pinkie movía sus extremidades el doble de rápido por lo cual salió a todo galope

-una dama debe llegar con elegancia-rarity hacia brillar su cuerno donde le mostraba varios rastros en el suelo donde ella se empezaba a concentrar y logra identificar un rastro conformado por estrellas el cual era la que tenia twilight como cutie mark

-bella e inteligente que más quiero-rarity dirigía su elegante caminar mientras mantenía su hechizo localizador

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chicas debemos alertar sobre esto a los demás-applejack comentaba al grupo, que iba a una velocidad muy lenta debido a que fluttershy no era rápida ni galopando ni volando y twilight por su lomo no podía galopar bien

-pero debemos ayudarlas-fluttershy pensaba en su amiga de infancia dash

-chicas esperen-twilight se detuvo haciendo que las 2 se detuvieran a escasos metro de ellas

-porque te detienes hay que escapar-applejack estaba estresada de toda la situación, mientras fluttershy escuchaba atentamente a lo que tenía que decir

-es mejor que nos separemos-tanto fluttershy como applejack se sorprendieron por la extraña idea

-pero será peor… si te encuentran no tendrás ayuda-comentaba applejack a lo que fluttershy asentía

-debo volver a buscar a spike y ustedes tienen que alertar a los demás-

-estás loca no debes-applejack fue interrumpida

-si fuera tu hermano no harías lo mismo-applejack se quedaba callada

-entonces te acompañamos-applejack preferiría haberse ido a velar por su abuela y hermanita, pero algo le decía que debía acompañarla

-no ustedes son las únicas que saben esto y deben alertar a los demás-en ese instante un proyectil se dirigía rápidamente al grupo en dirección a la pegaso amarilla

-pues… yo-fluttershy fue interrumpida pues fue raptada por el proyectil

-fluttershy-gritaron al unisonó mientras veían expectantes como su amiga gritaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, en un instante una soga amarro del casco a twilight

-ahhh-twilight fue tirada de su casco donde fue alejada de applejack

-twilight-grito applejack quien se preparaba para ayudarla cuando en un instante fue tacleada por un proyectil rosa el cual la lanzo al suelo quedando la figura rosa encima

-pinkie suéltame-applejack forcejeaba para salir de los cascos de pinkie, pero era inútil

-tranquila applejack si te coloco este cristal seremos las mejores amigas junto a rainbow y rarity-pinkie le daba una sonrisa

-¿cristal?... pero si no tienes ninguno-applejack rogaba que se tratara de una broma

-pues este tontita-pinkie pie tenía un cristal adicional pegado en el otro hombro y se disponía a sacarlo

-espera… no es necesario que lo hagas si ya somos amigas-applejack tenía los ojos abiertos y totalmente impactada de lo que podría pasar

-claro que es necesario es como un súper duper saludo de amigos-pinkie se disponía a arrancarlo con su hocico mientras applejack forcejeaba al máximo para evitarlo

-pinkie nooo… por favor esta no eres tu-aumentaba mas el forcejeo pero era inútil ya que pinkie pie era más fuerte y rápida gracias al cristal

-no te preocupes no duele-en ese instante coloco el cristal en el cuello de applejack el cual al entrar en contacto se aferro fuertemente comenzando a expandirse levemente por su cuello en ese instante applejack quedo con una mirada perdida en el horizonte por varios segundos

-aj-pinkie esperaba a que su amiga se moviera, el cual a segundos después sus ojos comenzaron a moverse

-yupi ahora eres nuestra amiga-pinkie hizo un aplauso con sus cascos en ese momento un aura comenzaba a bañar las extremidades inferiores cerca de su cutie mark, lo cual al instante dio una doble patada que saco volando a pinkie por los cielos donde hizo una voltereta y cayó como un gato

-bueno pinkie hay que ir con las demás-applejack se iba a todo galope seguido por pinkie que daba saltos en donde mantenían una velocidad a la par

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moon se divertía extinguiendo las últimas fuerzas de celestia ya que ella planeaba hacerla sentir el mayor tiempo de pánico y agonía, pero no podía negar que el vuelo de celestia era una de sus mayores fortalezas lo cual pensaba arrebatarle, se encontraban en las partes más amplias del castillo donde podían volar sin problemas el único inconveniente era la oscuridad

-celestia despídete de tus alas-moon hacia brillar su cuerno haciendo uso de su telequinesis en donde una gran parte del techo que estaba llena de grietas lo cual la forzó para que cayera

-estás loca morirás también-celestia al notar que el techo se caía en su totalidad haciendo un efecto dómino cayendo a partes extremadamente grandes que seguían el trayecto de celestia

-lo siento, pero no es así-moon se quedaba en vuelo en el mismo lugar mientras la zona de su techo no había sido afectada, se quedo observando como celestia hacia lo imposible por escapar

-…-celestia jadeaba y estaba consciente que su energía mágica estaba casi agotada por lo cual no podía hacer la teletransportacion, celestia tuvo que forzar aun mas las alas donde milagrosamente estaba tomando ventaja de la sucesión de escombros que caían

-imposible… como… es más rápida-moon se mordía la lengua al ver que celestia iba a lograrlo

-no, si puedo evitarlo-moon ocupaba su telequinesis para hacer que el techo cayera con más velocidad, a lo que celestia estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, nightmare no evito soltar una risa malévola al imaginarse a celestia aplastada, en un instante su cuerno empezaba a perder magia y a parpadear

-pero… porque… que está pasando-la magia de moon se había convertido en insuficiente para empujar el techo por lo cual los escombros cedieron de caer, a lo que la monarca del sol logro salir a duras penas cayendo levemente al suelo en señal de agotamiento

-…-nightmare forzaba su cuerno para realizar magia, pero ya no podía mover objetos extremadamente grandes

-porque… acaso se está acabando-nightmare miraba su casco en donde aun yacía su cristal, de golpe recordó que las 2 yeguas tenían el cristal también

-maldición-moon solo podía soltar una blasfemia de bajo tono, pero con la emoción de la ira del mismo infierno, ella sabía que volver a quitárselas no era una opción solo le quedaba liquidar a celestia lo más rápido posible rápidamente salió volando para darle el golpe final a celestia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dash cursaba el cielo junto a fluttershy que llevaba a una velocidad increíble

-rainbow… que me vas a hacer-preguntaba casi al borde de las lagrimas

-tranquila fluttershy no te hare daño lo prometo-fluttershy al escuchar eso de su amiga se había tranquilizado

-oh rainbow me alegra de que hayas vuelto-en ese momento las alas de rainbow empezaban a disiparse el aura por lo cual volvieron a quedar entumidas momentáneamente lo cual hizo que ambas pegasos cayeran

-ahhhhhhhhhhh-gritaba fluttershy en pánico al caer a una gran altura

-fluttershy-dash logro agarrar con sus cascos a fluttershy y comenzaba a batir sus alas con todas sus fuerza, pero la fuerza de sus alas no podían con el peso extra además de que previamente estaban cayendo en picada

-fluttershy… vuela-rainbow hacia todo lo posible por evitar la caída

-no… no puedo-fluttershy intentaba volar, pero no podía abrir sus alas, lo cual al final también las alas de rainbow fallaron dando como resultado una caída mortal

-ahhhhh-decían al unisonó, milagrosamente cayeron en una gran nube amortiguando su caída

-gracias al cielo-fluttershy se levantaba dificultosamente, pero en un instante dash se puso encima de ella, lo cual asusto a fluttershy

-fluttershy tranquila te pondré esto-rápidamente de la cola de dash salía otro fragmento de un cristal que se encontraba enredado en su cola

-rainbow que vas a hacer-al contrario de applejack ella llevo los cascos a su boca con temor en sus ojos

-esto te hará mas poderosa es por tu bien-

-no por favor… rainbow-su voz se quebraba y llevaba sus cascos a sus ojos tapándolos y evitando que se vieran, pero varias lagrimas se escapaban y brillaban con intensidad en la oscuridad, rainbow empezaba a sentirse culpable y triste al verla llorar, pero ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien

-fluttershy es por tu bien-rápidamente tomo con su hocico el cristal y lo pego en su vientre rápidamente fluttershy se saca de golpe sus cascos que tapaban sus ojos donde se mostraba una mirada perdida, ella comenzaba a hiperventilarse

-tranquila… tranquila-dash comenzaba a sobar a fluttershy para que se tranquilizara hasta que en un momento volvió en si

-como te sientes-dash salía de encima para que pudiera levantarse

-me siento… bien-fluttershy se levantaba algo tímida en unos instante él un aura rodeaba por completo sus ojos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Celestia se levantaba dificultosamente del suelo y jadeando por el gran esfuerzo, a los momentos después de levantarse se giraba para ver como todo el suelo estaba lleno de escombros de todos los tamaños

-celestia este es tu fin-gritaba moon que estaba a escasos metros de ella y con su telequinesis llevaba un escombro de un tamaño considerable que si acertaba en su cabeza la mataría sin dudar

-hermana-celestia no tuvo tiempo de poder evitar ese ataque, pero en ese instante la magia de moon volvió a fallar haciendo que el escombro en vez de impactar con celestia impactara hacia abajo por la fuerza de gravedad, en cuanto moon paso de largo hasta caer al suelo

-no maldita suerte la tuya-nightmare sin pensarlo había soltado un indicio que le sirvió mucho a celestia

-…-ella también está agotada y ya no puede usar magia, aun tengo posibilidad de ganar pensaba celestia

-esta vez tendremos un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-moon estaba iracunda por el fracaso de sus 2 tácticas que debieron acabar con celestia

-luna… te sacare de ahí lo juro-celestia sabía que hacerla entrar en razón con palabras no serviría

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight estaba oculta detrás de una casa, por suerte el hechizo que tenia amarrada a twilight había caducado por lo cual tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de rarity ya que sabía que en su estado no podría hacerle frente

-porque mi hechizo habrá caducado-se preguntaba la unicornio que con lento caminar se dirigía en una dirección que ella creía que podría encontrar a twilight

-eso fue la peor suerte posible-haciendo un drama con su rostro, al rato después su magia volvía por lo cual efectuó de nuevo su hechizo localizador donde pudo descubrir que twilight se encontraba detrás de una casa

-espera no tengo más tela, con que la voy a amarrar-rarity comentaba en voz baja mirando hacia los lados buscando algo que le sirviera al final sus ojos se posaron en su vestido

-jamás… una de mis obras maestras jamás será usada para atrapar rufianes-rarity elevaba su vista en señal de superioridad, sin embargo al mirar hacia arriba vio que su cinta estaba levemente manchada

-ughh mi cabello no debe estar en contacto con la suciedad-usaba su magia para quitar el listón de su sombrero y utilizando un hechizo se iba descomponiendo formándose un lazo de mayor longitud, pero más delgado, donde este lazo se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa

-ahhhh-twilight salió amarrada donde quedo levitando boca abajo al frente de rarity

-hola querida no está bien hacer esperar a alguien-twilight intentaba usar su magia para liberarse del hechizo de rarity

-no funcionara querida la frecuencia de mi hechizo es mucho más alto que el tuyo-twilight desistía de su hechizo

-¿por qué?...-

-lo siento Darling, pero soy una dama ocupada-de un pequeño bolsillo sacaba un pequeño cristal

-espera… no por favor-antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo pego cerca de su cuello donde en ese momento tuvo una mirada perdida

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

Me encontraba en un lugar de completa oscuridad, sin embargo podía verme, lo último que recordaba es que rarity me había pegado el cristal

-…-hubo un ruido de jadeo de una voz rasposa

-que…-rápidamente mire hacia todos lados, pero solo encontraba oscuridad

-dime cuál es tu deseo-la voz resonaba a lo largo del lugar

-¿deseo?-en ese momento sentía que algo forcejeaba por entrar en mi

-que… que me pasa-se sentía extraño no me dolía, pero sentía como destrozaban y corrompía mi cuerpo

-es un deseo muy fácil y será cumplido, pero recuerda que al final deberá pagar un precio-la voz seguía resonando el lugar

-quien eres…- preguntaba

-…-el ser no me respondía

-…-en ese momento podía ver de nuevo el exterior me sentía extraña, pero con más poder y podía sentir una calidez en mi cuerno

-bueno querida vamos con las demás-rarity se daba media vuelta mientras su hechizo me bajaba lentamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Celestia y moon se encontraban nuevamente en un combate aéreo, pero esta vez celestia atacaba con embestidas y de vez en cuando con lanzar pequeños proyectiles al igual con moon

-toma celestia-moon caía en picada para darle una gran tacleada lo cual celestia la evito por poco en donde hizo levitar un pequeño escombro del porte de un balón para lanzárselo, moon por su parte la esquiva para luego posteriormente hacer caer del techo un pedazo el cual celestia también logra evadir

-así… no terminare nunca-decía entre jadeos moon el cual en un instante cayó hacia el suelo, pero usando sus alas pudo frenar su caída, celestia observaba lo que planeaba hacer nightmare, moon comenzaba a gritar un poco de dolor pues su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño

-luna pelea… que no te deje influenciar-celestia apoyaba a su hermana, por lo cual moon soltó una risa burlona

-tu hermana ya no existe-moon solamente se había vuelto más pequeña

-vamos por qué no nos dejamos de volar y de usar magia y tenemos una pelea en tierra firme-moon soltaba una sonrisa

-…-celestia se quedaba en silencio tenía sus ojos lagrimosos, pero no soltaba mas lagrimas bajaba lentamente hacia el otro extremo

-que la batalla comience-nightmare iba de inmediato a arremeter donde celestia hacia lo mismo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shining se encontraba a escasos metros del pueblo en donde se encuentra con twilight y rarity

-twily-shining no pudo contener las pocas lagrimas que se le escapaban y salió a abrazar a su hermana, el cual en un instante un montón de tierra se elevaba cortando el paso

-con qué cara me dices hermana si apenas estamos juntos-twilight mostraba un gran enojo a lo que armor quedo confundido

-de que hablas vine a salvarte-ese comentario había encolerizado a twilight

-no necesito tu ayuda-hace brillar su cuerno en donde varios objetos desde floreros, piedras, sillas, etc., lo cual había sorprendido a shining

-tu… tú no eres mi hermana-en ese momento pudo ver una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de twilight el cual le lanzo todos los objetos que estaban levitando

-espera… no lo hagas-shining a duras penas podía evitar los proyectiles que viajaban a toda velocidad

-twilight detente no me reconoces soy yo-en ese instante llegaban las otras 4 yeguas a ver el alboroto

-oh oh un juego, atacar al soldado-pinkie hablaba con felicidad donde llamo la atención de shining y miro a una yegua rosada

-está bien juguemos, el que derrota primero a mi hermano gana-shining no daba crédito a lo que oía de su propia hermana

-yo primero-en ese instante pinkie gracias a su gran velocidad se dirigía ante el soldado

-¿hola cómo te llamas?-pinkie le hacia una pregunta al soldado el cual al momento de mirar en donde estaba ella ya había desaparecido y aparecía al otro lado para propinar un golpe con su casco

-…-shining daba un gruñido ante el golpe a pesar de que no dolían mucho servía para confundir

-yo me llamo pinkamena diane pie-en ese momento shining dirigió su atención más rápido a donde estaba pinkie sin embargo por su velocidad ya no estaba entonces le propinaba otro golpe

-ya pinkie es mi turno-luego de varios golpes por parte de pinkie, dash salió disparada hacia el soldado impactándolo con fuerza, en donde shining salió volando hasta impactarse con el suelo

-cof… por suerte tengo mi armadura-shining se levantaba rápidamente y arbitrariamente galopaba lo más fuerte que podía para escapar

-umh es mi turno-fluttershy en su tono tímido y dulce hacia entender al grupo que le tocaba a ella, shining no se dio cuenta que se dirigía a ella por lo cual pensaba virar hacia otro lado, pero en un instante fluttershy abrió totalmente los ojos mostrando una mirada penetrante

-ahhh mis… ojos-shining miro directamente a los ojos de la pegaso de pelaje dorado sintiendo el mayor escalofrió que sintió en su vida, destrozando su concentración por lo cual rápidamente se tapo los ojos

-ahora es mi turno-gritaba la poni campirana, shining rápidamente se concentra para realizar un pequeño hechizo de teletransportacion, el cual desapareció justo en el momento en que applejack iba a golpear

-corrales, se me escapo-

-…-shining jadeaba ante la golpiza del grupo de yeguas e intentaba tranquilizarse, el se encontraba ubicado detrás de una casa muy cerca del grupo

-espero que no me encuentren-comentaba por lo bajo el soldado

-oye rarity porque no nos muestra la ubicación de mi hermano-la voz de twilight sonaba en el lugar, shining sabía que su hermana nunca diría eso, por lo que sabía que algo andaba mal

-allí esta-resonaba una voz, el cual posteriormente se escucho un galope

-oh no-en una de las esquinas aparecía la poni campirana a toda velocidad

-esta vez no podrás lastimarme-shining levantaba un escudo

-toma esto-applejack se detenía y por sus extremidades superiores tomaba impulso para propinarle una doble patada, el cual al impactar destrozo el escudo como si fuera vidrio

-ahhh-shining salió volando estrellándose directamente al piso, quedando inconsciente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moon y celestia se encontraban totalmente agotadas en esos momentos estaban forzando sus cuernos entre si

-que pasa celestia eso es todo-moon intentaba molestar a celestia

-hermana por favor detente aun puedo recibirte con los cascos abiertos-celestia comenzaba a perder voluntad, donde en un rápido impulso moon logro embestir a la monarca del sol tirándola al suelo

-ya te dije que luna ya no existe, además parece que ya encontraste a otra familia junto a tu alumna-si había a alguien que despreciaba era a su alumna

-luna… a ella la quiero como a una hija, pero… ella jamás podrá remplazarte-celestia empezaba a entender el núcleo del problema

-crees que estoy celosa, la odio porque ella se rebeló contra mi-el tono de voz cambio ligeramente, celestia noto ese cambio de tono

-luna ellas jamás te remplazara por favor créeme tu siempre serás mi hermana menor a la cual…-ella empezaba a llorar

-falle, pero… quiero que estés conmigo y enmendar mi error-rápidamente celestia se puso de pie y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana

-suéltame asquerosa, repugnante-moon comenzaba a forcejear y con un casco empezaba a golpear el estomago de su hermana

-me… lo merezco y mucho mas-celestia recibía los golpes, pero a la vez la abrazaba con más fuerza para que el impulso de los golpes fueran menores

-hermana-resonaba en la mente de luna

-_no caigas tenemos la oportunidad de eliminarla… de quedarnos con equestria-comentaba la otra voz_

_-_suéltame te odio tu me cambiaste por otra_-_moon movía la cabeza para zafarse, pero celestia puso su cabeza en su cuello para anular el movimiento

-hermana te amo con toda el alma porque sé que estas siendo controlada por tus emociones negativas tu siempre eres y será la poni más importante para mí-empezaban a caer lagrimas al pelaje de luna

-hermana… hermana yo también te amo hermana-luna intentaba forcejear para poder salir y poder controlar su cuerpo y moon comenzaba a debilitarse

-no… esta vez morirás-comentaba en un tono inaudible mientras que aun seguía encerrada en el abrazo de celestia, ocupo la poca magia que le quedaba para levitar un escombro que tenia forma de una estaca y comenzaba a apuntar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El grupo de ponis se encontraba alrededor del soldado que estaba inconsciente

-quien le dará el golpe final-preguntaba dash

-¿qué? No vamos a matarlo, vamos a convertirlo en uno de nosotros-respondía twilight

-tienes un cristal-

-yo tengo uno querida-sacaba de otro bolsillo otro cristal y se lo entregaba a twilight

-bueno hermano bienvenido-twilight ponía en contacto el cristal en su costado el cual de adhiero rápidamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moon empezaba a perder lo último de energía que le quedaba por lo cual la única salida que tenia de no desaparecer era eliminar a celestia

-ahora-gritaba moon en donde el escombro salía a una gran velocidad, en cuanto a celestia, ella no se había dado cuenta que el proyectil de dirigía a ella

-muere celestia-hubo un momento en que el escombro cayó al suelo

-que-decía indignada moon

-ahhhh-en ese momento el cristal se solidifico y se separo de moon

-te lo ruego deja a mi hermana-celestia aun seguía con el abrazo, el cual empezó a darse cuenta que el cuerpo de moon empezaba a soltar humo y a volverse pequeño

-luna…-no podía contener las lagrimas al ver que en un momento aparecía la autentica luna

-tia-decía tímidamente la dama de la noche con lágrimas en los ojos

-luna-celestia soltaba varias lagrimas al saber que al fin había vuelto su hermana y se dieron un gran abrazo donde luna caía rendida en un sueño profundo

-bienvenida hermanita-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El grupo de yeguas junto a shining empezaron a quejarse donde los cristales de los 7 equinos comenzaba a compactarse y a separarse de sus cuerpos donde al completarse se lograron ver por unos segundo antes de que los 7 cayeran rendidos por el agotamiento.

_**El capitulo mas largo y he terminado ahora solo me queda el epilogo, muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero que les haya gustado esta ultima parte, también un gran agradecimiento a los que dejan reviews**_

_**Ps: lo que más me gusto de escribir este capítulo fueron las escenas de rarity XD**_


	11. T1:epilogo lunar parte 1

_**Episodio 10: Epilogo lunar parte 1**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

Twilight... twilight-escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, empezaba a tener conocimiento donde comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

En un instante abro mis ojos de golpe, donde me encuentro mirando el piso y logro divisar unos estantes con varios libros

-que... que paso-preguntaba mirando a todos lados notando que me encontraba en la biblioteca de canterlot

-pues vengo a buscarte-me comentaba spike, mi mente aun se encontraba en un abismo de preguntas

-pero... nightmare... y... y las demás ponis-no lograba formular bien el enunciado a lo cual spike me queda mirando con extrañeza

-nightmare... quien es nightmare-spike me miraba extrañado como si hubiera perdido el juicio

-creo que debes dejar de leer ese libro-spike me señalaba con su garra un libro que tenia debajo de mi cuerpo el cual decía "historias de terror"

-entonces todo fue producto de mi imaginación-baje mi cabeza hacia el piso cuestionándome si fue todo verdad o un simple sueño

-vacilas con mucha facilidad-escuchaba mi voz proviniendo de spike, pero al mirar ya no estaba spike sino yo misma

-...-en ese momento me quedo con la boca abierta al frente mío estaba yo, pero mis colores se habían vuelto más oscuros y mi peinado estaba desordenado

-sorprendida sparkle-me comentaba con una sonrisa, yo solo me quede estática sin perderla de vista

-no... No puede... ser... esto es un sueño cierto-estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa

-bueno en algo tienes razón esto es un sueño-comenzaba a movilizarse lentamente alrededor mío

-entonces esto es un sueño lucido por lo cual... puedo hacer todo lo que quiera verdad-me emocionaba poder hacer todo lo que quisiera

-técnicamente sí, pero...-ella había hecho una pausa en su hablar

-pero...-

-tuviste mala suerte sparkle y siento lastima por ti-yo me quede confundida donde comenzaba a preguntarme si en verdad era yo

-no entiendo... tú no eres yo ¿cierto? -ella solo soltó una sonrisa

-técnicamente y éticamente soy tu-definitivamente estaba confundida

-una prueba… se tu primer amor imposible con aquel unicornio, también tu problema con tu amiga fire text y algo mas intimo como lo que haces para divertirte en la noche-me mostraba una sonrisa picara, yo solo pude sonrojarme al máximo

-algo me dice que este… no es un simple sueño-comenzaba a asustarme un poco, pero de inmediato recordaba que era un sueño por lo cual no podía lastimarme

-no te preocupes no volveré molestarte por el momento-

-porque dijiste que sientes pena por mi-

-se te concedió un gran don, pero cuando llegue el momento deberás pagar una gran deuda-

-definitivamente es un sueño... si debe ser eso... después de enfrentar a moon debí quedar traumada-intentaba explicar lo que estaba pasando

-quizás-

-y... que se supone que debo pagar... y más aun que gane-aun tenía muchas preguntas

-vaya definitivamente eres tan ciega como las otras ponis a las que les paso lo mismo-

-te refieres a las ponis que junto conmigo peleamos con moon-ella solo asentía

-y... que debo pagar-preguntaba con un poco de miedo

-quizás pagues algo… quizás no… todo es relativo-esa respuesta me había dejado donde mismo

-puedes darme una respuesta clara-le demandaba, ella solo se acerco hasta estar muy cerca de mi

-recuerda yo soy tu-rápidamente nuestros cuernos se unieron donde ella en una estela desapareció

-quizás nos volvamos a ver por el momento disfruta tu nuevo don-

-puedes darme una respuesta clara-gritaba en la biblioteca

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Twilight había abierto los ojos donde se, encontraba mirando el techo ella recordaba su extraño sueño donde comenzaba a pensar que quizás no era un simple sueño

-esto… esto es un hospital-comentaba twilight mientras miraba a su alrededor encontrándose con lo que se podría denominar como una habitación de hospital encontrándose con una cortina color verde marino el cual cumplía el deber de separar la habitación, a los pocos minutos de haber despertado entro una enfermera

-señorita sparkles despertó-se encontró con una unicornio vestido con una bata, twilight solo pudo dirigir su atención y asintiendo

-digame como se siente-el doctor con su magia llevaba una tabla con su respectiva hoja para anotar las respuestas de la dama

-pues… bien-twilight apenas podía pensar sintiendo múltiples faltas de energía a lo largo de su cuerpo

-doctor que me paso-rápidamente el doctor miro de reojo a su paciente

-pues ha sufrido un agotamiento extremo tanto en el ámbito mágico, físico y psicológico sin contar unas dos costillas gravemente heridas-twilight ya sabía el porqué de sus costillas, pero no recordaba bien lo que había pasado después

-hare pasar a sus padres-el doctor se retiro de la habitación, twilight aun se quedaba pensando e intentando llenar vacios de memorias

-hija-rápidamente el ambos padres fueron a acercarse a donde su hija

-papa… mama-twilight miraba de forma perdida a sus padres como si estuviera mirando el vacio

-hija nos da tanto gusto que estés bien-decía el padre mientras la madre con un pañuelo levitado con magia se secaba las pocas lagrimas de felicidad que habían escapado de sus ojos

-hija… mi pequeña-decía la madre restregando su mejilla junto a la de ella

-mama que paso… con nightmare-los padres rápidamente se quedaron estático ante el mal tópico de conversación que su hija eligió

-hija…-el padre no sabía que decir ante ese tema

-es un tema un poco complicado de hablar y aun mas aquí-la madre había previsto esto y había formulado un pretexto para no hablarlo de inmediato

-ya veo… ¿donde esta spike y mi hermano?-

-spike está afuera… durmiendo y él fue el que trajo ayuda cuando quedaste inconsciente junto con tus amigas-el padre no podía sentirse feliz de la ayuda que proporciono el dragón

-tu hermano esta aquí al lado-la madre con su magia movía la cortina revelando a su hermano que tenia vendado su hombro izquierdo donde se encontraba durmiendo, twilight al verlo sentía que regresaba un recuerdo donde pudo ver como rainbow dash le daba una tacleada que lo había mandado a volar

-twilight tu sabes quién le rompió el hombro a tu hermano-twilight se debatía entre decirlo o no donde finalmente opto por

-no… no estoy segura-el padre decidió no presionar a su hija en la condición en la que se encontraba

-bueno… cuando despierte sabremos quién le hizo eso-la madre no podía seguir mirando a su hija donde daba gracias a los astros porque estaba bien

-… como están las demás-

-pues ellas ya fueron dadas de alta-

-y… la princesa celestia-twilight sentía miedo de preguntar por ella, pero reunió el suficiente valor para preguntar, ambos dieron una sonrisa

-pues… ella dijo que vendría personalmente a darte una visita y felicitarte-la unicornio sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar la respuesta

-quiere decir… que está bien-decía twilight con ojos llorosos de felicidad en donde su padres movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-que… que bien-twilight se secaba las lagrimas, a los pocos minutos después se acercaba el doctor junto con una enfermera

-lamento decirlo señores sparkles, pero… debo solicitar que dejen a la paciente descansar-rápidamente los padres se sintieron tristes al no poder seguir hablando con su hija, pero era mejor dado que notaron como llevaban vendajes junto con sus respectivos remedios

-lo entendemos-afirmaba el padre sin muchos deseos de irse

-cuando podrán darla de alta-preguntaba la madre

-bueno… debido a sus costillas no podrá hacer esfuerzos por lo cual se recomienda que tome cama mínimo unos 4 días, técnicamente podría darla de alta mañana-ambos padres se sintieron felices al no ser una herida de gravedad

-debes sentirte afortunada pequeña… con esa herida deberías estar un mínimo de 15 días en cama mas terapia-

-y nuestro hijo-preguntaba el padre

-en el caso del joven armor también presenta una gran mejoría, pero aun no vuelve en si… yo diría entr días-

-bueno doctor nosotros nos retiramos-rápidamente ambos fueron a donde su pequeña para poder despedirse

Durante el transcurso del día twilight fue atendida por los médicos en alimentos y tratamiento de las heridas, para twilight el día se le hacía excesivamente largo, mientras estaba en su cama para matar el tiempo terminaba leyendo libros bastante básicos de la mitología del bosque everfree a pesar de que se consideraba escéptica ante esto no evito que le pareciera interesante la forma de pensar de ese tiempo del pueblo, las horas pasaban y se hacía de noche donde no podía evitar soltar un suspiro ante lo que paso hace poco ante la caída de la monarquía solar de la princesa celestia por la monarquía lunar de nightmare moon, pero cuando intentaba recordar lo que había pasado después solo lograba ver fragmentos de recuerdos sin un hilo conductor que diera la suficiente cohesión a sus ideas

-que… que paso-se escuchaba una dificultosa voz en la habitación, rápidamente twilight miro en dirección hacia donde su hermano para encontrar que tenia levemente abierto los ojos

-shining…-exclamaba tímidamente al ver a su hermano despertar

-twyli…-el soldado solo podía soltar un pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermana

-que… que me paso-intentaba erguirse en la cama donde por acción de la rotura en su hombro se lo impidió

-no te muevas tienes fracturado el hombro-exclamaba deteniendo a su hermano

-aghhh esa pegaso golpea fuerte-comentaba dando una mueca de dolor

-hermano… yo…-twilight no sabía abordar un tema tan delicado como ese

-twilight-rápidamente el tono de shining se oyó serio sin contar que solo decía su nombre completo cuando se trataba de algo de suma importancia

-se ve que estas normal-el soldado exclamaba una sonrisa al ver a su hermana, twilight al contrario no entendió

-cuando estuve… batallando con ustedes 6 note que en sus… cuerpos había una sustancia la cual deduzco que las altero psicológicamente-shining recordaba que en su batalla se había percatado de una sustancia adherida en sus pelaje, twilight empezaba a recordar cuando rarity la había detenido para colocar ese cristal cerca de ella, shining noto el estado de su hermana el cual se preocupo

-hermanita… estoy en lo cierto-a pesar de la deducción del soldado no era 100% seguro, twilight rápidamente dio un movimiento con su cabeza, shining se preocupo aun mas al temer que pudo ocasionar un daño colateral en twilight

-twilight que te dijo el médico-

-nada, solamente que tenía un pequeño daño en las costillas por un ataque-

-y tus amigas que pasó con ellas-

-fueron dadas de alta y se fueron-

-entonces… creo que no hay de qué preocuparnos-rápidamente shining pudo calmarse

-dime twily… fui un mal hermano-shining recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido, twilight se sorprendió ante el comentario y recordó lo que le había dicho

-shining no es eso… es solo que-intentaba excusarse, shining esperaba pacientemente la respuesta

-quizás me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo-agachaba las orejas, shining entendía que después de querer entrar a la guardia no pudo tener tiempo como para estar con su hermana

-twyli… sé que no pude entregarte mucho tiempo…-shining empezaba a movilizarse y hacer grandes esfuerzos acompañados de muecas de dolor para salir de la cama

-shining que haces vas a agravar tu herida-el unicornio solo ignoro el comentario de su hermana y dificultosamente llego donde abrazo con su casco (obviamente el que no tenia roto) donde acerco rápidamente la cabeza de su hermana cerca de su cuello

-lamento no poder estar tan cerca de ti-shining restregaba su mejilla junto a la de su hermana sintiendo el lazo emocional que los unía donde comenzaban a sentir el deseo de no querer separase

-no te culpo… y respecto a eso… no hace que te quiera menos bbbff-twilight rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo el cual el hermano sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar eso

Durante las últimas horas disfrutaron de la compañía del otro teniendo una conversación fraternal donde hace años que no la tenían rápidamente twilight le contaba todo lo referente a nightmare moon al igual que shining le contaba todo lo sucedido con su enfrentamiento, donde ambos poseían una gran confianza y entendimiento rápidamente cayó la noche donde no evitaron pensar que mañana probablemente twilight tendría que ir a canterlot a ver a la princesa celestia y saber que sucedió con moon

_**Continuara**_

Me demore por esto… si… lo que pasa es que no tuve muchas ganas de escribir además de que no tuve reviews en el capitulo anterior lo cual me bajo el ánimo y por si acaso no dejare de escribir esta historia aunque me quede sin visitas ni reviews


	12. T1:epilogo lunar parte 2

_**Episodio 11: Epilogo lunar parte 2**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

Me encontraba aun en la cama en el hospital de poniville, me sorprende mucho como el hospital y de seguro el comercio y sus derivados funcionaban ante la posible caída de la monarquía solar de hace pocos días, la mañana había pasado con normalidad teniendo conversaciones con mi hermano, leer y atenciones medicas donde muy pronto me darán de alta al igual que mi hermano

-bueno señorita sparkle señor armor pueden salir-el doctor nos daba de alta donde al salir nos encontramos con mis padres y spike

-twilight-spike se acercaba corriendo hacia mi

-twilight... twilight que buenos que estas bien-spike me abrazaba con fuerza

-vamos spike estoy bien-me sonrojaba ante el afecto que contenía el abrazo

-hola shining que bueno que estés bien-le comentaba spike a mi hermano

-claro y todo gracias a ti-shining revolvía las escamas de la cabeza en un tono amistoso

-Me da tanta felicidad ver a la familia reunida-

-hijos es hora de irnos a canterlot-

-si tengo ganas de ir a comer a donas joe-comentaba spike por mi parte yo me sentía extraña no tenía ganas de irme y por parte de shining tiene que decirle a nuestros padres que fue expulsado de la guardia

-que pasa yo pensé que estarían felices de volver a casa-mama nos miraba con intriga donde yo solo miraba a mi hermano

-sí que bien ya quiero volver ya-mi hermano daba una sonrisa forzada

-vamos entonces chicos-mi padre junto con mama y spike se adelantaban

-hermano... si quieres hablo con la princesa...-shining me interrumpe

-no… no quiero molestarlas con esto además yo debo decírselos… en privado… además es una posibilidad… quizás sólo tenga un castigo-

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

La familia se dirigía con paso lento a la estación de trenes, a lo largo del viaje estuvieron charlando de diversos temas y comentando como había vuelto toda a la normalidad, al llegar a la parada de trenes pudieron observar a una baja cantidad de ponis. Durante el viaje se enfocaron en descansar en las habitaciones, el viaje fue un poco largo, pero lograron pasar el tiempo jugando a juegos de mesas en familias. Al llegar a canterlot fuieron directamente a la casa donde sorprendentemente no había guardias velando por la seguridad y tampoco había lugares destruidos e incluso todo funcionaba normalmente en canterlot

-qué extraño que nightmare moon provoco más destrucción en poniville que en canterlot-comentaba la madre

-es cierto me pregunto porque habrá elegido poniville en vez de canterlot-el padre complementaba a la respuesta de su madre, mientras tanto armor, sparkle y spike se miraban entre sí deduciendo que ninguno de los 3 les había comentado de sus batallas, al llegar a su casa

todos sintieron un alivio al estar en su hogar

-papa… mama puedo hablar con ustedes-shining hablaba en un tono serio que era impropio de él, los padres sabían que se trataba de un asunto serio, deduciendo que se trataba de algo relacionado con la guardia

-¿en privado?-preguntaba el padre donde su hijo responde asintiendo con la cabeza, rápidamente armor junto con sus padres se fueron a la habitación de los señores sparkles

-de que querrá hablar shining con tus padres-preguntaba inocentemente el dragón

-de algo muy serio-twilight daba una respuesta vaga, en cuanto a shining, el relataba todo lo que había sucedido desde el enfrentamiento con moon, su deseo de proteger a su hermana que estaba en poniville y omitiendo y modificando un poco la batalla de el junto con las amigas de twilight, shining al principio se esperaba a sus padres gritando de su mala acción o terriblemente decepcionados por mandar todo su arduo trabajo a la basura, la espera se volvió eterna hasta que su madre hablo

-hijo… estoy orgullosa-la madre por enésima vez soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría el padre solo se quedo estático y callado pensando en la mala decisión de su hijo, shining solo quedo sorprendido por la expresión de su madre

-me da felicidad que hayas dejado la guardia por el bienestar de tu hermana… eso es lo que hace un verdadero hombre que protege a sus seres queridos-rápidamente la madre le daba un abrazo, shining se sentía semi liberado, mientras tanto su padre había recapacitado ante la acción de su hijo

-hijo…-el padre tomaba una pausa, sabía que debía elegir bien sus palabras, en su interior no le agradaba la idea de que estuviera fuera de la guardia, pero sabía que había sido lo correcto además tenía la posibilidad de hablar con la princesa y poder reintegrarlo a la guardia

-también estoy orgulloso… y hablare con la princesa para que pueda reintegrarte después de todo fue para proteger a tu hermana quien además es la estudiante principal de la princesa-el padre ataba cabos en su mente y estaba completamente seguro de que podría reintegrarlo, y rápidamente se dieron un abrazo, al momento de salir estaban spike y twilight esperando en el sofá a que terminaran su conversación

-hija… tu hermano…-la madre fue interrumpida por su hija

-no te preocupes mama mi hermano ya me lo dijo-los padres se sorprendieron un poco

-entonces… que pasara-preguntaba la pequeña unicornio

-pues intentare hablar con la princesa en algún momento para que pueda volver a la guardia-rápidamente spike quedo intrigado

-porque… acaso te saliste de la guardia-preguntaba anonadado spike

-no solamente tuve un pequeño percance… pronto se resolverá-comentaba tranquilamente a spike

-bueno ahora que se resolvió eso podríamos hablar sobre… nightmare moon-tanto shining como twilight incluso spike querían saber sobre lo que paso con nightmare y sabiendo que sus padres son equinos con títulos de nobleza y muy cercano a la corona real debían saber lo sucedido

-supongo que ya están grandes como para ocultarles algo de tanta importancia-comentaba resignada la madre sabiendo que no aceptarían un "no" como respuesta

-siéntense les comentaremos un poco sobre eso-rápidamente todos tomaron asiento en el salón de estar

-bueno chicos le relatare lo que paso… en canterlot hubo un gran caos político, como bien saben la princesa celestia desapareció dejando a equestria sin su gobernante-twilight sabía perfectamente que había sucedido con ella y shining también por el relato de su hermana

-nightmare moon intento hacer un golpe político imponiendo su propia monarquía que denomino la monarquía lunar acabando con nuestra monarquía solar de amor y tolerancia hacia una mas… conflictiva y agresiva-la madre tomo un respiro mientras el padre continuaba

-al momento de que alguien se opusiera a ella… ella simplemente lo congelaba o lo enviaba a prisión y de esa forma logro quedarse con el trono, pero extrañamente ella desapareció de su trono dejando de nuevo a equestria sin gobernante lo cual no tranquilizo al pueblo-twilight sabia que fue en ese momento cuando tuvo que batallar con ella

-y… finalmente los guardias encontraron a la princesa celestia muy lastimada y junto a ella estaba…-la madre no podía terminar la frase lo cual dejaba en suspenso a los demás

-a quien-spike estaba nervioso imaginándose a cualquier ser

-a… su hermana-rápidamente tanto twilight como spike se sorprendieron por lo dicho, shining por otra parte sabía perfectamente que su hermana es nightmare moon

-no sabía que la princesa tuviera una hermana… pero que paso con moon-preguntaba twilight

-ese es el punto mi pequeña… nightmare moon es su hermana-rápidamente tanto twilight y spike quedaron totalmente sin palabras y con la boca abierta

-y después que paso-preguntaba shining a sus padres

-bueno tanto la princesa celestia como… nightmare están en el castillo… me parece que ya están mejor ambas… niños en especial tu spike por nada del mundo deben decir lo que nosotros le dijimos-el padre hacia énfasis en lo ultimo

-¿por qué?-preguntaba sin entender el pequeño dragón verde

-porque si los ponis supieran que la que causo todo este caos fue la hermana de la princesa perderá autoridad sin contar que podrían cuestionar su labor como defensora de equestria al proteger a la que causo un gran daño a nuestra nación-shining respondía a la interrogante del pequeño dragón

-cuando podre ir a ver a la princesa-preguntaba la pequeña unicornio

-nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar y hablaremos sobre ese tema por mientras ustedes descansen… spike te puedo encargar la comida para ellos-spike al escuchar eso solo hizo una seña militar

-si señora-comentaba como soldado donde saco unas risas a todos.

_**Al día después**_

-adiós y recuerden sus modales con la princesa-ambos padres se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos, shining, twilight y spike se despedía para internarse en el castillo, luego de movilizarse llegaron al despacho de ella donde se encontraban dos guardias un unicornio y un pegaso en sus expresiones se notaba el desprecio cuando miraban al ex soldado shining armor que había traicionado a su nación, shining no evito sentirse un poco mal, pero al ver a su hermanita que estaba con él hacía valer la pena su acción, al internarse dentro no dejaban de mirar a shining

-princesa celestia-rápidamente twilight se acerco abruptamente hacia ella deteniéndose muy cerca de ella con los ojos llorosos de felicidad al ver con bien a su mentora

-twilight… me da tanto gusto verte-celestia le daba una tierna sonrisa

-spike… shining armor me da gusto verles con bien a ambos-la monarca del sol les dedicaba una mirada maternal a ambos

-princesa nos da gusto verla-comentaba spike

-me da gusto verla princesa y lamento no poder protegerla-shining hacia una alabanza

-puedes levantarte joven armor… de cualquier forma no era un… oponente fácil de vencer… soldados pueden retirarse-

-como lo desee mi alteza-ambos soldados se retiraron dejándolos solos

-princesa…-

-primero me gustaría que tomaran asiento los tres-el tono de la monarca seguía siendo dulce y melodioso, pero adquiría un tono serio, rápidamente hicieron caso a la demanda de su gobernante

-a mi pueblo y en especial a ustedes les debo una gran disculpa por la situación que tuvieron que soportar por los actos de mi…-celestia hizo una pausa

-princesa no tiene que disculparse por lo que hizo su… hermana-twilight rápidamente complemento la respuesta de la princesa

-sus padres le dieron los detalles ¿verdad?-los tres titubearon en asentir, pero los ojos de la gobernante hacía imposible mentir

-es cierto ella es mi hermana… pero ella no es malvada… ella fue controlada por el cristal-twilight sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-y de donde salió el cristal-preguntaba twilight, la monarca guardo un tiempo de silencio

-mis queridos súbditos, por razones de evitar problemas más adelante no puedo decir muchos aspectos sobre la situación, sin contar que estos temas son netamente míos y de mi hermana y por ultimo no tienen la edad para saber de estos temas… lo lamento y espero que comprendan el porqué no puedo revelar tanta información-

-lo entendemos princesa-comentaba el joven armor

-presten mucha atención porque solo este fragmento puedo revelar y es de vital importancia que no lo comenten-rápidamente los tres agudizaron sus oídos y sus mentes

-el cristal tiene muchas funciones y una de esas es la ser un gran y especial potenciador de habilidades… lo que hace es amplificar la habilidad de un ser a un grado muy alto-

-vaya es un cristal increíble-comentaba spike

-había oído de cristales que podían albergar magia y usarla pero nunca había oído de uno que albergara tanta energía-comentaba twilight

-sin contar que no solo aumentaba la intensidad del hechizo sino que además lograba perfeccionar los hechizos-complementaba shining

-es un cristal muy especial… pero al momento de que el cristal se divide el numero de potenciadores aumenta pero el contenido de la magia albergada no crece ni se divide-comentaba la princesa

-ahh-spike no había entendido lo que quiso decir

-quiso decir que cuando se divide los fragmentos más ponis pueden usar su poder, donde cada uno ocupa una fracción de la magia total albergada en el cristal

-es increíble… no había oído de un cristal capaz de hacer eso la mayoría al romperse el flujo mágico- enérgico se disipa en el aire-

-otra característica de este cristal es que dependiendo de la energía mágica con la que se llena es el tipo de magia que se puede usar… si es magia con una emoción positiva puede traer grandes hechizos en especial los de tipo defensivo los cuales predominan curación y sus derivados… pero si se llena de energía negativa los hechizos de ataques como los rayos y sus derivados son más potentes sin contar que la magia positiva es de carácter estable y estático lo cual ayuda a compactar y solidificar el cristal… en cuanto a la energía negativa es de carácter corrosivo lo cual desestabiliza el cristal cambiándolo a un estado mas acuoso-twilight empezaba a comprender mucho sobre la naturaleza del cristal

-tengo una duda porque el cristal se adhería a los seres vivos-esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a celestia

-dime fuiste expuesta al cristal-preguntaba la princesa

-si junto a mis amigas… y junto a mi hermano-respondía con voz baja

-y… se sienten bien… no sienten nada extraño-preguntaba con preocupación la monarca del sol

- cuando fuimos al doctor nos dijo que estábamos sanos y por lo que recuerdo el cristal se despego de mi-la respuesta había tranquilizado a celestia

-me alegra y contestando a tu pregunta dime ¿Cómo crees que se llenan de energía estos cristales?-

-pues… se le debe dejar que absorban energía-sin darse cuenta se había contestado sola

-los cristales se necesitan cargar de energía hay muchos tipos, pero esencialmente existen dos los que absorben energía hasta…dejarte sin nada y los que absorben un pequeño porcentaje… en este caso se cataloga como los más peligrosos porque son capaces de matar a un ser vivo-rápidamente se sintieron afortunado de haber vivido

-y donde quedaron esos cristales-preguntaba el dragón

-están en ese cajón-celestia señalo con su casco un cajón que estaba más atrás, en ese momento todos fijaron su vista en el cajón que en unos instantes se comenzó a escuchar un sonido de vibración, que alerto a todos

-¿por qué vibra?-preguntaba spike

-no lo sé-respondía celestia totalmente sorprendida, en ese instante el cajón fue agujerado donde una roca salió disparada a gran velocidad donde quedo flotando en el aire al medio de todos los presentes en especial al frente de twilight, donde el cuerno de twilight brillo tenuemente y en frente de todos la roca comenzaba a comprimirse y estirarse varias veces en un patrón donde finalmente se estiraron 6 puntas formando la estrella que twilight tenía como cutie mark y el color se volvió transparente para luego caer en la mesa en donde estaban todos

-que fue eso-preguntaba shining

-fue increíble y se parece a tu cutie mark twilight-exclamaba el dragón señalando el costado de ella

-pero que significa-preguntaba a la princesa

-mis conocimientos sobre este cristal son bastantes reducidos después de todo yo no la invente ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarla-exclamaba la princesa

-y como la consiguió-

-esa es una historia aparte, pero parece que el cristal te eligió o tienes una especie de relación con ella y respecto a tu pregunta no veo necesario contarla, pero si el momento lo amerita te contare esa historia-

-y cuando va a ser el momento-

-espero que nunca llegue ese momento, sin embargo pediré que lo analicen-

-disculpe princesa pero puedo preguntar donde esta… su hermana-celestia se sorprendió un poco sobre la pregunta

-mi… hermana esta…-

_**Continuara**_

_**En el próximo capítulo finalizo con el epilogo lunar para dar comienzo a una episodios de amistad para entrar con el siguiente adversario**_


	13. T1:epilogo lunar parte 3

_**Episodio 12: epilogo lunar parte 3**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que salieron del despacho de la princesa celestia shining, twilight se encontraba comiendo en una dulcería charlando sobre los asuntos que habían sido comentado por ellos y con la princesa

-¿es extraña la situación que estamos pasando no creen?-comentaba twilight al grupo, por parte de spike se veía tranquilo, pero shining se encontraba con una gran preocupación

-estas bien hermano-

-si... solo tengo que practicar un poco mas de seguro lograre pasar-en su tono se podía entender la preocupación que albergaba

-yo había oído que esos exámenes uno de cada mil aprueba-decía sin pensar spike a lo que twilight le da una mirada desaprobatoria

-hermano eres el mejor en la magia de defensa... sé que aprobaras y podrás volver a la guardia-la unicornio le daba ánimos a su hermano

-hubiera preferido algún castigo militar o por ultimo bajar de grado... pero... solo espero poder aprobar para no ser expulsado de la guardia-twilight se sentía mal por su hermano lo cual lo único que pudo hacer fue poner su casco en su hombro

-yo se que lo lograras porque tú eres el mejor defensor... eres mi guardián y no podría haber pedido uno mejor-ese comentario había tranquilizado a shining sin contar que escuchar eso de su hermana reafirmo su confianza

-es cierto eres el unicornio más poderoso en escudos-spike también comenzaba a darle ánimos al unicornio

-gracias a ambos... sé que lo lograre... ahora debo irme a practicar mi magia junto con mis compañeros-shining se levantaba de su asiento para irse

-buena suerte yo creo en ti-gritaba twilight

-eres el mejor recuérdalo-gritaba spike shining se perdía entre la multitud

-y que va a pasar con nosotros twilight... acaso vamos a ir a poniville-twilight se quedaba pensativa un rato

-bueno... es probable... después de todo las otras cinco ponis también fueron infectadas por esos cristales y de seguro la princesa celestia me pedirá que vaya a regular la situación-twilight se sorprendía ante la facilidad de hablar de este tipo de temas con spike, a su mente también llegaba la imagen de la biblioteca

-dime... spike que paso contigo cuando comenzamos la batalla de nightmare-twilight se empezaba a preguntar que había pasado con el dragón, por parte del dragón el solo movía entre si las garras de forma tímida

-pues... al momento de ver a moon... me desmaye-twilight recordaba perfectamente como el dragón se desmallaba a su lado sino hubiera sido una situación tan crítica se habría reído

-y ¿después?-

-pues desperté cerca de ustedes y por suerte encontré a algunos ponis que nos ayudaron y como alrededor de un día pudieron llevarlos al hospital-terminaba de contar su relato

-ya veo-a twilight le parecía extraña la historia, pero no tenia razón de desconfiar de su amigo

Narrador protagonista: pov celestia

Luego de que twilight y los demás salieran me quede pensando

-porque habrá pasado esto-me preguntaba, en todos mis años había visto este tipo de comportamiento, empezaba a palparla con mi casco lo más extraño es que el cristal se había vuelto de la misma forma que la cutie mark de mi estudiante y ahora era un cristal puro

-es... intrigante-con un paso elegante se dirigió al cajón en donde estaban los demás cristales, observando que si contaba el de su estudiante eran 8

-será que si entra en contacto con los ponis que entraron en contacto se transformaran-a pesar de todo la monarca del sol llevaba esos cristales a sus intelectuales de mayo confianza dejándole la estrella y siete rocas opacas, para finalmente dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana, se encontraba frente a su puerta sintiendo una atmosfera cargada donde finalmente adquirió el valor para entrar

-luna-el nombre de su hermana se oía tan simple en comparación a como se llamaba, se encontró con ella, una enfermera y un doctor

-princesa celestia-decían al unisonó para dar la reverencia correspondiente

-como esta-preguntaba preocupada la monarca del sol, los médicos se miraban entre si

-en el ámbito físico esta fuera de peligro y deduzco que en dos días mas podrá volver a su vida normal-celestia internamente se encontraba con una pisca de felicidad sin embargo con el tiempo que llevaba como monarca del sol le habían enseñado que si un medico hablar de una área en general significaban más problemas

-y en los otros ámbitos-el rostro de doctor se volvió en uno de disgusto

-en el ámbito psicológico está luchando por superar algo-ambos ponis miraban a la monarca de la luna que en su semblante se veía lo intranquila que estaba

-luna... tu puedes...-rápidamente celestia se acercaba a su hermana en donde su mente revivía los recuerdos de sus comienzos como las monarcas, los médicos decidieron retirarse para darles privacidad

**_Narrador protagonista: pov luna_**

Me encontraba en una prisión en donde todo comenzó… en ese lugar mi vida había dado una vuelta de 180º, la celda era oscura y tenebrosa lo cual me hacia recordar cómo era en ese entonces, me encontraba mirando el vacio sin percatarme que había a mi alrededor, sin embargo no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, pero sé que hay gente a mi alrededor

-hola luna-se escuchaba una voz áspera muy similar a la mía, yo levante mis ojos para ver a una imponente figura la cual era nightmare moon

-hola-dije desganada y evitando el contacto visual

-luna aun podemos triunfar… recuérdalo quieres vengarte de discord… quieres vengarte de tu hermana-su voz resonaba en la celda yo solo me encontraba sentada en el piso sin deseos de nada

-se supone que si te aceptaba… yo ganaría… yo me vengaría de discord y mi hermana… pero gracias al cielo que no lo lograste-era difícil oponerme, pero hacia cada esfuerzo psicológico para mantenerme en ese lugar

-aun podemos, pero si te rindes yo no podre hacer nada-me recriminaba moon

-y esta es la forma de alentarme… encerrándome en esta celda-

-tú eliges el lugar… no es mi culpa que inconscientemente tu mente te transporte aquí-mi mente comenzaba a recordar lo cual me empezaba a afectar gravemente, la realidad en donde nos encontramos comenzaba a vibrar y a desfigurarse

-quiero que te alejes de mi… anulo el trato-gritaba hacia el ser que había tomado la figura de mi cuerpo a lo que ella soltó una risa burlona

-una vez hecho no hay devolución niña-moon atravesaba los barrotes de la celda como si fueran invisibles inconscientemente me retiraba hacia atrás donde mi visión de su rostro se hacía reducida por la gran diferencia de tamaños

-solo eres una unicornio tonta-moon se agachaba para mirarme a los ojos, en ese momento tenía mi figura de pequeña, una unicornio de tonos azulados sin cutie mark

- …-me quede en silencio la presencia de ella me consternaba en supremacía sin embargo al poco tiempo después sentía algo cálido, envolviéndome en mi cuerpo, en el lugar de mi mente donde me encontraba era representada con una línea de fuego que envolvía mi cuerpo y emanando el calor de un sol

-hermana-dije tímidamente en donde al ver las llamas comenzaban a avivarse, en ese momento me perdí en su llama recordando todo lo pasado anteriormente

-ahora estas débil-exclamaba con aire triunfante, moon retrocedía con miedo en los ojos

-desaparece-gritaba con fuerza en donde poco a poco todo la realidad en la que me encontraba comenzaba a desaparecer y a desfragmentarse

-no te desharás de mi-moon intentaba acercarse a mí, pero rápidamente cayó al piso en donde comenzaba a convertirse en polvo, donde su cara de terror se volvió en una risa sínica

-esto aun no termina y el daño ya está hecho-finalmente la figura de moon pasaba a una versión de luna adulta más opaca para luego desparecer en la infinita oscuridad en donde había quedado luna

-…-me quede en silencio solo esperando a que este momento se terminara en donde poco a poco iba creciendo hasta llegar a mi forma normal

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Luna poco a poco se tranquilizaba en donde logro abrir los ojos encontrándose con la base del cuello de su hermana

-celi-comentaba tímidamente al sentir los cascos de su hermana rodearla en todo su cuerpo

-hermanita-luna notaba como el cuerno de celestia brillaba conectándose con el cuerno de luna

-gracias… jamás lo habría logrado sin ti-hablaba pesadamente en donde ella empezaba a respirar dificultosamente para romperse a llorar en el pecho de celestia

-déjalo salir todo-celestia la abrazaba con fuerza dándole a entender que nunca más la volvería a soltar en donde ella también rompió a llorar, nadie era testigo de esa escena donde ellas pudieron tener toda la libertad de mostrarse tal cual eran.

Mientras tanto los intelectuales se encontraban anonadados por lo que habían presenciado sus ojos, en cuanto a uno de los siete cristales que se encontraban opacos uno se había deshecho en polvo en donde el polvo rápidamente se apegaba a los cristales más cercano, los intelectuales no habían dado con una teoría factible para explicar el fenómeno que habían presenciado por lo cual solo dejaron estipulado "descomposición"

_**Al día siguiente**_

Twilight se encontraba empacando nuevamente junto con spike lo que necesitarían para el siguiente viaje

-hija… es realmente necesario que vayas de inmediato-la madre de twilight se encontraba en el marco de la puerta viendo con tristeza como su hija y el pequeño dragón empacaban para dirigirse nuevamente a poniville

-mama… la princesa celestia me lo pidió-la madre no podía oponerse a los mandatos de la realeza

-termine twilight-le comentaba el dragón

-de acuerdo vámonos-twilight ocupaba su telequinesis para levitar las tres maletas y movilizándose para dirigirse a la salida de la casa

-tu magia se ha vuelto más fuerte-la madre estaba sorprendida ante tal crecimiento en el nivel mágico

-si… parece que he progresado mucho-los tres llegaron finalmente a la puerta en donde estaban su padre y su hermano

-hija… quiero que te cuides mucho de acuerdo-le hablaba el padre para darle un gran abrazo en donde al final terminaron participando todos

-adiós hermano… buena suerte se que lo lograras-rápidamente ambos se dieron un abrazo para luego dejarlo a él solo en la casa porque querían acompañar a twilight y a spike a la estación

En el castillo de canterlot varias horas mas tarde

Se encontraban celestia junto con los soldados de mayor rango en una sala diseñada especialmente para entrenamientos, en total habían seis soldados donde cuatro venían a dar una prueba para ascender de rango mientras que otro por problemas de abuso del poder militar se encontraba también dando esta prueba para poder mantenerse en la guardia, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente habían pasado tres soldados en donde unos solo había aprobado para convertirse en sub-capitán del equipo verde el cual era del tipo ilusionismo

-shining armor soldado del equipo azul de defensa se le solicita su presencia-rápidamente shining sintió un gran nerviosismo, pero logro mantener la compostura para adentrarse en la habitación

-buenos días soldado ha sido llamado en esta habitación para demostrar que es un buen elemento para la guardia-habían un total de 3 ponis uno que era el soldado de mayor rango en el ámbito de la defensa, el otro de mayor rango en el ámbito de ataque y al medio de ellos estaba la princesa celestia

-bien soldado… se le acusa de desertar ordenes de su superior-comentaba secamente el soldado de ataque

-la princesa conoce a sus padres y su situación por lo cual nos ahorraremos la ronda de preguntas, sin embargo que seas hijo de nobles no quiere decir que te sea más fácil pasar-

-la prueba es sencilla soldado, debe crear un campo de fuerza cuyo rango sea igual o mayor al de la marca del piso-shining vio rápidamente el piso en donde encontró la figura de un circulo en donde el radio era aproximadamente 5 mts

-deberá mantener el escudo lo máximo que pueda, el mínimo de tiempo es de 90 segundos-shining pensaba rápidamente que hacer durar el campo de energía sería muy fácil por lo cual se sintió calmado y aliviado

-mientras yo ataco sin cesar-el rostro de shining cambio a una de preocupación al escuchar eso

-son un máximo de tres intento soldado armor… buena suerte-finalmente celestia hablaba para dar comienzo a la prueba, shining intento racionalizar la magia que tenia para lograr durar los 90 segundos, el campo perdería fuerza, pero tan solo lo atacaría uno lo cual el daño no debería ser tan grande pensaba el soldado, inmediatamente se formo un campo de fuerza de radio de 5,5 mts de un color morado

-prepárate-rápidamente el comandante de la línea de ataque se ponía en posición de ataque el cual se ubicaba entre los otros 2 ponis y shining

-…-el comandante reunía magia en su cuerno en donde rápidamente en una zona del campo de energía comenzaba a brillar una estela dorada lo cual causaba un ruido de vidrio trisándose, shining quedo mudo ante ese ruido sabiendo que el escudo iba a fallar en una zona, por lo cual con su magia intento intensificar esa zona, pero rápidamente se trisaba otra, en un instante todo el campo de energía se cayó a pedazos

-te quedan dos intentos muchacho-shining se encontraba en el suelo debido a la caída de su campo

-un consejo armor-decía seriamente el comandante de defensa

-debe aumentar la potencia del escudo sino la presión ejercida por el comandante lo va a hacer añicos-ya veo con su magia aumento la presión en un punto pensaba shining, rápidamente shining comprendió que tendría que ocupar la máxima magia que poseía para evitar los quiebres, rápidamente volvió a crear otro del mismo tamaño, pero el color era de un morado más intenso

-veamos cuanto resistes-el comandante empezaba a brillar su cuerno en donde alrededor del campo comenzaba a aparecer una estela de luz en donde aumentaba la presión, cada 9 segundos agregaba una nueva estela de luz por lo cual shining tendría que soportar 10 tipos de presión para pasar la prueba, al aparecer la quinta estela de luz shining había quedado totalmente fatigado por lo cual el campo volvió a romperse, quedando shining tirado en el piso totalmente exhausto

-no se levantara-exclamaba el comandante de la división de ataque

-la prueba a finalizado a fallado ex soldado armor-esas palabras habían hecho eco en su mente

-no…no no no no puedo… no puedo… debo lograrlo-se decía mentalmente a lo cual su cuerpo intentaba levantarse, pero finalmente volvió a caer cerrando los ojos

-qué triste no lo lograste-shining rápidamente abrió los ojos en donde se encontraba en una pequeña plaza donde la reconoció perfectamente

-esta es la plaza donde…-shining se había dado cuenta de una presencia que estaba detrás de el por lo cual se dio vuelta y lo que encontró lo dejo helado

-sorprendido-comentaba burlescamente el mismo, pero con tonos más opacos

-tu… eres yo-preguntaba incrédulamente shining hasta que fue tapado por el casco de su contraparte opaco

-no hay mucho tiempo, el punto es que quieres aprobar ¿cierto?-

-¿dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?-seguía preguntando armor

-eso no importa… quieres ¿sí o no?-shining no sabía si confiar en él, y llegaba a la deducción que se había desmayado

-no… no te desmayaste-comentaba el ser de opacos colores

-mira puedo darte el poder de aprobar el examen, pero un día te pediré un pequeño favor-

-qué clase de favor-shining comenzaba a asustarse de lo que podría ser

-bueno… que lastima… si quieres ver triste a tus seres queridos-rápidamente a lo lejos veía en la plaza como su padre estaba desilusionado de él, su madre lloraba descontroladamente, twilight se encontraba lastimada y por ultimo veía a cadance irse a lo lejos en donde varias de estas imágenes se repetían, incluso mostrando escenas de ponis que fueron muy importante para él en situaciones catastroficas

-noooo-gritaba al no poder soportar las imágenes que me mostraba

-es una bella chica… lástima que si no asciendes como militar es capaz de que nunca más la veas… que feo romper una promesa… eso no es de hombres-al armor oscuro se le dibujaba una sonrisa mientras que shining tenía su mirada perdida en el piso

-si… acepto seré capas de aprobar-le preguntaba al ser oscuro

-100% seguro, pero debes darte prisa sino no te dejaran darla-shining estaba indeciso ante aceptar la oferta o no

-no quieres ver a cadence-decía provocativamente lo cual shining tomo su decisión

-está bien quiero aprobar-

-estupendo-el shining oscuro llevo su cuerno para hacer contacto con el de el haciéndolo brillar de forma intensa

-que favor debo hacerte-preguntaba shining

-ve a aprobar el examen… y no te preocupes capas que ni siquiera llegue a pedirte el favor-rápidamente shining comenzaba a despertar, su cuerpo se sentía más ligero por lo cual pudo levantarse sin tantos problemas

-se levanto-comentaba el comandante de ataque

-una vez más… todavía me queda mi última oportunidad-shining daba una mirada de seriedad y voluntad en donde finalmente le dejaron tomar nuevamente la prueba, el escudo de shining había aumentado de radio de 5,5 mts a 8 mts lo cual sorprendió a los ponis que tomaban la prueba sin contar que era un morado mas brilloso dejando pequeñas chispas que flotaban a su alrededor, shining sintió muy poco esfuerzo al hacer el campo como si estuviera haciendo uno de 30 cm, incluso ni se inmutaba en los ataques hasta que finalmente logro durar los 90 segundos

-es increíble tuvo un rápido avance-comentaba consternado cuando al principio no logro pasar la quinta estela

-no detecte nada fuera de lo ordinario, definitivamente no hizo trampa-comentaba el comandante de defensa

-shining armor… al haber aprobado este examen a demostrado que es un gran elemento que merece quedar en la guardia… puede retirarse-shining estaba lleno de felicidad, pero mantuvo su compostura

-muchas gracias princesa, comandantes-shining rápidamente se retiro del lugar en donde soltó un grito de alegría al haber pasado

-no le parece extraño princesa ese desemboque de tanta magia-comentaba uno de los comandantes a su princesa

-en archivos anteriores jamás había logrado hacer un campo de energía tan grande sin contar el tiempo y más aun siendo atacado-la princesa solo soltaba una sonrisa

-mi estudiante es hermana de shining armor-los dos comandantes quedaron sorprendido ante esa información

-ellos dos siempre cuando están al borde de algo logran resolverlo volviéndose más fuerte-celestia recordaba como su estudiante había podido abrir un huevo de dragón a una edad muy temprana

_**En otro lugar**_

-con que estos cristales fueron capases de causar tantos problemas a celestia-comentaba un intelectual mientras en una caja se encontraba el cristal de estrella de seis puntas y los otros 6 cristales opacos

-se que los cristales opacos no valen nada, pero quizás este cristal le sirva a mi reina-comentaba en el salón en donde no había nadie más, en unos instantes uno de los cristales comenzaba a transformarse

-que…que está pasando-se quedo sin habla al ver como el cristal al igual como en el anterior comenzaba a vibrar y a transformase donde finalmente se convirtió en un escudo de cristal transparente

-estas cosas son capases se transformarse-entre sus cascos tomaba el cristal en forma de escudo-a los segundos después se escuchaba como entraban los demás intelectuales, donde rápidamente escondió el cristal en uno de los bolsillos de su capa

-que haces… no fuiste a comer-comentaba uno de los tantos intelectuales que entraban para volver a sus labores

-no… no tenía hambre-el grupo se acercaba a la caja

-que paso… falta uno-comento uno del grupo en donde solo se vieron el cristal en forma de estrella y los otros cinco opacos-rápidamente se puso nervioso

-se… se descompuso como el otro-inventaba la mentira

-a la princesa no le gustara oír eso-uno de los intelectuales tomaba la caja para salir del lugar

-adonde llevas la caja-

-la princesa lo manda a pedir dijo que ella se encargara de guardarlos-el intelectual se alejaba del salón mientras los otros se dirigían a sus proyectos a investigar

-demonios ahora no podre conseguir los otros, pero al menos tengo uno… para ti… mi reina-pensaba en su mente mientras con su casco palpaba el bolsillo en donde se encontraba el cristal en forma de escudo


	14. T1:semestre de amistad parte 1

_**Capitulo 13: semestre de amistad parte 1**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

Durante el transcurso hacia la biblioteca me encontré con varios destrozos en el pueblo de poniville

-nightmare causo muchos destrozos-ese nombre repercutía en mi mente, sin embargo ya no me traía recuerdo tan negativos aunque aun me afectaba cuando escuchaba su nombre

-si… lo bueno es que están reconstruyendo el lugar-miraba hacia mí alrededor por si llegaba a encontrarme con alguna de las ponis que conocí con anterioridad

-donde nos quedaremos-me preguntaba spike

-pues… seguiremos en la biblioteca-respondiendo en un tono promedio, nos acercábamos a la biblioteca abandonada la cual seguía con su característico tono lúgubre y bastante abandonada

-¿en serio?... eres la pro-rápidamente con mi casco le cerré la boca a spike , por suerte no había ponis transitando por ahí

-estás loco… no debes decir eso aquí-casi se me sale el corazón cuando spike estuvo a punto de divulgarlo

-lo siento… pero… no podemos… no se… vivir en un lugar mejor-spike me demandaba un lugar mejor para vivir, le eche de nuevo un vistazo a la abandonada propiedad en donde yo también habría pedido lo mismo, sin embargo algo me decía que debía quedarme en este lugar, además había encontrado algo extraño la primera vez por lo cual quizás podría encontrar varios secretos

-con una limpieza… de seguro quedara como nueva-le di un sonrisa a spike para que se tranquilizara, spike por su parte solo me dio una cara de resignación

-está bien-spike fue rumbo a la puerta para abrirla nuevamente y adentrarse junto conmigo

-twilight… twilight… mira-mire hacia donde me señalaba la garra de spike para encontrarme con dos rastros de cascos en donde el tamaño era equivalente al de unas potrillas que contrastaban con el piso lleno de polvo

-hay fantasmas-gritaba asustado spike, por mi parte solo pude reírme en mi mente ante la cobardía del depredador supremo

-spike… los fantasmas no existen-me dirigía más adentro, sin embargo logre divisar mas líneas de cascos como rastros, pero estas ya estaban cubiertas por una tenue capa de polvo, deduje que él o la que vinieron eran simples potrillos y vinieron en varias ocasiones

-no son fantasmas spikes… de seguro fueron potrillos… una casa abandonada siempre es un buen lugar para desafiar a alguien-me dirigí hacia los estantes en donde nuevamente se habían llenado de polvo

-como es que se llenan tan rápido de polvo-comentaba en voz alta hasta que cuando eleve mi vista hacia arriba había un gran agujero en el techo, sin contar que más adelante sentí entre mis cascos varios libros y cuando comienzo a enfocar mi atención descubro que uno de los libreros estaba en el suelo roto junto a una gran pila de manuscritos antiguos

-aghhh… hay mucho trabajo-grite para finalmente resignarme ante tal trabajo

-spike ven a ayudarme-le gritaba a spike mientras con mi telequinesis quitaba el librero de la pasada

-te ayudo-spike recogía con sus garras los libros para colocarlos en sus lugares mientras que yo también le ayudaba, en ese momento sentí el ruido del crujir del suelo, pero debido a que utilizaba mi telequinesis no podía concentrarme en el ruido para no perder la concentración hasta que de repente se oyó como abrían súbitamente la puerta

-ahhhh-spike salto asustado empujando el librero el cual simplemente cayo, mientras rápidamente se aferraba a mi

-spike… spike-sentía como se apegaba mas a mi

-escuchaste… este lugar esta embrujado-tiritaba mientras se agarraba de mi cuello, con mi telequinesis lo separe de mi para llevarlo flotando hacia donde se escucho el ruido de la puerta, en donde claramente había una secuencia de cascos

-alguien estuvo aquí y escapo mientras estábamos arreglando-

-no tenía miedo-spike cruzaba los brazos disimulando que nada había pasado, por mi parte solo esboce una sonrisa y en cuanto a lo recién acontecido, al ser simples potrillos no creí pertinente preocuparme

-andando hay mucho que hacer-lo baje para seguir mi camino y comenzar a poner este lugar como nuevo, durante el transcurso de la mañana fuimos limpiando y ordenando el lugar, en donde al quitar todas las tablas que obstaculizaban la entrada de la luz de las ventanas pudimos ver con mayor claridad el lugar, me fijaba en el librero que estaba destrozado en el suelo en donde habían varias huellas intentando deducir que paso sin éxito, pasaron las horas en que al final se acercaba el tiempo de almorzar

-spike… se acerca la hora de almorzar-mi estomago me gruñía levemente, sin embargo era un sonido tenue que solamente yo escuchaba

-que bien… vamos a comer afuera-

-si… pero después de comer iremos a hacer muchas compras-de inmediato le advertía que este día iba a ser extremadamente pesado en términos de trabajo, nos dirigimos a la puerta en donde antes de salir inconscientemente mire hacia atrás en donde logre observar lo bonito que había quedado la biblioteca después de darle una pequeña limpieza en donde mi mente comparaba el antes y después dándome una pequeña satisfacción

-twilight ¡vamos!-spike me llamaba desde afuera en donde rápidamente me fui para alcanzarlo.

-estaba delicioso-spike se veía contento mientras caminaba en donde se le notaba que su pansa había crecido viéndose más gordito, aunque eso no le quitaba lo adorable

-si… aunque nos costó un poco obtener la comida-debido al ataque de moon la mayoría del comercio a pesar de que funcionaba seguía siendo limitado, aun así pudimos comer algo decente hoy día

-bueno… es hora de seguir con el trabajo-rápidamente spike me daba una cara de tristeza ante lo cansado que va a estar después

-pero… acabamos de almorzar-me replicaba intentando evitar el trabajo

-lo siento, pero hay que terminar lo antes posible no quiero vivir en un lugar así-mientras nos dirigíamos a algún comercio referente a víveres para poder subsistir, me dedicaba a mirar hacia los lados en donde notaba a los pocos trabajadores que descansaban para luego tener que seguir con la reconstrucción de las arquitecturas de este pueblo

-debería canterlot mandar ayuda para acá-me comentaba spike

-es un pueblo muy alejado y bastante pequeño… no creo que manden ayuda-respondía monótona y fríamente

-twilight-escuchaba un grito bastante agudo que transmitía una felicidad infantil, rápidamente deduje de quien provenía la voz

-pinkie-respondía al momento de voltear en donde me encontré con la poni hiperactiva en donde llevaba en su lomo una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolates

-que alegría verte, ¿Dónde estabas? Porque no te vi después, ¿acaso te fuiste de la ciudad?, porque cuando fui a verte no estabas… hola dragoncito spike-me sorprendió como pudo decir todo eso sin trabarse o dejar ese tono tan amistoso

-estaba en canterlot… hoy día llegue-respondía en donde ella me escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una mirada que me hacía sentir calidez ante los bellos ojos de iris azul que poseía

-volviste a poniville, vienes a hacer otra visita, podríamos hacer algo juntas-

-no estoy de visita… me vengo a vivir aquí-observe como su rostro se iba desfigurando en una sonrisa aun mas grande en donde daba un gran grito de alegría

-que bien, seremos vecinas, bueno si viviéramos cerca, por cierto ¿Dónde vives ahora?-esperaba que ella cambiara ante lo sucedido anteriormente, sin embargo ella no presentaba cambio

-remodelo la biblioteca… hay pienso vivir-vi como la sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de sorpresa y confusión

-vaya que eres esforzada recuerdo que mientras no estabas la alcaldesa mando a cerrar el lugar-ahora entendía porque estaban las tablas, cuando fui a la alcaldía ella no me lo dijo

-lo siento si no podemos seguir hablando, pero tengo mucho trabajo, debido a que moon congelo a la gran parte del pueblo hay muy pocos ponis que pueden ayudar con la reconstrucción-pinkie miraba hacia el horizonte en donde observe los pocos sementales trabajando

-hablamos después-

-claro hay mucho que contarte-se fue en dirección a los sementales dándole pasteles de chocolate para endulzar el día

-sigamos spike-emprendía la marcha mientras spike cabalgaba en mi lomo, en donde nos íbamos en marcha a comprar alimentos, al llegar nos encontramos con pocos puestos en donde la gama de alimentos se veía bastante reducida, dificultosamente logramos comprar algo donde ni siquiera nos alcanzaba para tres días, todavía nos quedaba comprar los materiales para arreglar y remodelar el árbol, pero decidimos primero ir a dejar las compras hechas previamente para evitar el cansancio, las dejamos en el piso para salir rápidamente en busca de las demás necesidades en donde nos pusimos en marcha hacia alguna ferretería

-no es tu… hermosa amiga-spike se había quedado estancado en su posición mientras tenía una mirada embobada en su cara, mire hacia donde miraba mi pequeño dragón y me encontré con rarity luciendo un hermoso vestido de un color fucsia con varios adornos derivados de moños de alta costura de un color dorado en donde remarcaba sutilmente su figura, me sentía un poco extraña sin embargo al compartir una experiencia de tal magnitud y por ordenes de la princesa debía acercarme a ellas para llevar la investigación necesaria, pero aun así me era impropio de mi parte empezar una conversación con ella, al final tuve que adquirir el valor antes de que se fuera

-rarity-decía tímidamente en donde observe como ella se giraba en su propio eje con mucha gracia, como si se tratara de una modelo, note como abría mas de lo normal sus ojos azules debido a la impresión, ella se me quedo mirando por un rato

-twilight…-me decía de forma insegura como esperando a que le diera la certeza de que acertó a mi nombre, por otra parte spike seguía en el otro mundo pegadote mirando a rarity

-… ¿Cómo estás?-intente hacer una conversación

-querida… ¿Dónde estabas?... no te encontramos en el hospital-

-si… es que me fui a canterlot-sus ojos esbozaban un característico brillo

-ya veo ¿te sientes mejor?-

-si… aunque no debo sobre exigirme, como han estado las demás-me producía curiosidad como las demás han tomado esa situación

-la última vez que nos vimos las cinco nos veíamos bien… a pesar de todo, pero debido a situaciones de distinta índole nos hemos obligado a distanciarnos un poco-rarity hablaba con un tono elegante, durante su enunciado noto como spike se quedaba mirándola

-spike…-rarity intentaba hacer reaccionar a spike agitando su casco enfrente de spike que de a poco volvió en si

-hola señorita rarity, me da mucho gusto verla…-rarity daba una sonrisa

-me da gusto ver que estas bien pequeño dragón-con su casco revolvía las pequeñas escamas de spike

-y… que te trae a poniville, ¿una nueva visita?-

-me vengo a vivir aquí por un tiempo-

-pues me da gusto… así podemos charlar algún día-

-claro… también con las demás-

-y… puedo preguntar dónde te alojaras-titubee un poco en responder, pero al final opte por decirlo

-en la biblioteca… la estoy remodelando-rarity me quedo mirando con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por lo que dije

-¿en la biblioteca?, pero… no está algo… maltratada-note como intentaba seleccionar bien sus palabras, se notaba que tenía un lenguaje bastante culto

-si… por eso la estoy remodelando-ante el comentario solo pude sentirme un poco avergonzada

-yo la estoy ayudando-respondía spike

-y… ¿Cómo se encuentra internamente?-

-algo empolvada junto con mucho desorden-respondía intentado evitar dar más detalle sobre la infraestructura

-al menos no hay destrozos-me comentaba

-bueno… a excepción de un librero-comentaba, en donde pude notar cómo se agachaban sus orejas

-obviamente debes tener listo los materiales-

-ahora me disponía a comprarlos, así que… me despido-intentaba dar por terminada la charla

-los puedo acompañar… yo también debo comprar algunas cosas-intentaba formular alguna excusa para evitarlo sin embargo

-claro que si-spike se me adelantaba

-entonces dirijámonos-entre spike y rarity se dirigían en marcha, por mi parte solo pude dar un suspiro en tener a la dama de la elegancia junto con nosotros, durante el transcurso hacia la tienda estuvimos charlando un poco, esta vez spike participaba más activamente en donde entre ellos intercambiaban anécdotas especiales siempre derivadas de sus experiencias con el sexo opuesto, en cuanto a las veces que charlamos entre ella y yo era referente al ataque de moon en donde me dejaba expresado la poca memoria que poseía después de lo sucedido con el cristal, finalmente se mostro muy amable en cuanto a las compras que yo hacía dándome consejos y sugerencias, al terminar las compras nos tuvimos que separar debido a que ella tenía otras cosas que hacer mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la biblioteca a retomar el trabajo

-se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido-me comentaba spike por mi parte daba un ruido con mi boca dándole una señal aprobatoria aunque daba a entender mi desanimo

-¿puedes abrir la puerta?-le preguntaba debido a mi telequinesis llevaba muchas bolsas con producto en donde me costaba un poco mantener la concentración, el despertó de su letargo y abrió la puerta, al traspasar el lumbral de la puerta me sentí ligeramente en casa, pero aun así se necesitaba pintar y remodelar las paredes mas algunos muebles que implementare después

-bueno spike… es hora de acerté famoso-le comentaba cómicamente entregándole con mi telequinesis una brocha mediana junto un tarro de pintura

-y tú que harás-me preguntaba

-me encargare del exterior-mientras llevaba mis propias herramientas y me dirigía al exterior, por la distancia que se encontraba el sol en el cielo deduje que habían pasado aproximadamente una hora y media por lo cual empecé a sentir hambre

-al menos avance algo-me decía en voz baja a mi misma al observar como el jardín se veía un poco más decente implementando variadas plantas y flores, sin contar que quite la maleza y otras plantas no decorativas, al entrar al interior note como spike había terminado de pintar las paredes de la sala en donde se notaba ciertas discrepancias con el color base anterior, pero se resolvería con la segunda capa de pintura, también observe como se encontraba tirado descansando junto al tarro vacio de pintura, decidimos limpiarnos en el baño para luego preparar algo

-twilight… no… twilight-me encontraba pelando y picando unos tomates, mientras spike al otro lado me gritaba

-que… que pasa spike-preguntaba ante el tono de voz que ocupaba conmigo

-estas picando mal el tomate-me sermoneaba como a una potrilla que hace algo mal

-claro que no-le replicaba, el me daba una mirada seria que no me quitaba de encima, era esa típica mirada que me daba cuando yo negaba lo más obvio, empecé a pensar que quizás tenía razón debido a su gran experiencia como cocinero

-que… tiene de malo-respondí derrotada ante mi probable error por lo cual le pedí que me digiera en lo que estaba mal

-al picar el tomate al menos intenta que las partes sean un poco mas… grandes-ante su comentario observe el tomate y note que como bien decía mi tomate estaba picada de una forma muy fina, casi podría ser considerada papilla

-mejor… yo cocino-spike se ponía a mi lado dándome a entender que me fuera de la cocina, solo me quedo acatar sus intenciones

-están tocando la puerta-me señalaba spike mientras se disponía a preparar la cena, lo único que pude hacer fue ir a ver quien tocaba la puerta

-…applejack…-comente expectante al encontrarme con la granjera

-…hola… twilight… ¿Cómo estás?-se veía un poco tímida, pero rápidamente la superaba

-que sorpresa-en serio es una sorpresa encontrarme con ella

-¿puedo pasar?-me preguntaba, rápidamente reaccione dándole el paso hacia la biblioteca en donde le daba a entender que podía entrar

-¿Cómo… supiste?-preguntaba

-mi hermana me había comentado que había visto a una unicornio morada arreglando este lugar, y como no es muy común ver a una unicornio y más aun morada, tuve la pequeña impresión de que podrías ser tu-quede pasmada ante lo que dijo, bueno… debido a su estilo campirano fue una gran deducción

-dime… de que querías hablar-

-pues… respecto a lo pasado con moon-rápidamente me tense al saber que se trataba de un tema tan delicado, rápidamente hice una señal con mi casco refiriéndome indirectamente que no estaba sola

-bueno… tu recuerdas algo… después de ver como… nuestras amigas se comportaran extrañas-haciendo énfasis en mi memoria poco había visto, pero si recordaba cómo entre nosotras le dimos una golpiza a mi hermano

-si… pero… creo que ese tema sería mejor hablarlo cuando estemos las seis reunidas y así comparar escenas-con mi cabeza daba a entender que no era prudente hablar ese tema teniendo a spike en la cocina

-si… creo que deberíamos juntarnos y hablarlo… bueno que tal si nos reunimos en una semana-

-tu le avisaras a las demás-

-bueno… no se adonde viven las dos pegasos… ni la unicornio-

-no te preocupes yo sé contactarme con rarity…los pegasos lo vemos después-al hablarlo se veía más aliviada

-entonces nos vemos en una semana-ella se preparaba para marcharse sin embargo, spike sale de la cocina

-la cena esta lista… applejack… hola-spike saludaba a la poni campirana, spike llevaba un delantal un poco femenino ya que el delantal llevaba unos borde claros propio de delantales femeninos

-hola spike-saludaba applejack

-que te trae por aquí-le dialogaba con un tono bastante amistoso

-vine a preguntar unas cosas, pero ya me marcho-applejack emprendía la retirada

-no te quieres quedar a cenar-ese comentario hizo eco en mi mente

-no quiero molestar…-spike la interrumpía

-no será ninguna molestia ¿cierto twilight?-ambos me dirigían la mirada, solamente me quedaba afirmar la petición, por parte de applejack se veía indecisa, pero al final acepto.

La cena junto con ella no fue tan mala como esperaba, incluso admito que llegue a divertirme un rato, pensaba que como venía de una granja seria algo irritante, pero era bastante simpática, lo que me dejo un poco preocupada fue que me contaba la situación peculiar que pasaba su familia en la cual me contaba que debido a la batalla que tuvimos y que como su hermano había sufrido ese hechizo de congelación no contaban con la fuerza suficiente como para sus trabajos, en donde por ordenes del médico debían guardar reposo, y que debían esperar a que sus cuerpos estuvieran mejores, sin querer le hice saber que si quería podía usar mi magia para ayudarla, pero ella me comentaba que no eran arboles normales sino mágicos, las cuales son inmune a la magia, al final cambiamos el tema y me daba a entender que pronto se arreglaría

-muchas gracias por la cena twilight… spike-

-de nada-comentaba

-fue un gusto tenerte-comentaba spike, en donde applejack se perdía afuera de la biblioteca

-debes socializar mas recuerda-me comentaba spike

-mejor vamos a dormir… hoy fue una día muy cansador-ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación a prepáranos para dormir

_**En sweet Apple acress**_

Narrador protagonista: pov applejack

Me encontraba galopando hacia la granja en donde veía a mi lado los manzanos que eran todo para mi familia, mire uno fijamente el cual lucia varias manzanas maduras, me puse en posición en donde intente golpearla, pero desgraciadamente al momento de intentar golpear, mi fuerza no fue suficiente para hacer caer las manzanas

-que voy a hacer-me decía a mi misma afligida, inconscientemente mire hacia donde estaba mi hogar en donde descansaba mi familia, pensando en que la situación estaba bastante critica

-no… debo pensar positivo… mañana es un nuevo día… se que tanto yo como big mac despertaremos con toda nuestra energía-miraba hacia el cielo en conde buscaba algo que me diera fuerza, pero solo encontré la luna, recordando que por ella me estaba pasando esto, sentí una gran ira hacia ella, pero recordé que ya estaba encarcelada la supuesta dama de la noche

-tranquila… preocúpate por tu familia-me fui galopando levemente hacia mi casa en compañía de la luna que observaba mis cascos

_**Continuara**_

Lamento enormemente haberme demorado tanto, pero durante todo este mes tuve todos los días pruebas y como es lo último antes de terminar el semestre y obtener unas buenas vacaciones deje un poco de lado la historia, un aviso: ahora subiré el capítulo de esta historia cuando también tenga listo el capítulo de "el legendario hechicero magic line" y viceversa… porque… porque al tener más tiempo suelo releer en donde siempre incluyo algo que no se me había ocurrido antes, me estaba pasando frecuentemente que al releer los capítulos anteriores me hubiera gustado incluir ciertas cosas… bueno solo era eso… capacito que el siguiente episodio salga en julio


	15. T1:semestre de amistad parte 2

_**Capitulo 14: semestre de amistad parte 2**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Era un nuevo día en el pueblo de poniville en donde el pueblo lentamente comenzaba a llenarse de vida en sus alrededores, y la luz comenzaba llegar a los lugares más alejados de poniville

-…-applejack comenzaba a sentir la cálida luz que viajaba por su ventana, obligándola a movilizarse para empezar un nuevo día

-es un nuevo día-se comentaba a sí misma en donde ligeramente con su casco comenzaba a sobarse su dorada melena en donde no paso desapercibido cierta molestias que pasaba por sus articulaciones en el hombro, applejack sintió cierta calentura en su cabeza debido al miedo que sentía de que nuevamente su cuerpo no estuviera preparada para las labores familiares, sin embargo decidió ponerse en marcha en donde se dirigió al baño para asearse y así refrescar su mente para luego disponerse a desayunar

-hola hermana-applejack viro su cabeza hacia la habitación de su hermanita en donde la encontró sobándose un ojo en señal que había despertado, applejack intentaba verse lo más calmada posible ante la suspicacia de su hermana

-hola applebloom ¿Cómo dormiste?-applejack intentaba darle su mejor sonrisa

-dormí bien… vamos a desayunar que se hace tarde-applebloom galopaba hacia el comedor dejando a applejack atrás, applejack no evitaba sentirse feliz de estos momentos de tranquilidad junto a su familia

-buenos días familia Apple-en ese saludo iba cargado de gran entusiasmo y vitalidad de un acento campirano que llenaba el ambiente del lugar llamando la atención de los demás integrantes de la familia

-buenos días-big mac saludaba a su hermana con su voz serena y calmada, al igual que su abuela también se sumaba al saludo y posteriormente la pequeña applebloom también saludaba nuevamente, durante el transcurso del desayuno se mantenía un ambiente muy tranquilo propia de una familia tan calmada y tranquila como son los apples

-muchas gracias por la comida ya me voy-applebloom luego de terminarse su desayuno se preparaba para irse a su escuela, en donde todos la despidieron de una forma muy fraternal como era costumbre

-…-durante el tiempo en que se encontraban los tres apples reino un silencio ligeramente incomodo en donde el primero en romperlo fue la abuela

-que hacen levantados… vayan a la cama-granny smith empezaba a recoger los servicios con movimientos bastantes sincronizados pese a su edad

-estamos bien abuela-applejack se levanto de golpe se su asiento inflando el pecho con orgullo

-eyuup-al igual que su hermana, big mac también se levantaba de golpe luciendo de una forma imponente con unos ojos serenos que aun así mostraban decisión

-eso no es cierto-cuando regresaba de la cocina se colocaba entre medio de los lo cual con su casco delantero hacia un movimiento lateral golpeando levemente el eje en donde se sitúan los hombros de applejack mientras que con su casco trasero golpeaba lateralmente la zona del estomago de big mac lo cual provoco que applejack perdiera el equilibrio de sus cascos delanteros cayéndose de hocico al piso mientras que big mac inconscientemente contrajo su cuerpo debido a un leve dolor

-ninguno de los dos está en condiciones vayan a recostarse-nuevamente tomaba con su hocico los pocos servicios que quedaban en la mesa para disponerse a ir a la cocina, tanto applejack como big mac sabían que no podrían oponerse ante su abuela y ambos se dirigieron a sus camas

_**Cloudsdale**_

_**Narrador protagonista: rainbow dash**_

-…-me encontraba aun sumida en mi cama a base de nubes en donde me encontraba todavía intentando retomar el sueño, aun así me era imposible debido a varios motivos que aquejaban mi mente y cuerpo

-ahhhh que desesperante-rápidamente ante las ideas que aun no abandonaban mi cabeza tape mi rostro con mi cobertor

-porque… porque tuvo que pasarme esto-mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas debido a la impotencia que sentía, en donde mi mirada inconscientemente viajaba hacia mis alas, que yacían contraídas en mi cuerpo azulado en donde se encontraban con unas vendas junto con varillas diminutas en la zona más alejada de mi cuerpo, rápidamente comencé a tranquilizarme

-tranquila es tan solo… ¿temporal?-rápidamente comenzaba a pensar negativamente sobre todo eso en lo que radicaba a la curación de varias fracturas de mis alas debido a que las sobre exigí demasiado en donde me imponía en mi mente la escena en donde salve a twilight de una muerte segura

-vamos rainbow hiciste lo correcto… después de todo pronto podre surcar los cielos con normalidad-a pesar de haber hecho lo correcto me debatía si debí hacerlo, deseaba fervientemente poder surcar los cielos y sentir el aire que llenara mis pulmones, irónicamente recordaba el día que salí del hospital en donde tuve que pedirlo ayuda a varios pegasos para que me ayudaran a llegar a mi casa

-será mejor que haga algo para matar el tiempo-me alejaba de mi cama para realizar alguna labor que me hiciera olvidar mi hambre de libertad

_**Casa de fluttershy**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov fluttershy**_

-¿Dónde estoy?-me encontraba en el pueblo de poniville en donde estaba bajo el manto de la oscuridad en donde la única iluminación que existía era la tenue luz de la luna

-ra… rainbow-decía débilmente al escuchar el sonido de un batir de alas, sentía miedo ante el sonido inhóspito del movimiento que hacían las hojas al ser arrastrados por el frio y tenebroso viento que hacia mover mi cabello

-¿alguien?-decía en un tono aun más débil, mis ojos viajaban hacia todos lados en búsqueda de alguien

-ahhh-escuche el sonido de los cascos de alguien, el susto que sentí era tanto que me tire al piso con los cascos sobre la cabeza moviendo rápidamente mis ojos hacia los lados buscando de donde provenía el ruido

-pero si es fluttershy-comentaba entre las sombras nightmare moon

-ni… nightmare moon-comentaba totalmente pasmada en donde mis pupilas se contraían ante el miedo que sentía

-fluttershy-su voz se deformaba, debido a mi miedo cerré rápidamente mis ojos junto con poner los cascos en mis ojos a modo de venda en donde perdí la imagen de ella, pero sentía como el viento pasaba a través de mi pelaje en donde oía múltiples voces distorsionadas de moon de varios puntos de mi alrededor

-po…por favor déjame en paz-tiritaba ante el miedo que sentía, comenzaba a sentir mucha presencias cerca de mí en donde aumentaba mi miedo

-ahhhh-daba un grito de baja amplitud en donde me encontraba en mi cama

-todo fue un sueño-me decía a mi misma mientras comenzaba a compensar la respiración, me recosté nuevamente para dejar a mi corazón regularse, a los momentos sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en mi casco derecho en donde me encontre con Ángel

-oh Ángel-en ese momento sentía las ganas de abrazar a alguien en donde tome entre mis cascos a Ángel para oprimirlo junto a mi pecho, Ángel empezaba con su pata a golpearme repetidamente en el pecho, en donde finalmente lo deje a mi costado

-lo siento… se me olvidaba que no te gusta que te aplasten-Ángel se me quedaba mirando en donde él se me acercaba rápidamente para extender sus pequeñas patitas para darme un pequeño abrazo, a pesar de que solo abrazaba una zona de mi hombro me lleno un poquito de felicidad y tranquilidad en donde no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas

-Ángel… yo…-sentía como un lago de lagrimas viajaban a través de mis ojos, entre parpados veía borrosamente como Ángel hacia un ademan con sus patitas para hacerme dejar de llorar, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que deje de llorar

-lo… lo siento… es que tuve una pesadilla-le explicaba a mi mascota mientras que con mi casco derecho limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que quedaron alojadas en mis ojos, Ángel ante su carencia de comunicarse con palabras me expresaba con sus ojos que él me comprendía

-gracias por estar conmigo-le decía mientras él me daba un movimiento afirmatorio con su cara, Ángel en un instante comenzó a moverse rápidamente en su lugar como queriendo decirme algo

-que sucede Ángel-el conejo comenzaba a señalarse a si mismo

-tienes hambre-en ese momento negó con la cabeza y comenzó a señalarse su cara

-tienes sed-Ángel negaba con la cabeza para señalarse un ojo

-tienes… sueño-Ángel se pegaba la cara con una de sus patitas para subir rápidamente encima de mí para señalarme mi ojo, estuve varios momentos pensando hasta que en mi mente llegaba la respuesta

-doctor-abrí mis ojos al recordar lo que debía hacer ahora, Ángel daba un suspiro de alivio en donde me movilice lo más rápido posible para prepararme para mi consulta al doctor, viaje rápidamente para abajo en donde me seguía Ángel

-toma Ángel-le daba un pequeño tazón con una ensalada surtida de lechuga y tomates junto con un vaso con un popote de pulpa de zanahoria

-no alcanzo a comer… tendré que comer después-me dirigía hacia la puerta para prepararme a salir

-gracias y cuida la casa-le daba un último vistazo a Ángel para salir de mi casa y emprender el viaje a poniville en donde mis ojos no evitaron entrar en contacto con la oscuridad que estaba vigente en el famoso bosque everfree en donde no evite cerrar los ojos ante las visiones de sueño que tenia cada día desde que me enfrente a moon, en donde al abrirlos comienzo a ver todo un poco borroso, finalmente mi visión se regulo para poder alejarme rápidamente galopando hacia el pueblo intentando ignorar los recuerdos que tenia

_**Canterlot**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-disculpe mi alteza-un intelectual solicitaba entrar al despacho de la princesa celestia, la princesa de inmediato lo hizo pasar sabiendo que el pertenecía a su grupo más eficiente en lo que radicaba a conocimiento y descubrimientos

-podría solicitar una semana… para… poder visitar a un familiar que se encuentra enfermo-el intelectual mantenía una postura de total respeto ante la monarca del sol

-lamento mucho escuchar eso ¿como esta?-la monarca del sol mostraba gran preocupación ante uno de sus mejores intelectuales

-no… no es nada grave, pero aun así me gustaría solicitar una semana para ir a visitarla… su majestad-

-no se preocupe… le doy la semana y… de que familiar estamos hablando-el intelectual se sintió un poco nervioso ante la pregunta de la princesa, pero para su fortuna se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo debido a su reverencia

-mi… hermano… no se encuentra bien y me pidió si podría ir a visitarlo… obviamente puede descontarlo de mis próximas vacaciones-

-vaya leal súbdito… y no se las descontare, le doy una semana y dígale que le deseo mis más sinceras bendiciones y suerte para que se recupere-

-muchas gracias princesa, si me disculpa me retiro-el intelectual sin romper su reverencia se alejaba hasta salir de la puerta

-tonta celestia tu bondad será lo que haga caer tu imperio-pensaba en su mente el intelectual mientras se dirigía a su habitación para recoger las cosas para luego irse

-casi se me olvida-el intelectual daba vuelta su velador en donde se encontraba con un pequeño paquete pegado en la parte de debajo de su velador

-lo más importante-lamentablemente celestia tiene los demás en su despacho y seria suicidio intentar sacarlo, pensaba el intelectual mientras guardaba el paquete entre sus pertenencias para disponerse a dar curso hacia las fronteras del castillo.

-disculpe debemos revisar lo que lleva en esa maleta-el intelectual sabia que debía someterse ante una revisión de equipaje si quería que lo dejaran salir del castillo

-si claro… tome-el intelectual le daba la maleta al par de guardias unicornios que se encargaban de revisar las pertenencias en busca de objetos que pudieran afectar el normal comportamiento de los ponis de la ciudad

-todo en orden puede pasar-después de varios minutos el par de guardias le devolvía la maleta en donde el intelectual daba una señal con su casco en señal de agradecimiento y respeto ante la unidad militar de defensa de canterlot, en ese momento se dirigió a la estación de trenes para dar comienzo a su viaje

_**Poniville**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov pinkie pie**_

-tome señor-alegremente le entregaba al semental un plato llena de galletas de chocolates

-muchas gracias-el semental me daba una sonrisa la cual me lleno de gozo, mientras el semental se marchaba me di cuenta que en el piso cerca de la entrada estaba levemente manchada con una sustancia oscura, yo interprete que podria ser chocolate por lo cual tome un trapo para disponerme a limpiar la mancha que yacía en el piso

-mancha, manchita, manchosa-empezaba a tararear en voz baja varias palabras referente a la palabra mancha mientras frotaba con el paño para eliminarla, comienzo a sentir un gran cansancio por parte de mis músculos en especial de mis hombros

-esa mancha era bastante fuerte-decía entre suspiros por la falta de aire y el cansancio extremo que me provoco una simple mancha de helado

-pinkie hay un cliente esperando-escuchaba detrás mío como la señora cake me llamaba en donde al mirarla me encontré con una yegua esperando a que la atendiera

-ya voy-exclamaba mientras tomaba el trapo y me dirigía hacia el mostrador para atender a la yegua, aunque me sentía muy cansada volví a dar mi cálida sonrisa característica que tengo para hacer sonreír a todos mis clientes

-me gustaría diez copas de helado-me pedía la yegua, yo solo pude sorprenderme un poco, pero órdenes eran órdenes

-de inmediato le traigo su pedido-le mostraba una sonrisa mientras ella se alejaba hacia un grupo de ponis en una mesa

-una orden de diez helados-le comentaba por una ventanilla en donde se encontraba los señores cake haciendo los pedidos los cuales ellos me daban un movimiento aprobatorio, pasaron los minutos en donde me dejaron en la ventanilla un plato metálico en donde yacían las diez copas de helado, al principio me costó obtener el equilibrio, pero con un poco de esfuerzo lo logre y más aun con una perfecta sincronía logre dejar en la mesa las diez cipas de helados recibiendo halagos de los ponis que se encontraban sentados

-muchas gracias-bajaba mi cabeza en señal de respeto, pero comenzaba a sentir ciertas molestias en mi cuerpo en especial me sentí más lenta y mi cuerpo comenzaba a pesarme, pero le di poca importancia pensando que quizá hoy no estoy a mi 100% al pasar las horas los cake me habían dado la oportunidad de salir un rato por notar mi cansancio lo que no me negué y me dirigí un rato afuera para descansar

_**Biblioteca**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-twilight estoy cansado-replicaba el pequeño dragón quien se encontraba ordenando los lugares de los muebles que hacían ver un pequeño espacio en la biblioteca como una verdadero dormitorio

-vamos spike te dije que sería una semana de trabajo-le comentaba la unicornio mientras con su magia reordenaba algunos libros abajo, por parte del dragón el solo se mantenía en silencio evitando soltar algunos de sus inoportunos comentarios

-que flojera-decía nuevamente el dragón para empujar un mueble cerca de la cama de twilight, mientras lo hacia el pequeño dragón sentía como su estomago comenzaba a revolverse en lo que sentía una leve sensación de estar satisfecho en ámbitos alimenticios en donde comenzaba a sentir un humo que se desplazaba a través de su esófago para acumularse entre su boca y soltar un pequeño eructo flameado

-twilight… cof… cof… llego correo-decía dificultosamente debido al polvo que me hacía toser en supremacía

-¿correo?-preguntaba inocentemente twilight para dirigirse hacia su compañero

-es de… mi hermano-decía con total sorpresa ante lo que había pasado con el anteriormente

-quizás… quizás reprobó-decía con preocupación es sus ojos y comenzando a balbucear los peores escenarios posibles que hacían que twilight se sintiera más nerviosa referente al contenido que podría contener la carta

-ya spike no seas pesimista-recriminaba twilight a lo cual comenzaba lentamente a abrir la carta en donde comenzaba a deslizar con su magia una pequeña carta de un color azul claro para comenzar a leerla mientras spike se quedaba esperando impacientemente la respuesta

-y… ¿como esta?-no logro terminar la pregunta cuando twilight se le abalanza encima para darle un gran y fuerte abrazo que hizo estremecer al pequeño dragón

-lo logro… lo logro… volvió a la guardia real-gritaba felizmente como una potrilla que le había regalado el mejor regalo

-en serio-preguntaba expectante el dragón pensando en lo increíble que debió haber estado shining en superar una prueba que muy pocos habría logrado pasar

-si… si hay que celebrar-gritaba emocionada twilight

-entonces dejaremos esto para mañana-comentaba spike ante la posibilidad de descansar y seguir mañana

-no… tendremos una pequeña cena especial en la noche-comentaba felizmente twilight, por parte de spike se sintió desganado en donde finalmente se resigno para volver a su trabajo de reordenar los muebles para su habitación

_**Boutique carrusel**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov rarity**_

-vamos a ver-me encontraba en mi amada habitación de la creatividad en donde se me había vuelto normal encerrarme aquí debido a que mi hermana se encontraba viviendo conmigo debido a algunos problemas que tenían nuestros padres por el asunto de nightmare moon, por mi parte me encontraba con una pluma de color blanco pálido junto a mi confiado botecito de tinta y un papel

-de que podría tratarse mi nueva línea de moda-empecé a mirar por mi ventana en donde comenzaba a ver un grupo de pajaritos los cuales me daban una pequeña idea de una línea referente a la naturaleza

-algo fresco con mucha vida-me decía a mi misma mientras con mi magia comenzaba a dibujar un boceto sobre un vestido bastante ligero con pocos encajes y a la vez con una simples propia de una pequeña flor, comenzaba a sentir que el pequeño flujo de magia que viajaba a través de mi cuerno comenzaba a entre cortarse en donde en un momento la pluma dejo de moverse para caer abruptamente en la hoja manchando una gran parte de mi diseño

-ahhh-daba un grito de desesperación puesto que hace días que me empezaba a suceder esto

-porque no puedo controlar bien mi magia-daba un pequeño golpe con mi casco la mesa en donde descargaba mi frustración, a los pocos minutos comencé a meditar puesto que no era normal lo que me pasaba, en un momento recordé que esto sucedía por mucha estrés

-será el estrés-me decía mentalmente para luego ponerme a pensar en las cosas que podrían estar afectando mi flujo de magia, en donde siento un golpeteo leve en mi puerta

-hermana… creo que rompí algo-abrí mis ojos en donde la respuesta viajo a mi sola, obviamente esto era obra de que por tiempo indefinido mientras mis padres arreglan su situación yo debía hacerme cargo de mi hermanita sweetie bell

-ya… voy-intentaba suprimir mi ira ante mi pequeña "destrozatodo" para dirigirme hacia afuera

-que paso sweetie ahhhhh-daba un grito de espanto ante un número excesivo de platos que yacían rotos mientras mi hermana daba un mirada al suelo en completa vergüenza y arrepentimiento

-perdón es que… se me cayeron-decía sweetie dándome unos ojos de perrito regañado, en mi mente intentaba suprimir mi ira, pero esta vez poco pude hacer así que solo se me ocurrió una cosa

-sweetie… podrías… ir a jugar… mientras arreglo esto-forzaba mi hocico a mantenerlo cerrado evitando soltar algo que trajera problemas más tarde debido a la gran ira que contenía

-estas segura… no quieres que te ayude-sweetie se dirigía a donde descansaba una escoba junto con una pequeña pala

-nooooo… podrías cortarte… mejor vaya a jugar-la última frase salió algo forzada, sweetie se iba con la cabeza baja afuera de la casa en donde al salir pude dejar soltar un suspiro

-porque a mi-decía dramáticamente en donde tendría que comprar platos nuevos

_**Pueblo**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov pinkie pie**_

Después de haber salido me encontraba sin rumbo, a pesar de todo aun sentía mi cuerpo algo cansado y pesado, comenzaba a preocuparme y tenía contemplado ir a buscar algún doctor, al pasar el tiempo me encuentro con una escena en donde estaba applebloom junto con una potranca de crin roja y lentes que eran molestadas por dos potrancas una con una tiara y la otra con unos lentes, me encontraba a una distancia lejana en donde no lograba escuchar lo que se decían pero a juzgar por las expresiones no eran cosas bonitas lo cual me hacia recordar cosas sobre mi pasado

_**Flash back**_

-Hola familia-decía felizmente mientras me acercaba a la mesa para luego desayunar, logre notar como mi familia levemente daba una pequeña mueca que interpretaba como un "hola", sentía felicidad debido a que ayer fue la primera vez que tenía una fiesta hecha por mi abuela

-como estamos pinkamena-me decía la abuela con una sonrisa

-fue la mejor fiesta… de la vida-decía con un grito el cual los demás integrantes de la familia hacían caso omiso y con un movimiento con sus caras en señal de negación

-date prisa… y péinate pareces una cualquier cosa menos una yegua-decía secamente mi madre al notar el estrafalario peinado que tenia, curiosamente lo decía en un tono poco serio

-yo te peino-decía gentilmente la abuela en donde con un pequeño peine comenzaba a peinar la esponjada melena que yacía en su cabeza

-péinala bien-comentaba la madre al ver que al final el volumen del peinado seguía siendo alto

-a mí me gusta-decía para darle un abrazo a la abuela

-déjala-decía secamente mi padre mientras se terminaba su ración por otra parte mama dejo de poner objeción mientras que mis hermanas ni siquiera prestaban atención

-me voy a la escuela-decía mientras me iba galopando a gran velocidad en compañía de mis dos hermanas

-ya llegue-decía en una expresión estrafalaria mientras muchos del curso se me quedaban mirando

-eres tu pinkamena-decía un potro

-si soy yo ¿por qué?-decía inocentemente mientras que el al igual que los demás se me quedaban mirando

-pareces una loca-decía para luego reírse a carcajada, junto con los demás ponis del curso, yo solo quede extrañada ante su comentario y tome con mi casco una parte de mi nuevo peinado

-no parezco loca-decía tristemente ante el comentario de mi compañero

-mírenme soy pinkamena la loca-decía el potro que al revolverse el cabellos de una forma esponjada igual a la mía y comenzaba a moverse arbitrariamente atrayendo las risas de mis compañeros, las cuales solo hicieron que me sintiera triste y evitando la mirada de mis compañeros cada vez que me veían

-adiós pinkie la loca-decían un par de potros a la hora de salida, yo solo pude mirar al suelo ante el peor día que pude haber tenido

-pinkamena-levante mi vista para encontrarme con la figura imponente de mi padre a lo cual llego hacia a mi

-hola papa-intentaba aparentar una sonrisa que a la vez se veía un poco falsa

-que es ese comentario de pinkamena la loca-abrí mis ojos a más no poder al escuchar ese comentario de mi padre, la fría mirada de él solo hizo que rompiera en llanto

-no… no es nada-decía entre lagrimas y con falta de aire

-chao pinkamena la-un potrillo no logro terminar la frase al encontrarse con la gran figura mi padre la cual tenía una mirada fría y afilada

Que dijiste-decía mi padre con voz de ultratumba

-yo… nada-decía el potrillo ante todo el miedo que debía sentir al mirar fijamente a mi padre

-dile eso de nuevo a mi hija y hablare seriamente con tus padres-decía con voz prepotente en donde el potrillo salió atemorizado hacia su casa, miraba alrededor en donde todos se me quedaban mirando con ojos de miedo, finalmente yo junto con mis hermanas nos dirigimos a la casa

-no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a usar ese peinado así-decía cortantemente mi padre antes de dirigirse a su alcoba yo solo puede irme a mi habitación llorando amargamente sobre la horrible experiencia que había sentido

-pinkamena-escuchaba una voz mientras escuchaba abrir la puerta por mi parte yo solo tenía mi cara hundida en mi almohada

-pequeña-me decía la abuela mientras sentía como se sentaba cerca mío yo aun mantenía mi cara hundida en mi almohada soltando un amargo llanto

-abuela-decía con la voz quebrada y con varias lagrimas en mis ojos para luego soltar múltiples y pequeños llantos

-no… no llores… tu padre me conto todo-sentía como los cascos de la abuela rodeaban mi cuerpo para sacarme de la almohada que estaba literalmente mojada para llevarme a su pecho

-abuela-seguía nombrándola con un llanto junto a mas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos hasta que llego un punto en el que ante la presencia reconfortante de ella deje de llorar

-mejor-

-no mucho-decía mientras que con mi casco limpiaba el poco de lágrimas que aun querían salir

-me temo que tendrás que volver con tu peinado alisado que tenias-esas palabras fueron como estacas que se inyectaron sin piedad en mi corazón

-yo… yo… no quiero-decía amargamente para volver a caer en mi llanto, sentí como ella me volvía a presionar contra su pecho

-entonces no te puso triste que te molestaran sino que ya no podrías tener ese peinado-me comentaba la abuela, sinceramente si me ponía triste pero me daba mas tristeza el ya no poder usar el cabello que tanto me gustaba por lo cual solo le di un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza

-porque… acaso hay un potro al que le gustaste con el nuevo peinado-me decía la abuela yo aun en mi llanto le negaba con la cabeza

-me… me… siento feliz… no quiero… sentir tristeza… no quiero-decía entre palabras ya en ese momento ya mis ojos no me daban para llorar mas

-entonces dices que si llevas ese peinado serás feliz-me preguntaba yo solo pude acertar con la cabeza

-es que… en esa fiesta… sentí verdadera felicidad… y mi peinado cambio… no quiero tener… el pilo liso… no quiero sentirme triste-decía entre llantos

-la felicidad no radica en los peinado todo está en tu interior-me decía mientras apuntaba con su casco mi corazón

-pero… volveré a ser la misma potrilla triste de nuevo-mi respiración finalmente se había compensado y por fin pude ver los bellos ojos azules de la abuela

-hagamos algo… recuerdas como te llame en esa fiesta-yo al no recordarlo negué con la cabeza

-te llame pinkie al ver ese peinado, que tal si desde ahora te llamo pinkie-

-¿pinkie?-

-así es… quizás no puedas conservar ese peinado-ella con su hocico tomaba un peine y comenzaba a alisármelo

-pero pinkie puede quedarse dando a entender que es la potrilla más feliz del mundo-

-me… gusta-decía tímidamente al ver como finalmente mi cabello volvía a tomar el aspecto opaco y liso que caracterizaba a los ponis del pueblo

-entendido mi potrilla especial-la abuela nuevamente me daba un abrazo en donde yo por fin pude

-estas sonriendo-decía alegremente la abuela al ver como su pequeña finalmente pudo sonreír con su aspecto de cabello liso

-gracias abuela eres la mejor-le daba un largo y duradero abrazo

_**Fin flash back**_

Al recordar sin querer soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver a través de mi recuerdo

-lo siento abuela, lo intento, pero creo que me cuesta sonreír-me decía a mi misma con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo y cerrando los ojos

-porque… porque no sonríes-abría mis ojos para ya no encontrarme en poniville sino en la casa que conocía perfectamente

-es mi casa-decía sorprendida para luego mirar abajo y encontrarme conmigo misma en versión pequeña junto a su cabello lacio y con una mirada de pocos amigos

-eres yo-decía sorprendida

-eres una mentirosa-me comenzaba a regañar

-no soy una mentirosa, pero como… se supone que estaba en poniville… acaso estoy soñando-decía totalmente confundida mientras ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima

-prometimos a la abuela que siempre sonreiríamos-ese comentario me hacia recordar aquel fatídico día en que ella había fallecido

-porque no cumples tu promesa… ella fue… la única que nos comprendió-decía entre lagrimas la pequeña pnkamena a lo cual varias lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-mi… abuela… perdón… lo intento en serio-decía mientras hundía mi cabeza en el piso

-mentira… si la quisieras ya estarías repartiendo sonrisas como lo hizo ella-comenzaba a recriminarme ella

-pero… que puedo hacer-

-yo puedo ayudarte… si aceptas mi ayuda-ella me estiraba su casco

-podrás cumplir tu promesa si vuelves a hacer la potrilla que éramos y ayudar a todos a sonreír igual que la abuela lo hizo con nosotras-

-¿en serio?... volver a ser potrillas-

-sí pero después me deberías… o más bien dicho deberemos hacer algo después-yo la miraba confundida

-no cualquiera recibe ayuda de su potrilla interior… yo puedo ayudarte a sonreír… y hacer sonreír a los demás-

-por favor-decía finalmente para topar mi casco con la de mi otra yo y desaparecer del lugar

-que fue… todo eso-decía mientras volvía al pueblo en donde vi como las potrillas se alejaban para dejar a applebloom junto con su amiga con caras sumamente triste, en ese momento mi mente comenzaba a mostrarme escenas en donde golpeaba a un soldado, pero al momento de mirar a las dos pequeñas hicieron que me olvidara de los recuerdos que viajaban a mi

-ya lo recuerdo-en ese momento mire hacia el cielo en donde yacía las nubes

-muchas gracias abuelita fuiste tú verdad… quieres que entregue sonrisas como tú lo hiciste conmigo-en ese momento sentía tanta energía que no evite saltar para desplazarme hacia las potrillas en donde todo mi cansancio, dolores y molestias corporales se habían idos

-como decía mi abuela mente feliz cuerpo feliz-decía mientras llegaba a donde las potrillas para sacarle una sonrisa atreves de una fiesta

_**Hospital**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-que vamos a hacer-decía con tristeza y amargura applejack junto a su big mac

-no se-decía también desganado ante las noticias del doctor

-no entiendes una semana más-decía totalmente sumergida en la tristeza

-tranquila-decía serenamente big mac

-tranquilizarme… una semana más en cama… nuestros familiares apples están hasta tope con trabajo-decía para luego tomar respiro

-si seguimos así quizás nos vayamos a la quiebra-decía en total pesimismo, mientras tanto big mac le levanta el rostro

-hay que agradecer que no es nada grave-applejack rápidamente había entendido la indirecta, en donde en el hospital se había encontrado con una pequeña pegaso que tenía problemas con sus alas

-si tienes razón… debo agradecer a celestia que no es nada grave-decía recapacitando y comparándose con la pegaso

-ya nos arreglaremos-decía big mac para emprender su viaje hacia su granja

_**Entre cloudsdale y poniville**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov rainbow dash**_

-que divertido-decía sarcásticamente mientras me encontraba rodando mi pelota favorita en mi habitación en donde escucho como un par de pegasos gritaban mostrando sus acrobacias al pasar cerca de la ventana

-ahhh… quiero salir-me decía a mi misma mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la cama

-se acabo… además deben de estar bien-decía mientras con mi casco comenzaba a mover lentamente mis alas en el cual no mostraron señal de dolor

-aquí voy viento-ante la emoción me quitaba rápidamente los aditamentos que estaban en mis alas para disponerme salir por la ventana

-afuera mundo-gritaba mientras que con mis alas comenzaba a planear por el lugar en donde me detenía en cada nube intentando evaluar el estado de mis alas

-siiii se curaron-daba un grito de felicidad ante mi posibilidad de volar

-aquí voy-comenzaba a aletear con fuerza para elevarme, durante el transcurso sentía mis alas perfectamente en donde al confiarme comencé a subir más rápida

-qué gran viento-cerraba mis ojos para sentir la dulce brisa que viajaba a través de mis pulmones

-ahhhhh-daba un grito al sentir un dolor intenso en mi ala derecha, el equilibrio que tenia se rompía en donde comencé a ladearme para luego caer en picada

-no… por favor alas no me fallen-comenzaba a batir mis alas, pero definitivamente me era imposible poder elevarme

-mi única salvación es… ahhhhh-mientras caía choque con una endeble nube la cual me había aturdido

-es mi final-decía aturdida mientras daba vueltas y vueltas sintiendo pesados mis ojos en donde daba una boba sonrisa

-no debí haber volado-decía al ver como a poco metros caería

-ahhhh… splash-sentía un gran dolor en mis alas las cuales comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo, sentí como iba descendiendo atreves de algún especie de lago en donde comienzo lentamente a cerrar mis ojos

-glup…-no sé porque lo hice, pero dije algo que fue silenciado por el agua para dar por terminado mi vida y cerrar los ojos.

-cof… cof-tosía agua que se albergaba dentro de mí para luego sentir frio y comenzar a respirar, mis ojos los abría lentamente para encontrarme con una sombra, intente mirar detenidamente y gastando mis últimas fuerza para ver a un semental con alas

-gra… gracias-fue lo último que dije para caer rendida

_**Continuara**_

_**El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, calculo tres capítulos mas y doy comienzo a la saga de chrysalis, gracias por seguir la historia**_

_**Para guest **_

_**-estos elementos no representan virtudes**_

_**-eso sería dar un spoiler que a la vez no es tan spoiler**_

_**-honestamente el final siempre va a hacer extraño quizás si quizás no todo depende de la situación donde lo deje en donde podrían ser vencidos por la mane six o alguien tan poco importante como spike**_

_**Nos vemos y ahora que tendré vacaciones quizás pueda sacar el siguiente capitulo mas rapido**_


	16. T1:semestre de amistad parte 3

_**Capitulo 15: semestre de la amistad parte 3**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov rainbow dash**_

-umhh… donde… ¿dónde estoy?-abría lastimosamente mis ojos en donde me encontré con el cielo iluminado tenuemente por el sol, me sentía mojada y a tenia un poco de frio que contrastaba con el dulce calor que me bañaba proveniente de la clara luz del sol, intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo se hacía pesado, ante el movimiento sentí un dolor agudo en mis alas que me hicieron caer de nuevo en donde me encontraba que era un árbol

-mis… mis alas-decía dificultosamente, en ese momento las sentía pesada, lo cual me impedía moverlos y más aun expandirlas, sentí un profundo miedo, pero fue suprimido rápidamente al ver que estaba vendadas y sentía algo viscoso entre mis plumas

-no te preocupes, te recuperaras-mis ojos rápidamente buscaron de donde provenía la voz y me encontré con un pegaso de pelaje plomizo y de una melena de un color anaranjado brillante, note como su melena era bastante corta en la parte de su frente, me sentí un poco tímida en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba

-tu… tu me ayudaste-vamos rainbow no debes mostrarte tímida ante él, el pegaso comenzaba a acercarse hacia mí, en lo que logre identificar que llevaba una mochila

-sí, toma aquí tienes algo que comer-de su mochila sacaba unas manzanas y una naranjas, logre identificar que su cutie mark era un libro abierto con un separador rojo

-muchas gracias-decía tímidamente

-puedo preguntar qué paso, te vi cayendo del cielo-en ese momento recordé lo tontería que hice y por mi hambre de vuelo estoy aun peor que antes

-sentí un horrible dolor y caí-decía secamente, evitando que el pegaso preguntara mas

-forzaste mucho tus alas… las acabo de curar un poco con medicinas naturales, pero aun así debes ir a ver un medico-al recordar eso sentí mucha vergüenza que el tocara mis alas mientras estaba inconsciente

-muchas gracias…-daba una pequeña pausa

-silver… silver paper-el me daba una reverencia, como las que hacen los caballeros ante sus princesas, o en otros casos a sus damas, no evite sonrojarme un poco

-dime eres algún noble-preguntaba por la forma de hablar y de expresarse

-provengo de la asociación intelectual real-decía orgullosamente, me sorprendí que alguien así estuviera por este bosque

-porque estás aquí-le preguntaba en donde al decirlo note como había salido bastante mal mi pregunta debido al tono y a las palabras

-debo… buscar algunas plantas para un proyecto y solo crecen aquí-con mi mirada intentaba abarcar el lugar en donde me di cuenta que estábamos en un bosque

-sabes qué camino tomar para llegar a poniville-

-no puedo dejar que vayas sola yo te acompaño hasta poniville que está en esa dirección-el me señalaba un camino un tanto oscuro, si estuviera en buenas condiciones me habría negado de inmediato, pero lastimosamente tendré que pasar por este momento incomodo junto con él para llegar a poniville

-te lo agradezco mucho-soltaba un suspiro disimulado para galopar junto con él hasta poniville

_**Canterlot**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov celestia**_

Me encontraba en mi habitación en donde estaba mirando perdidamente una caja en la cual en su interior se encontraban los cristales, mi mirada se centraba en el nuevo cristal que se había forjado el cual tenía una forma de globo, no evite soltar una pequeña risa al encontrar una forma tan infantil, pero eso me comenzaba a preocupar más el hecho de que una potrilla haya poseído este cristal

-que debo hacer-me echaba para atrás para sentir el respaldo de mi cama

-no es una decisión fácil-luna se encontraba acostada al otro lado de la cama, ninguna de las dos intercambiábamos miradas en donde solo nos concentrábamos en sentir la compañía de la otra

-habrá una forma de detenerlo… o tan solo debemos dejar que todo siga su curso-aun me encontraba mirando el contenido de la caja

-sabes que es inevitable… además pasamos por eso siendo aun mas jóvenes en especial yo, si nosotras lo logramos ellas también pueden-luna con su casco me hacia soltar la caja para hacerme una señal para acostarme en la cama junto con ella

-pero… esa época era tan distinta, ahora todo es mas pacifico-en mi mente recordaba en la época en donde había pasado eso

-ellas batallaron contra mí, y sobrevivieron… lo lograran-

-nunca peleaste en serio… y lo sabes-

-aun así, te da la oportunidad de declinar si quieres… eso paso cuando dos de ellos se desintegraron-recordando como el cristal de luna junto con otro que se encontraba en la caja se habían desintegrado

-quizás tengas razón… aun así avisare a twilight sobre esto, ella necesitar confiar en ellas más que nunca-me levantaba para dirigirme a mi escritorio y escribir una carta hacia mi estudiante

-si lo logran… pasara algo que cambiara nuevamente a equestria-me concentraba en escribir aunque sin perder la cautela de escuchar a mi hermana

-no te preocupes por cosas que aun no pasan, mejor concéntrate para que vuelvas al poder pronto-

-tú crees que pueda volver a gobernar-

-por supuesto… solo debes tener paciencia y recordar que siempre estaré contigo-terminaba de escribir para realizar el hechizo necesario y mandarlo

_**Biblioteca**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov twilight**_

-Twilight… no crees que es hora-spike me señalaba con su garra su muñeca con una mirada impaciente

-creo que es hora-decía derrotada ante mis ganas de seguir trabajando para mejorar la biblioteca

-bien-gritaba de emoción spike junto con varios sonido que hace cuando esta inmensamente feliz

-entonces vamos a comprar-spike levanto su rostro hacia a mi iluminado con una sonrisa

-quiero comer pasteles rellenos de zafiros-al verlo así me recordó a un pequeño potrillo añorando un simple dulce

-está bien compraremos un pastel y aquí lo llenas de zafiro, creo que aún quedan varios en la bolsa que tenemos-spike daba saltos de alegría, en lo cual en uno de sus saltos se detuvo en seco mirando la nada

-que pasa spike-le preguntaba ante la calma y tranquilidad que adopto, en ese momento levanto su garra en señal de espera para dar un eructo flameado en donde se materializaba un rollo que contenía el sello real del sol

-es una carta de la pri…-rápidamente le quite el rollo con mi magia para abrirla, si la princesa me enviaba algo debía ser de suma importancia

-y… que dice-al terminar spike me preguntaba sobre el contenido a lo cual preferí no decirlo

-tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosa, podrías tu comprar las cosas, volveré en la tarde-le daba mi mejor sonrisa, spike daba un suspiro largo dándome la señal para poder retirarme

-lo siento… prometo que volver pronto… el dinero está en el monedero en el cajón-rápidamente me iba galopando hacia afuera para alejarme de la biblioteca

-cristal en forma de globo-rápidamente supe que se trataba de pinkie pie, por lo cual me pongo a buscarla en el pueblo en donde mi primera parada seria el lugar en donde trabaja, galope rápidamente hacia sugarcube. Al llegar me encontré que salían dos potrillas una de lentes y otra con un lazo rojo en la cabeza ambas no tenían cutie mark, al verlas me daba nostalgia al recordarme a mí de pequeña, al ver a pinkie que salía de la tienda para despedirse de ambas volví a la realidad y me acerque a ella

-pinkie-en ese momento llame su atención a la cual ella rápidamente gira en donde la encuentro con una mirada feliz

-twilight justo quería hablar contigo-

-en serio y sobre que-

-que no les he hecho una fiesta por mudarte aquí, es que con tantos problemas, pero seria injusto no hacerte una fiesta, además de que spike también es nuevo aquí…-ella comenzaba a darme una palabrería bastante rápida y exasperante

-pinkie… eso es todo lo que querías decirme, dime no te ha pasado nada extraño-en ese momento vi como su felicidad infinita cambiaba a una mirada y sonrisa nostálgica

-bueno… soñé que me encontraba con una versión potrilla de mi-en ese momento no pude evitar quedar con el hocico abierto recordando como lo mío comenzó con una versión mía

-y… que pasaba-definitivamente podía conseguir información valiosa a partir de eso

-ella me recordaba lo que había prometido a mi abuela-note como ella miraba hacia al cielo

-pero… como te trataba esa "pinkie" versión potrilla… que te decía exactamente-

-me decía que debía cumplir mi promesa… y me decía que si seguía hacia no lo lograría, finalmente me dijo que si aceptaba su ayuda podría cumplir mi promesa-ante eso me quede un poco expectante

-como aceptar su ayuda-

-algo de que si la aceptaba como parte de mi podría… tener la fuerza para poder sonreír-me quede muda ante lo que me revelaba pinkie, me hacia recordar lo que había pasado conmigo

-y has notado algo… "extraño"-

-me siento mejor, incluso mis problemas de cansancio desaparecieron… y… me siento llena de felicidad que podría hacer mil fiestas-ella daba un grito bastante sonoro

-me da… felicidad escuchar eso-en ese momento no sabía que pensar y mantuve mi mirada al suelo

-estoy segura que fue mi abuela-decía para volver a mirar al cielo, en ese momento no sabía que decir ni qué hacer

-pinkie… tengo que irme-

-pero no hemos hablado sobre tu fiesta-

-lo hablaremos después-rápidamente me fui galopando sin rumbo fijo

-a donde voy-me detuve en seco en donde comenzar a pensar

-veamos si somos seis… yo y pinkie ya nos paso… por lo cual quedan cuatro que serian rainbow, que lastimosamente no sé donde vive, fluttershy que tampoco se a donde vive, rarity que se a donde vive, pero no sabría como abordar el tema sin contar que no me llevo bien con la yegua de la moda… y finalmente… applejack-pensaba en donde al recordar que lo mejor sería ir con applejack primero, me fui rápidamente hacia sweet Apple acress

_**Sweet apple acress**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov applejack**_

Nuevamente me encontraba en mi cama en donde por ordenes del doctor debía guardar cama para recuperarme por completo

-doctores cabeza de heno-decía en la habitación vacía en donde los insultaba en mi mente por no poder curarme y no poder ir a trabajar, como era de costumbre me levantaba para sentarme en la cama y poder ver por la ventana la gran gama de manzanos que teníamos en nuestro territorio

-ya ha pasado una semana-me decía totalmente reprimida, comenzaba a sentir sueño al ver la vista tan vacía de movimiento en donde el viento gentilmente pasaba por mi rostro la cual no me ayudaba a mantenerme despierta, sentí como mis parpados comenzaban a bajar

-applebloom-gritaba a más no poder en donde mi grito era tan alto que hasta a mi me sorprendió, y más aun sentí un gran dolor en mi corazón y un nudo en mi garganta al ver a applebloom en los huesos y de un mal aspecto que intentaba golpear el árbol

-quiero… quiero comer-escuchaba como mi hermana con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba golpear el árbol en donde ella cayó al suelo por una gran fatiga

-applebloom-gritaba al ver a mi hermana en ese estado en donde las lagrimas salían de a poco de mis mejillas, en ese momento vi como big mac que también estaba en un estado deplorable hacia lo mismo con otro árbol sin poder conseguirlo

-big… mac… ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué está pasando esto?-daba un grito de desesperación por lo cual me dirigía a la puerta en donde al abrirla me encontraba conmigo misma sin sombrero

-eres… yo-decía confundida ante la intromisión de yo misma, en donde ella solo me quedaba mirando

-esto… es un sueño-decía en pánico

-exacto, y solo tú puedes detenerlo-me decía applejack sin sombrero que comenzaba a acercarse a la ventana

-esto pasara en el futuro-me secaba las lagrimas con mi casco y sentí un pequeño alivio, aunque por dentro seguía preocupada si esto era el posible futuro

-dime… harías lo que fuera por tu familia-la otra applejack seguía mirando la ventana

-por supuesto… haría los que fuera por mi familia-le gritaba

-entonces que haces en cama viendo como el negocio se echa abajo-me recriminaba, veía una mirada seria, yo solo pude agachar las orejas

-pero… pero en estos momentos… no tengo la fuerza-me encontraba en el suelo en donde bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza sobre todo siendo una integrante de la familia mas esforzada

-quizás podamos ayudarnos-me decía, yo levante la cabeza en señal de esperanza en donde mis ojos habían soltado algunas lagrimas

-quieres ser la poni más fuerte, puedo ayudarte con eso-ella se me acercaba a mi

-si… si quiero… quiero ser la más fuerte para siempre ayudar a mi familia-le gritaba

-entonces eres capaz de hacer lo que sea-me volvía a preguntar yo solo asentí y le gritaba "que haría lo que fuera para que esta pesadilla no se cumpliera"

-de acuerdo… desde ahora serás la poni más fuerte y resistente-en ese momento respiraba agitadamente, mire detenidamente hacia afuera en donde veía todo normalmente, en mi mente me preguntaba si eso fue real o tan solo una pesadilla por la presión que tenia, finalmente decidí bajar en donde rápidamente salí hacia afuera

-chamaca que haces te dije que tomaras reposo-escuchaba una voz a lo lejos en donde sabía perfectamente que era la abuela Smith, sentí una gran felicidad en que ella todavía estuviera aquí, ante su comentario tan solo la ignore para dirigirme a un árbol

-por favor que sea verdad-me decía en mi mente en donde tome un gran respiro y me ponía en posición para darle la patada, sentía los comentarios de la abuela diciéndome que no lo hiciera, finalmente di un golpe que hizo que todas las manzanas cayeran, al verlo tan solo pude gritar de felicidad y rápidamente me fui a otro en donde repetí el mismo paso y por consiguiente también lo había logrado, en ese momento lo único que cavia en mi mente era el seguir trabajando y jurándome que nunca le faltaría que comer a mi familia

_**Continuara**_

_**Nota: hay una nueva historia llamada la búsqueda de mi cutie mark que está ligeramente relacionada con esta historia en especial en este tipos de capítulos en donde aquí no se menciona pero habla sobre las ccc y como consiguen sus cutie marks en donde también se toman en cuenta en esta historia**_

_**Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima**_

_**Nota 2: en el siguiente capitulo se viene una escena algo subida de tono **___


	17. T1:semestre de amistad parte 4

_**Capitulo 16: semestre de amistad parte 4**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Twilight va galopando hacia sweet apples acrees en donde ella finalmente llega, ella se percata de que applejack estaba trabajando arduamente lo cual le sorprende después de recordar que ella debía pasar varios días en cama

-applejack-twilight gritaba para llamar la atención de su amiga el cual ella gira mostrando una cara de alegría sumadas a algunas gotas de sudor que pasaban por su rostro

-me... da felicidad de que te hayas recuperado-twilight intentaba dar su mejor sonrisa a pesar de que sus nervios estuvieran colapsados por el estrés de investigar algo que ella no entendía

-gracias twilight-en ese momento con un movimiento rápido golpeaba el árbol en el que estaba

-no imaginas lo feliz que estoy-applejack daba una gran sonrisa

-dime... esto fue gracias ¿al doctor?-twilight intentaba hacer hablar a su amiga de como se había recuperado

-es... extraño... ni siquiera yo me lo explico-sugería applejack con un rostro de estupefacción mirándose el cuerpo

-dime estuvo relacionado con un especie de sueño-comentaba twilight mientras applejack mantenía una pose de reflexión

-ahora que lo dices... tuve una horrible pesadilla-twilight no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse

-y esa pesadilla… apareció alguien parecida a ti que te ofreció algo-intentaba twilight ayudar a su amiga con la respuesta

-si... ¿cómo lo supiste?... eres de esas ponis que leen la mente-

-¿psíquica?-comentaba twilight mientras applejack le daba una señal con la cabeza

-escucha applejack se que creerás que esto es una locura... pero algo está pasando y está relacionado con la batalla contra nightmare moon-applejack rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más serio

-que esta sucediendo-preguntaba applejack con un leve temor en su voz

-no estoy segura, pero tres de nosotras han tenido ese sueño de que una versión de nosotras nos da algo a mi medio magia más poderosa, a pinkie... creo que no poder sentirse triste o súper velocidad y a ti...-twilight hizo una pausa

-me hizo más fuerte y me curo... ¿pero cómo?-preguntaba expectante applejack al no entender

-esto está relacionado con los cristales y creo que hace realidad los deseos de nuestro inconsciente, yo deseaba ser más poderosa, pinkie me comentaba que quería hacer cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su abuela y finalmente-

-mi deseo de poder ser fuerte y contribuir con mi familia-

-exacto-

-pero aun no entiendo que es lo malo-twilight también se hacia la misma pregunta

-bueno... no es natural además...-fue interrumpida por applejack

-yo estoy feliz soy fuerte y puedo contribuir con mi familia, pinkie también debe estar feliz por cumplir la voluntad de su abuela, y tu también debes estar feliz por ser una unicornio más poderosa... a lo que me refiero es que no quiero dejar que mi deseo se anule-twilight también empezaba a pensar como applejack

-¿no lo crees?-enfatizaba applejack mientras esperaba la respuesta de twilight

-no se... quizás... me gusta tener la magia suficiente para hacer grandes hechizos-decía twilight, pero a la vez por su mente pensaba que no era buena idea aceptarlos. Entre los arboles aparecía una sombra

-que inteligente, pero lástima que es inevitable-la sombra se movia rápidamente hacia su próxima victima

_**Bosque**_

Dash y el intelectual se mantenían galopando a paso lento mientras se dirigían ingenuamente al pueblo de poniville

-qué curioso es tu peinado-decía rainbow al notar el extraño corte del intelectual

-me gusta tener la melena corta-dash observaba como tenia totalmente libre de melena su frente, no lo hacía parecer feo, pero era curioso pensaba rainbow.

Transcurre varios minutos más hasta que dash comienza a perder la paciencia por haber galopado tanto y aun no estar en poniville

-¿cuánto falta?-comenta dash, silver cambio su semblante a uno más serio, incluso irritado

-paciencia falta la mitad-el tono que había ocupado había preocupado un poco a rainbow

-jamás había estado por aquí ¿dónde estamos?-empezaba a interrogar a silver, silver intentaba mantener un semblante normal

-es una parte del bosque everfree-comentaba secamente

-no sabía que el bosque everfree tuviera esta vegetación-observando como la vegetación se iba reduciendo mostrando un especie de pantano, silver comienza a galopar más lento, pero acercándose levemente hacia dash mientras ella seguía viendo el extraño ambiente

-que estas…-rápidamente sintió como el semental lo abrazaba desde atrás en una posición muy comprometedora mientras dash sentía la respiración del semental en su cuello

-oye perver…-dash no alcanzaba a terminar cuando su boca fue tapada levemente por el casco de semental

-shhhh… eres una pegaso muy bonita, quede maravillado por tu bella crin arcoíris… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dash al escuchar decir eso a modo de susurro en el oído, sintió como se ruborizaba al máximo, pero siendo temperamental no iba dejar que el la sedujera

-oye no te pongas así detrás de…-nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez no por su casco sino por un beso, aprovechando el semental mientras la yegua había girado su cabeza hacia atrás para plantarle un beso, dash sentía como el semental hacia más profundo el beso sintiendo como su lengua jugaba con la suya, dash intentaba reprimirse pero al ser su primer beso de tal magnitud se entrego al placer de un beso.

El semental al sentir como la pegaso ya no oponía resistencia se tiro de espalda al suelo en donde dash quedaba encima de el con la boca hacia arriba quien estaba algo molesta porque el beso fue interrumpido

-por qué hiciste… ahhh-por tercera vez fue interrumpida sintiendo como un casco viajaba hacia su vientre haciendo contacto con ella para luego dirigirse hacia la intimidad de la pegaso, dash sentía el contacto mandándole la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando levemente el hocico del semental

-no… no toques-decía moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica viajaba de su intimidad hacia su cabeza, sintiendo como unas leves gotas salían para viajar hacia su cola

-¿en serio quieres que me detenga?-silver con el otro casco comenzaba a masajear su costado izquierdo apretándolo haciendo que dash soltara un sonoro gemido

-me… me vengo-decía en un grito mientras con sus cascos intentaba aferrar algo, ella sentía como su saliva salía levemente de su boca, y sentía como final llegaba más rápida al ver donde el semental movía con tanto esmero el casco.

Sintió un placer inimaginable al llegar al clímax en donde al sentir una sensación de tal magnitud volvió a sentir espasmos que nuevamente hicieron que dash golpeara hacia atrás con la cabeza en donde golpeo con algo flaco y cilíndrico

-ahhh-gritaba adoloridamente el semental al ser golpeado en la frente lo cual rápidamente emano un brillo verde, dash se percato del grito y el brillo en donde rápidamente paso de placer a miedo lo cual comenzó a alejarse

-¿por qué brilla?-dash veía un resplandor en su frente en donde lentamente aparecía un cuerno de color oscuro

-basta de juegos-el semental se paró de golpe para agarrar a dash la cual quedo debajo de el

-que me haces desgraciado-dash forcejeaba en donde lastimosamente silver era más fuerte, logro ver como su dientes se alargaban para volverse colmillos

-no te preocupes no te dolerá tanto-silver acercaba su boca al cuello de dash, en donde ella aun seguía forcejeando

-suéltame… bastardo-dash ante el pánico, lo único que se le ocurrió fue recoger sus extremidades inferiores para darle un gran empujón que por suerte logro tirarlo a unos metros, ella rápidamente se levantaba para alejarse lo más rápido galopando, el semental daba un grito de insecto, para utilizar sus alas para alcanzarla. Dash galopaba con el corazón a mil por horas intentando escapar en donde el camino que había tomado lo llevo hacia un risco

-¿no podemos comenzar de nuevo?-dash giro rápidamente en donde nuevamente se encontró con silver quien ya no tenía cuerno ni colmillos

-aléjate-decía miedosamente mientras se alejaba llegando más cerca del risco el cual tenía una gran caída

-vamos dash no me vas a negar que no te gusto-decía burlonamente, ese comentario había irritado en supremacía a rainbow, pero ella sabía que sin sus alas no tendría oportunidad de patear el trasero de el, rainbow miraba sus alas en donde se sacaba las vendas con su hocico

-no pensaras en saltar ¿verdad?-preguntaba el semental, dash miraba de reojos sus vendas

-vamos ¿no creo que estar conmigo sea peor que morir?-silver se acercaba en donde dash finalmente saltaba

-vamos alas no me fallen-rezaba rainbow al intentar hacer funcionar sus alas, pero lastimosamente poco hacían para evitar su caída

-no te escaparas-dash sentía un gran miedo al ver como silver se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, sin contar que ya faltaba poco para caer, dash simplemente quedo choqueada sin saber qué hacer entonces cerró los ojos en donde al abrirlo vio que estaba cayendo, pero en este caso no estaba ni silver, y tampoco se veía el suelo, era como si estuviera cayendo en el infinito

-_vas a dejar que ese maldito desgraciado se salga con la suya_-dash veía como a su lado llegaba una versión de rainbow de colores oscuro que caía en picada junto con ella, se le notaba un semblante sin miedo que mostraba coraje

-yo…-intentaba hablar dash mientras observaba sus alas hechas trizas

-_quizás pueda ayudarte… quieres ser la mejor voladora de equestria ¿verdad?_-dash sentía un nudo en la garganta en donde solo daba un movimiento aprobatorio

-_entonces toma mi casco ambas seremos las mejores_-dash estiraba sus casco para intentar tomar la de su contraparte

-_aunque deberemos un favor, pero todo sea por la velocidad_-ambas se tomaban de los cascos

-eres mía-dash abría abruptamente sus ojos en donde fue rodeado por el semental en un abrazo

-suéltame-gritaba enfurecida dash, ya quedaba poco tiempo para estrellarse, dash tenía cerca de su boca el ala derecha de silver por lo cual simplemente lo mordió

-ahhhh-rápidamente soltó a dash mientras la pegaso rompía el abrazo para estirar sus alas y poder detener levemente la caída, dash noto como el ala que había mordido soltaba un resplandor verde para mostrar una ala parecida al de una mosca

-bien rainbow tu puedes-dash batía rápidamente sus alas para despegar hacia el cielo, la velocidad era tanta que dejaba una pequeña estela multicolor alejándose del lugar

-espero que te duela mucho desgraciado-decía dash al alejarse del lugar, rainbow al estar al aire se dio cuenta que silver lo llevaba al lado contrario de poniville, rápidamente fue en picada lo cual demoraría menos en llegar, al pasar casi una hora ya estaba a pocos metro de llegar

-fluttershy-gritaba expectante al ver a la pegaso volar junto con varios pájaros, mariposas y otros animales voladores, la pegaso viro para encontrarse con una pegaso toda sucia y sudada

-rainbow que te paso-la sola pregunta había hecho recordar uno de los peores momentos de la pegaso cian

-no interesa… ¿qué haces tú aquí?-preguntaba dash

-bueno…-decía recordando

_**Continuara**_


	18. T1:semestre a año

_**Capitulo 17: de semestre a año**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Fluttershy se encontraba en el patio de se casa, en su caminar se denotaba una mirada triste sumándole que además se encontraba de cabizbaja en donde su visión se perdía en la suave yerba de su patio, en un instante en su mente pasaban ideas sobre su visita al doctor, pensamientos negativos de tristeza e impotencia gobernaban su mente, pero la pegaso de golpe agito su cabeza hacia los lados para disipar esos pensamientos para concentrarse en sus labores

-solo era una opción fluttershy… ¡no quedaras ciega!-cerraba los ojos mientras con su casco golpeaba suavemente su cabeza, la acción se repitió tantas veces hasta que esos pensamientos se disiparon para concentrarse en su mascota Ángel, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados intentaba forzarlos para abrirlos lentamente para mejorar su visión, al abrirlos noto como su visión había mejorado un poco aunque aún quedaban espacios borrosos.

Fluttershy de súbito entro en pánico, su mirada se concentraba en un ser oscuro, tenia cuerno y alas, fluttershy a pesar de que veía un poco borroso supo de inmediato quien era

-ni…ni… nightmare-no lograba articular mas palabras, ella se sentía una hormiga ante la yegua de la noche, sus crines danzaban con el aire las cuales su brillo era minimizado por el gran sol que había en esos momentos, ella daba una mirada y una sonrisa que estremecían a la pequeña poni, próximamente sacaba su lengua la cual era más larga emulando la de una serpiente en busca de su alimentos, los ojos de fluttershy seguían fijos en moon la cual se acercaba lentamente, fluttershy comenzó a temblar hasta que la distancia fue tan poca que inevitablemente ella corrió sin rumbo intentando alejarse de ella

-¡ayuda!-gritaba fluttershy quien ante el miedo se fue al bosque everfree, la agitación del momento le impedía seguir gritando "auxilio", las ramas que sobresalían de los arboles eran obstáculos bastante difícil de esquivar, su visión comenzaba a fallarle, sus pulmones comenzaban a pedir oxigeno y sus cascos demandaban descanso.

El claro comenzaba a cerrarse en la cual las exuberantes ramas obstaculizaban la poca luz que previamente entraba, fluttershy comenzó a bajar la velocidad pensando que había perdido a moon

-no es posible… se supone que está en prisión-los nervios que fluttershy poseía en ese momento eran en cantidades descomunales, ella miraba hacia todos lados verificando que no hubiera nadie, lograba distinguir ciertos arboles, la luz era reducida, pero no lo suficiente para impedirle a fluttershy reconocer las cosas, comenzaba a movilizarse sin sentido

-¿qué hago?… -fluttershy no logro terminar su oración al ver como algo volaba encima de ella, su visión se debilitaba cada vez más, por lo que solo logro ver una sombra, un sonido estridente llenaba el lugar lo cual fue suficiente para estremecer a fluttershy

-no… por favor-decía tímidamente mientras entrecerraba varias veces los ojos para intentar mejorar la vista. En ese momento logro divisar como moon se encontraba lejos de ella observándola con sus pupilas de felino

-ahhhhh-gritaba fluttershy mientras nuevamente galopaba sin rumbo, para su suerte se encontró con un camino libre de obstáculos, mientras ella corría veía otros monstruos y animales que ella temía desde potrilla

-¡un escorpión!-gritaba al ver como un escorpión gigante le paraba el paso, rápidamente ella viro para seguir corriendo por su vida, los minutos pasaban mientras la pequeña poni seguía escapando de los monstruos

-no puede ser-gritaba mientras estaba en frente de una hidra, fluttershy sabia que no podría escapar ni mucho menos pelear contra ella, pero un pensamiento rondo su cabeza

-¿porque en un instante todos las criaturas a las cuales temo aparecieron?-pensaba fluttershy al nota como iba siendo acorralada por criaturas las cuales solo existían en leyendas, la hidra dio su grito el cual no evito estremecerla.

Fluttershy con mucho cuidado y miedo se acerco en donde su casco traspaso a la hidra

-no eres ¿real?-decía confundida mientras que alzaba levemente el vuelo para traspasar a la hidra, volvía al suelo mientras su mente intentaba darle una respuesta a esto

-¿será acaso por mi problemas de visión?-ella con su casco comenzó a frotarse los ojos en donde su visión mejoro levemente, ella viro y se encontró con un claro vacio de seres

-es mi visión… pero… el sonido-fluttershy miraba hacia todos lados, la respuesta que obtuvo no le satisfacía por lo cual intento seguir su camino, pero rápidamente fue bloqueada por una manticora

-otra alucinación-fluttershy ya se sentía bastante tonta al haber dejado que sus miedos la hubieran dominado, ella cerraba los ojos y fue galopando para traspasar al irreal depredador, fluttershy sintió como chocaba con algo peludo y suave, en ese momento sintió un gran miedo en la que sentía como comenzaba a sudar por la preocupación, trago la saliva que se había almacenado en su hocico el cual hizo un ruido sordo para abrir lentamente los ojos mientras su rostro se deformaba en uno de miedo y llanto. Fluttershy se encontró con el pecho de la manticora quien la veía con cara de pocos amigos

-eres real-decía mientras se alejaba galopando de espalda sin quitarle la mirada, la manticora mantuvo una mirada propia de un depredador el cual con su garra comenzaba a rozarla con el suelo en señal de arremeter

-lindo gatito, no le harías daño a una pegaso… ¿cierto?-la manticora de un impulso sumado al batir de sus alas redujeron la distancia hecha por la pegaso en un segundo, ante la sorpresa fluttershy no evito caer de espalda en donde la manticora estaba encima dando un rugido en la que una lluvia de saliva manchaba su melena rosada, ante el miedo comenzó a ver todo borroso hasta ver todo completamente negro

-_que pasa pequeña poni… le tienes miedo a las manticoras_-una voz se escuchaba en la profunda oscuridad

-qui… ¿quién eres?-preguntaba la asustadiza poni

-_acaso importa… no me conoces ni sabrás quien soy, pero vayamos directo al punto… estas en peligro y yo puedo ayudarte_-fluttershy escuchaba atentamente aunque no sabía que responder

-_te refrescare la memoria_-un brillo comenzaba a brillar revelando la escena en donde dash le hacía tocar el cristal, también recordaba la batalla que habían tenido con shining armor

-pero… ¿Cómo?… ¿Cuándo?-preguntaba desconcertada la poni al no recordar esas escenas

-_para que responder si sabes la respuesta, escucha puedo darte de nuevo esa habilidad, pero cuando llegue el momento espero que sepas hacer un buen uso_-

-no… no estoy segura-

-_vas a ser comida de manticora, yo que tu acepto_-fluttershy se quedaba callada

-está bien…-respondía con inseguridad

Fluttershy despertaba de golpe en donde veía nuevamente la manticora encima de ella

-_ponte seria, dale una mirada de enojo_-escuchaba fluttershy, ella sin titubear intento hacer una mirada de enojo, al principio le salía algo extraña y extravagante, pero parecía funciona, la manticora comenzaba a retroceder con un claro miedo en sus ojos

-¡funciona!-volvió a enfatizar mientras veía como la manticora corría de miedo.

Rainbow dash al escuchar el relato de su amiga se había quedado sin palabras mientras ambas volaban hacia poniville

-no puedo creerlo, pero a mí también me paso lo mismo… lo del sueño-

-en serio y como fue, que obtuviste-

-mis alas…-dash batía con orgullo sus alas mientras faltaba poco para llegar

-y las mariposas-señalando a las mariposas y animales voladores

-no son lindas me acompañaron durante el viaje-decía fluttershy mientras le daba una sonrisa hacia las mariposas, dash no evito soltar una mueca de felicidad al ver como su amiga no había cambiado, pero pronto sus pensamientos se vieron sumergido en todo lo que había pasado este día

_**Canterlot**_

-hermana… los cristales están-luna al abrir la caja en donde iba a ver cómo estaban se encuentra que los seis cristales ya estaban formados y con sus respectivas formas, celestia se acerca a observarlo sintiendo un profundo estremecimiento, para luna fue igual al recordar cómo se desato la gran guerra a través de estos cristales

-esto es malo hermana… ¿crees que pueda?…-fue interrumpida por la monarca del sol

-los cristales pueden cumplir deseos que están relacionados con el cuerpo… se que lo…-ahora celestia fue interrumpida por la monarca de la noche

-debo recordarte que el cristal original fue dividido en dos para nosotras, el cristal tuyo fue dividió en seis partes, las habilidades que debieron obtener deben ser minúsculas-argumentaba luna, celestia al pensarlo lastimosamente le dio la razón a su hermana

-la otra mitad… hay que buscarla y purificarla-ambas sabían perfectamente que la otra mitad se había perdido mientras luna se encontraba en el exilio

-aun así las hacen distintas a las demás aunque su poder se haya disminuido 12 veces-comentaba celestia

-pero… la primera vez que paso eso casi queda el caos total en el mundo… recuerda que paso con el sol… la luna… TODO-luna se mortificaba al recordar la primera gran guerra entre las tres especies

-ellos ya están descansando en paz…-celestia cubría a luna con su ala intentando disminuir el dolor que sentía

-lo sé, pero siempre quedaran en mi memoria-luna levantaba la cara intentando borrar la tristeza de aquellos tiempos en los que ella era tan solo una pequeña potrilla que no pudo contribuir en nada, celestia alejaba su ala levemente

-será mejor que avise que voy a visitarlas-celestia se movilizaba a través de la habitación, con su magia hacia levitar una pluma de fénix de su escritorio, para comenzar a redactar su carta

-hermana…-luna evitaba darle una mirada a su hermana, escuchaba el ruido de la pluma rasgar suavemente el pergamino, su mente sentía una gran deuda que saldar, celestia le hacia un ruido indicándole que tenía su atención, luna sintió un pequeño nerviosismo para finalmente decirlo

-es hora de que vuelva a la republica lunar-de súbito el sonido generado por la escritura de celestia fue callada, la monarca se sorprendió, pero rápidamente tomo su carácter calmado

-luna…-celestia se volteaba, no evitaba recordar como ella era de pequeña, en especial cuando estaba viajando junto a los guerreros que salvaron a equestria, esos momentos en que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no evito recordar cuando tenía una actitud tan jovial en esos días

-no hermana… debo volver… es mi deber enfrentar lo que hice-celestia le mantenía la mirada observando a luna, ella tenía una mirada de decisión, pero al final sin querer por parte de la monarca de la noche sus ojos soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas que viajaron hacia sus mejillas, el rostro de luna aun no se desfiguraba en llanto, pero su respiración agitada indicaba que estaba a punto de ceder

-luna-decía maternalmente mientras volvía a abrazar a su hermana, luna al sentir el tacto, nuevamente se rompió a llorar

-no es necesario que sea ahora-cerraba los ojos mientras ambas se enfrascaban en el abrazo, celestia sentía como tiritaba ante la presión

-no… es mi deber… estuve lejos por tanto tiempo… vi tantas cosas, pero… debo enfrentar mi pasado-luna apretaba con sus cascos fuertemente a celestia como si al soltarla volvería nuevamente a la prisión a la que estuvo confinada

-te apoyare… no importa que estemos lejos por tantos kilómetros-celestia levantaba levemente el hocico de luna, su llanto se veía normal, no como el que tuvo los primeros días en los que estaba en el castillo

-siempre te apoyare, y puedes contar conmigo-luna sentía una pequeña felicidad, aunque ahora no sabía cuales lagrimas eran de felicidad y cuales los de tristeza.

_**Biblioteca**_

Spike mientras twilight se encontraba limpiando y acomodando las cosas en el subsuelo él se encontraba mirando el reloj

-vamos, rápido… quiero que termine para comer algo-spike saltaba de forma reiterada mientras observaba detenidamente el reloj, en un instante comenzó a toser humo, el dragón sabia lo que se venía por lo cual se dirigió lastimosamente al subsuelo

-twilight-corría mientras que con su garra se tapaba su boca intentando mantener un equilibrio mientras corría hacia el subsuelo

-¿qué pasa spike?-twilight se encontraba ensamblando un especie de máquina, con varias partes de vidrio en forma de vasos precipitados, el dragón finalmente sintió como algo recorría su garganta para escapar un pergamino enrollado, como era de costumbre al ver twilight el sello del sol fue rápidamente a abrirlo

-¿twilight?-el dragón tiraba suavemente de la cola de la unicornio al notar como ella se había quedado en silencio y estática

-la princesa-decía suavemente sin despegar sus ojos de la nada

-¿la princesa?-repetía spike mientras la unicornio comenzaba a temblar y a tiritar sus ojos se agrandaban mientras sus pupilas se achicaban

-¡la princesa va a venir AQUÍ!, y aun no termino de remodelar-alzaba la voz mientras galopaba en círculos sin control, spike solo se limito a mirar, el ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de actitud por parte de la unicornio violácea

-oh no… eso significa-decía en un bajo tono mientras llevaba sus garras hacia su cabeza

-¡SPIKE!-un grito viajo rápidamente a los oídos del pequeño dragón, spike miro hacia el techo en señal de "por qué dulce celestia"

-vamos hay que terminar el patio trasero-gritaba el unicornio en la escalera para galopar rápidamente

-¿porque a mí?-spike se llevaba una garra hacia la cara para lastimosamente dirigirse hacia la escalera y preparándose psicológicamente para trabajar toda la noche

_**Al otro día**_

-que historia tan espantosa-exclamaba dramáticamente rarity, al escuchar el relato de fluttershy, se encontraban las seis ponis reunidas, todas esperaban a la inusual visita que vendría pronto

-la mía también fue espantosa también, ver a mi familia de esa forma-comentaba applejack

-creo que todas tuvimos experiencias algo… perturbantes-todas escondían sus caras ya sea por temor o simplemente vergüenza menos una

-la mía no fue perturbante, es mas pude ver a mi abuela la cual me recordó mi promesa, ya que en ese momento no la estaba cumpliendo, y por esa razón mi abuela apa…-fue silenciada por el casco de la poni campirana

-y el dragón-preguntaba dash al notar que no se encontraba

-está durmiendo, me ayudo en remodelar la biblioteca, ¿cómo quedo?-preguntaba twilight señalando con los cascos el lugar con mucho el orgullo

-quedo muy linda-respondía fluttershy con su tono tímido, las demás dieron sus comentarios respectivos positivos por lo bien que había quedado la biblioteca, de súbito una gran chispa resplandecía en el lugar, la cual cegaba rápidamente a las seis ponis reunidas.

El brillo se disipaba, en la que aparecía majestuosamente la figura de la princesa celestia, el silencio se hizo reinar en el lugar, se veían al unisonó la expresión de sorpresa

-¡princesa celestia!-se acercaba twilight, las demás ponis aun no salían de su estado de trance en tener al frente a la monarca del sol

-twilight me da gusto ver que estés bien-le dedicaba una sonrisa la princesa

-¡princesa!-la primera en reaccionar fue rarity quien en un instante hacia una reverencia hacia ella, las demás captaron por lo cual emularon lo mismo que hacia ella

-es un verdadero honor verla en tiempo real-exclamaba rarity mientras mantenía su reverencia, las demás también hicieron comentarios parecidos, pero se notaban bastantes forzados en usar un lenguaje culto formal

-descansen mis pequeñas ponis-las cinco ponis se levantaba son quitarle la mirada de enzima a la princesa, celestia ya estaba acostumbrada al sentir ese tipo de miradas

-creo que no es necesario preguntar si ya les contaste sobre que eres mi aprendiz-celestia al no escuchar ningún comentario de ellas hacia twilight, dedujo que ya les había contado

-si… al principio no me creyeron, pero como está aquí-una lluvia de comentarios llegaron hacia twilight desde el "perdón por no creerte" hasta simples despectivos sobre la situación

-mis pequeñas ponis-la voz de la princesa rápidamente hizo callar a todas las demás y lograr una concentración por parte de ellas impresionante

-debido a las… situaciones que han pasado en referencia con ciertos cristales, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta-todas colocaron mayor atención, sus miradas se perdían fácilmente en la majestuosidad de la yegua del sol, incluso pasando por sus mente la idea de que ella podría ser la yegua mas única del mundo

-¿han ganado algo?… me explico ¿han notado algo distinto?-sus ojos se posaban sutilmente en los rostros de cada uno de los ponis. Pronto las seis explicaron las diferencias que sintieron ante la presencia de un sueño tan extraño, la princesa escuchaba con paciencia y análisis

-escuchen mis pequeñas ponis, han obtenido habilidades que las hacen muy distintas a las demás, esos cristales cumplen un especie de "deseo" en relación al cuerpo… lo potencian, mejoran-su suave voz hacia que algo tan importante sonara con una normalidad impresionante, como si fuera lo mas de normal del mundo

-pero eso quiere decir que los cristales… ¿tienen conciencia?-preguntaba twilight desconcertada

-mi conocimiento es limitado, pero lo que puedo responder es que el cristal te da la oportunidad de declinar… por lo que veo todas ustedes aceptaron-celestia le entregaba su mirada a todas

-lo que venía a decirles es que este tema es un secreto, por lo cual me gustaría que me prometieran que no se lo digan a nadie-todas acertaron rápidamente, incluso sin saberlo, la que estaba indecisa era fluttershy quien al sentir la mirada de todas afirmaba nerviosamente con la cabeza

-finalmente me gustaría poder contar con ustedes si equestria fuera a ser amenazada-preguntaba la princesa, muchas se mostraron intrigadas en especial rainbow

-¿acaso alguien quiere atacar a equestria?-preguntaba preocupada twilight

-no… pero quizás algún día… además tomando en cuenta que lograron enfrentarse a nightmare moon-twilight se sorprendió de lo que dijo, mas aun tratándose de su hermana

-por supuesto que si nosotras protegeremos a equestria-rainbow se adelantaba inflando el pecho con orgullo, twilight también la siguió junto con applejack

-le daremos una lluvia de chocolate amargo a quien quiera molestarnos-apoyaba también pinkie pie, fluttershy y rarity se encontraban pensando y evitando el contacto visual con las demás

-yo… creo que también-respondía rarity con una sonrisa forzada mientras fluttershy movía sutilmente su cabeza en señal de afirmación

-princesa celestia-el tono que usaba dash era sumamente serio lo cual desvió todas las miradas hacia rainbow

-dime rainbow-celestia le daba toda su atención, no evito soltar una sonrisa al ver a la pegaso, lo cual le recordaba un poco a ella, rainbow repasaba en su mente lo que había pasado con silver

_**¿?**_

Una figura sombría se escurría por el suelo, dejaba un rastro de líquido de dos tipos de colores, el ser sintió como algo vibraba en sus dientes

-(tosido)… esa… condenada… (tosido)… pegaso-el ser que se encontraba arrastrándose, detuvo su movimiento para quedar cabeza arriba observando el cielo, era un pegaso el cual de su frente el cual no había nada comenzaba a parpadear un especie de cuerno el cual rápidamente comenzaba a brillar

-(risa burlona) no vas a echar a perder nuestro plan… ¡ME OISTE!-el pegaso agonizante comenzó a gritar, era un grito de dolor y de poder, su cuerpo de pegaso rápidamente fue parpadeando para mostrar un cuerpo oscuro con varios agujeros, pronto la voz que se oía se transformo en un zumbido de insecto

-hay un…-dash rápidamente sintió como su mente se quedaba en blanco, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al olvidar de golpe lo que iba a decir, sentía como la temperatura le subía la cabeza, incluso sintiendo como una sustancia viajaba en su cabeza, pronto cerró los ojos para sobarse la cabeza con su casco

-¿que querías decirme rainbow?-preguntaba con curiosidad la alicornio

-se… me olvido-decía sin poder creerlo, pronto todas la miraron extrañada

-mi reina… he cumplido… mi deber-finalmente daba un último suspiro para quedarse en el suelo tirado, el viento soplaba con intensidad mientras mecía las alas del insecto

-has hecho lo correcto hijo-en una habitación oscura estaba la figura de una yegua la cual se encontraba en su trono a base de piedra, su cuerno brillaba en un verde fosforescente

-has obrado bien… tu colonia te recordara por siempre… y más aun con la posible llave de nuestra victoria-la reina tenía en su trono un cristal en forma de escudo, el cristal reflejaba el rostro de su reina haciendo énfasis en sus ojos, próximamente una risa se escuchaba a través de su habitación

-mis pequeñas ponis fue un gusto conocerla, pero debo seguir atendiendo mis asuntos reales-la princesa hacia brillar su cuerno para preparar su hechizo de teletransportacion, todas quedaron con ganas de seguir hablando con ella, finalmente al irse reino un silencio hasta que una poni lo rompió

-¡eres la aprendiz de la princesa!-preguntaba pinkie mientras se acercaba dramáticamente hacia ella, durante la tarde charlaron sobre lo que era ser la aprendiz de la princesa

_**Una semana después**_

Luna y celestia luego de hacer el largo viaje en donde salían del territorio del imperio del sol, cursar un pequeño estrecho para llegar finalmente a la republica lunar.

Luna veía maravillada como había cambiado su territorio a través de los siglos, ella veía por la ventana del carruaje un gran territorio en la que se lograba observar un especie de campo, al atravesar el campo lograron observar una ciudad de grandes edificios junto con un gran comercio, al entrar también logro observar un cielo nocturno con múltiples chispas que se encontraban en el cielo el cual se les había denominado estrellas hace siglos, las cuales iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, junto con el gran astro… LA LUNA en honor a la princesa de la noche, luna se había quedado sin palabras

-es un bonito lugar… a diferencia de mi imperio, aquí nunca sale el sol-comentaba celestia

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba confundida luna, el semblante de celestia cambio drásticamente

-cuando… moon hizo el caos aquí… pensaron que yo también era una amenaza… por esa razón no se me está permitido crear el sol aquí-luna sintió un profundo remordimiento en el estomago

-pero… eso es lo que hace hermoso este lugar, la luna y las estrellas siempre están en el cielo como una señal para que vuelva la verdadera gobernante-celestia intentaba subirle la moral, lo logro, pero solo un poco

-¿republica?-preguntaba mientras seguía observando por la ventana, lograba observar que en las calles había postes con una luz las cuales iluminaban aun más el lugar

-ellos negaron la profecía… no creen que nosotras debamos gobernar por lo cual decidieron hacer democracia-respondía celestia, ambas recordaban todo lo que habían pasado para cumplir la profecía y poder gobernar, finalmente llegaron al lugar de encuentro

-princesa celestia-una pegaso hacia una reverencia

-cadance… ¿cuánto tiempo?-la princesa bajaba levemente en señal de respeto hacia una de las yeguas que conformaban la republica, ella al levantarse se encontró con la alicornio de azul

-mhh… puedo preguntar ¿quién es la dama que la acompaña?-preguntaba cadance al ver a otra alicornio

-ella es la princesa luna… la antigua regidora de este territorio-cadance quedo en silencio e intentando procesar lo que le decía

-es la… ¿princesa luna?… ¡¿la verdadera?!… ¿la que fundó este territorio hace milenios?-preguntaba sin poder creerlo, luna sintió un profundo miedo ante lo que podría venir

-es un honor-la pegaso hacia una reverencia, luna no entendía porque la recibían tan bien, le dio una mirada a celestia el cual ella le guiñaba un ojo

-cadance me gustaría que ayudaras a la princesa luna con su reintegración en la republica-decía celestia mientras recibía la afirmativa de cadance, ella se dirigía a su hermana la cual le susurraba algo

-nadie sabe que tú fuiste nightmare… solo se tu misma que nadie te va a discriminar-luna quedo en blanco al escuchar eso, sintió un pequeño halo de esperanza al escuchar esas palabras de su hermana

-estoy cansada… ¿por qué no mejor vamos a las habitaciones?-en ese momento las tres yeguas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse para reintegrar a luna en la republica.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un año

_**Fin primera temporada**_

Al fin he terminado la primera temporada… sé que no he actualizado frecuentemente, pero pronto daré la psu y debo prepararme y más aun no bajar mi rendimiento en clases, prometo que en mi vacaciones o mejor aun después de dar la psu podre actualizar mas (obviamente hasta que entre a la U)… ahora comienzo con los enemigos…

Sé qué últimos cinco capítulos no ha pasado nada interesante, pero ya pronto comenzaran las batallas y aun mejor serán dos consecutivas… definitivamente soy muy malo narrando momentos cotidianos

Gracias por leer

GUEST: si al principio eran ponis normales… al ser afectadas con los cristales obtuvieron habilidades que las hace diferentes, también algunas cambiaron levemente en su forma de ser (gracias por comentar)


End file.
